Cause its You
by rharaayumi
Summary: Inaho adalah dosen yang selalu merasa tidak puas melihat kelakuan wanita-wanita yang terus menggodanya jatuh cinta kepada Slaine yang trauma kepada pria. Bagimana perjuangan Inaho menaklukan hati Slaine? Akankah Inaho bisa membebaskan Slaine dari traumanya?
1. Our Destiny

**Summary** **:** Inaho adalah dosen yang selalu merasa tidak puas melihat kelakuan wanita-wanita yang terus menggodanya jatuh cinta kepada Slaine yang trauma kepada pria. Bagimana perjuangan Inaho menaklukan hati Slaine? Akankah Inaho bisa membebaskan Slaine dari traumanya?

 **Disclaimer** **:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre** **:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate** **:** T

 **Pairing** **:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning** **: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **CAUSE ITS YOU**

 **(chap** **1** **)**

' **our destiny'**

Inaho kembali meneguk minuman keras di gelas kecil yang dipegangnya. Dua orang wanita dengan pakaian serba minim mengapit di sisi kiri dan kanannya, salah satu wanita itu dengan leluasa meletakkan tangannya merabah bagian bawah tubuh Inaho, sementara yang satunya lagi sibuk menyibak kancing baju Inaho yang masih terpasang. Inaho tidak bereaksi, tidak juga menolak dibiarkannya wanita-wanita itu melakukan tugasnya, toh memang itulah niatnya ke tempat hiburan seperti ini untuk memuaskan nafsunya. Inaho mendongakkan wajah ke atas tepat menghadap seorang lagi wanita berambut kuning panjang yang baru saja datang dan memeluk Inaho dari belakang.

"Kau tidak terlihat senang sayang, apakah dua orang ini masih belum bisa memuaskanmu?" Tanya wanita itu yang juga dikenal bernama Asseylum lalu dengan santainya menciumi bibir Inaho yang masih saja memasang wajah datar.

"Aku bosan dengan permainan mereka"

"Kau datang di hari yang tepat sayang, kami punya barang baru hari ini. hanya saja…." Asseylum menggantung kalimatnya, membuat Inaho sedikit penasaran, lalu memberikan tanda kepada dua wanita yang sedari tadi asik menggerayangi tubuh Inaho agar mereka berhenti.

"Hanya saja..?"

"Mereka pria" Asseylum berbisik tepat di telinga Inaho, sedikit menjilat daun telinga itu berharap Inaho akan bereaksi dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya.

"Kau gila" Inaho memandang datar ke depan, sekali lagi meneguk minuman keras kali ini tidak dari gelas seperti tadi tapi langsung dari mulut botol.

"Aku hanya memberi tahu sayang, kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa, kami masih punya banyak persediaan wanita di sini!" Asseylum meninggalkan Inaho, sembari memberi tanda kepada kedua anak buahnya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya tadi bersama Inaho.

Mungkin pengaruh minuman keras yang diminumnya, membuat Inaho memikirkan kata-kata Asseylum sepuluh menit yang lalu. 'Pria' bagaimana rasanya jika bersama seorang pria? Akankah sama yang dia rasakan jika dengan wanita? Inaho menggeleng, dirinya pasti sudah gila jika membayangkan dirinya dan seorang pria. Perhatian Inaho kembali teralihkan saat Asseylum kembali memasuki ruang besar itu, di belakangnya tampak beberapa pria yang terlihat tidak mengenakan pakaian pada tubuh bagian atasnya, hanya menggunakan celana berbahan kain untuk menutup tubuh bagian bawah mereka. Dari sudut ruangan lain, tampak beberapa wanita setengah menjerit saat Asseylum masuk bersama anak buahnya.

Seperti ditarik sebuah magnet, mata Inaho tertuju pada salah seorang berambut kuning pucat, matanya memancarkan sorot sendu. Pria itu tidak terlihat memamerkan senyum menggoda seperti teman-temannya yang lain, dia terlihat ingin menangis setidaknya begitulah yang ditangkap Inaho. Dengan teliti Inaho memandang pria yang kini berjarak sekitar 10 meter darinya itu. Tubuhnya penuh dengan bekas luka berbagai ukuran, tubuhnya terlihat kurus makin terlihat ringkih dengan dukungan kulitnya yang terlihat sangat pucat. Tanpa sadar Inaho berdiri, membuat dua orang wanita yang sedari tadi sibuk berusaha menggoda Inaho sedikit terkejut. Inaho berjalan mendekati pemuda itu, menggenggam tangan si blonde. Beberapa orang yang ada di sana tampak penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan seorang Inaho Kaizuka.

"Aku ingin dia"

"Maaf sayang, yang ini sudah ada yang pesan."

"Akan kubayar 5 kali lipat dengan yang dibayar orang itu, asalkan dia ikut bersamaku"

Asseylum hanya mengangkat bahunya, sementara itu dengan kasar Inaho menarik tangan Slaine menuju tempat duduknya tadi, mengambil jasnya yang tersampir di sofa lalu memakaikannya kepada Slaine. Membawa Slaine keluar dari ruangan itu, dari bangunan itu.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Di mana kau tinggal? Akan ku antar" Tanya Inaho memecah kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Turunkan saja aku di sini" Slaine tertunduk dalam, dirinya benar- benar tidak ingin melihat pria di sampingnya. Dan lagi apa yang di fikirkan pria yang sedang menyetir di sampingnya itu? Rela membayar 5 kali lipat hanya agar Slaine ikut bersamanya? Orang kaya memang tau bagaiana caranya menghamburkan uang dengan mudah. Tidak seperti dirinya yang untuk makan dan melanjutkan pendidikan harus melakukan pekerjaan kotor seperti sekarang ini.

"Dengan pakaianmu yang seperti itu?" Inaho tetap menatap lurus ke arah jalan, sekalipun tidak menoleh ke arah Slaine, menunggu si blonde menjawab pertanyaannya. Namun, si blonde tetap tidak menjawab "Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin memberitahu kediamanmu, akan kubawah kau ke rumahku!"

Inaho menginjak pedal gas mobilnya, membuat mobil itu melaju semakin kencang, membelah sunyinya jalan di jam malam seperti sekarang ini. Sementara itu Slaine, hanya bisa memegang erat jas milik Inaho yang sejak tadi menutupi tubuhnya. Setiap sendi tulangnya terasa ngilu, terasa panas seperti mendapat lucutan cambuk, memori-memori masa kecilnya dalam sekejap memenuhi fikirannya. Menangis saat menyadari betapa kotornya dirinya. Menjadikan hal yang paling dibencinya sebagai penopang kehidupannya.

Sejam berlalu, Inaho menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah bergaya Eropa. Berlagak layaknya seorang supir, Inaho membukakan pintu tepat di samping Slaine mengulurkan tangannya kepada Slaine untuk membantunya keluar. Dengan tangan gemetar Slaine menerima uluran tangan Inaho. bagi Slaine berada berdua bersama seorang pria selalu membuatnya takut. Membuatnya mengingat semua kenangan pahitnya saat masih kecil, saat di mana seharusnya dia merasakan kasih sayang orang tua harus dilaluinya sebagai pemuas nafsu ayah angkatnya. Belum lagi semua perilaku kasar yang diterimanya yang menghasilkan banyak lukisan abstrak di tubuhnya.

"jangan memaksakan dirimu" Inaho melepaskan tangannya saat menyadari kelakuan aneh Slaine, menjaga jarak dengan si blonde agar dia bisa merasa nyaman. "Masuklah, kau bisa masuk angin" ajak Inaho setelah membuka pintu rumahnya. "Aku tidak akan bertindak aneh"

Slaine melangkah takut mengikuti Inaho. ini bukanlah kali pertama Slaine mengalami hal seperti ini. entah sudah berapa banyak pria yang berlaku sopan kepadanya di awal. Namun, begitu merasa mendapat kesempatan mereka malah menyerang Slaine.

"Duduklah di manapun kau mau, anggap saja rumah sendiri" Inaho melepas kancing teratas bajunya, melonggarkan dasi yang terpasang di lehernya. Matanya sibuk mengamati Slaine yang masih belum beranjak dari pintu. Slaine bahkan belum bergerak seinchipun dari tempatnya berdiri, membuat Inaho kehabisan kesabaran. Dengan kasarnya Inaho malah menarik tangan Slaine, mendorongnya ke sofa terpanjang di ruang itu. Menindih tubuh Slaine dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Membuat jarak wajah di antara mereka tidak kurang dari 5 sentimeter. Slaine sudah gemetar, fikirannya mendadak kosong, berusaha mendorong tubuh Inaho yang tepat berada di atasnya.

"He…hentikan.. kumohon hentikan semua ini" Slaine mulai menangis

"Aku bahkan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya menyuruhmu duduk" Inaho merubah posisinya, duduk tepat di samping Slaine yang masih dalam posis tidurnya karna shock. "Kau kira aku mau menyentuhmu? Aku masih waras untuk tidak jatuh cinta kepada seorang pria" Inaho menyulut rokok miliknya. Di belakangnya Slaine masih berusaha menghentikan gemetarannya.

"La..lalu untuk apa kau mau membayarku 5 kali lipat?"

"Entahlah, mungkin itu cara orang kaya membuang uangnya. Aku hanya asal menarik orang. Dan kebetulan kau ada di tempat paling dekat denganku tadi!" jelas Inaho kembali menghisap rokoknya dan menghembuskan asapnya, menyebabkan Slaine sedikit terbatuk karna asap itu.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahan asap rokok, kenapa kau bisa bekerja di tempat Asseylum?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Inaho mematikan rokoknya, lalu berdiri meninggalkan Slaine di ruang keluarga itu. "Oh iya, menginaplah malam ini di sini, pakailah kamar manapun di lantai 2"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Inaho memukul dinding kamar mandinya, tubuhnya yang masih terbalut kemeja seperti tadi namun tanpa dasi dibiarkan basah terkena guyuran shower. Wangi tubuh Slaine yang tadi berada tepat di bawahnya masih bisa dia rasakan. Sekali lagi dia memukul dinding kamar mandinya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang beberapa saat lalu berputar-putar di fantasinya. Sesaat lalu, dia benar- benar hampir kehilangan kendali diri. Namun, sekali lagi mata sendu milik Slaine menyadarkannya. 'Aku sudah gila' fikirnya.

Sementara itu tepat di kamar sebelahnya, Slaine terduduk tepat di balik pintu. Merengkuh kedua lututnya dalam. Isak tangisnya tenggelam dalam kesunyian kamar itu. Beberapa saat lalu dirinya sudah sangat pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Untung saja, Inaho bukanlah seperti pria yang selama ini dia temui. Inaho lah yang pertama yang tidak menyerangnya saat mereka hanya berdua. Ada perasaan senang dan bersyukur, namun ada bagian di dirinya yang merasa tertantang dengan sikap Inaho itu. 'Tidak cukupkah daya tarik yang dia miliki?' fikirnya.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Inaho memegang kepalanya yang masih sakit, kurang tidur dan efek minuman keras yang diminumnya membuatnya sedikit mual. Dengan sedikit usaha agak keras, Inaho berjalan ke kamar mandi. Membasuh wajahnya berharap pening di kepalanya sedikit hilang. Melihat sosoknya yang terlihat sangat kusut di depan kaca wastafel. Masih dengan pakaian yang sama dengan semalam 'Oh, jadi semalam aku bahkan tidak sadar untuk mengganti pakaian basahku?' bisiknya kepada bayangannya yang terpantul di cermin. Beberapa detik memandang wajahnya, Inaho sadar akan sesuatu dengan langkah setengah berlari Inaho menelusuri semua ruangan di lantai 2 mencari Slaine. Namun, Slaine tidak terlihat di manapun. Inaho mencari di lantai 1 namun Slaine juga tidak ada di sana. Dengan gontai dan perasaan sangat haus, Inaho berjalan ke dapurnya. Sarapan yang masih hangat sudah terhidang di meja makannya, di dekatnya terdapat sebuah memo dengan tulisan yang sangat rapih.

 _Terima kasih Tuan atas kebaikanmu mengijinkanku menginap di sini. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untukmu aku harap sarapan ini sesuai dengan seleramu. Aku tau ini tidak sepadan dengan biaya 5kali lipat yang kau keluarkan untukku semalam. Suatu saat akan kubalas kebaikanmu._

Inaho mengambil sebuah gulungan telur dadar, menyuapkannya masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Wajahnya yang selama ini terlihat datar, menampakkan sedikit senyum saat memakan sarapan buatan Slaine.

"Telur dadar manis, seperti kesukaanku"

Sementara itu, tidak jauh dari rumah Inaho tepatnya di pesimpangan jalan Slaine melipat kedua tangannya memandang langit tepat di atas rumah milik Inaho. Udara musim gugur berhembus, mempermainkan rambut-rambut kecil Slaine yang sudah semakin panjang.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Slaine pasti belum sarapan kan? Ini untukmu, aku tidak bisa menghabiskannya" Harklight meberikan sepotong roti, meletakkan tepat di mulut Slaine yang saat itu tengah menguap. Tidak satupun bahan kuliahnya yang pagi ini masuk ke otaknya. Otaknya terlalu lelah untuk menerima pelajaran, seharusnya hari ini dia tidak usah masuk kuliah saja, harusnya hari ini dia tidur seharian sebagai pembalasan dendam karna semalaman dia tidak tidur. Tapi dia tidak ingin membuat Harklight khawatir jika dirinya tidak masuk kuliah

"Harklight fikir aku tempat sampah?" katanya manyun, sambil mengunyah roti pemberian Harklight

"Keliatannya Slaine sangat lelah. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri belajar sampai larut malam Slaine" kata Harklight mengusap kepala Slaine. Seketika, tubuh Slaine kembali gemetar.. "Ma..Maaf Slaine, Aku tidak bermaksud" kata Harklight sangat menyesal

"Ti..tidak apa-apa Harklight-kun. Aku hanya tidak terbiasa" jawab Slaine berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin.

"Na.. nah Slaine, tadi Slaine pasti tidak mencatatkan? Bagaimana? Mau meminjam catatanku?" Tanya Harklight mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, berharap ketakutan Slaine cepat menghilang.

"A… iya, jika tidak merepotkan"

"Oh iya, apa Slaine sudah dengar? Katanya hari ini akan ada dosen baru yang mengajar. Aku harap dia wanita muda"

"Harklight-kun" Slaine tersenyum mendengar ucapan Harklight, gemeratannya sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghilang.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Inaho memasuki ruang perkuliahan itu, semua mata tertuju kepadanya. Beberapa mahasiswi terlihat asik dengan fantasi liar mereka saat mengetahui dosen baru mereka adalah dosen muda yang sangat tampan. Wajahnya yang terkesan dingin karna selalu memasang tampang datar membuat kharismanya makin menguar. Beberapa Mahasiswa terlihat tidak senang melihat mahasiswi yang mungkin saja pacar mereka ikut memandang kagum kepada Inaho. Inaho bahkan tidak peduli hal itu, yah dirinya sudah biasa menjadi bahan perhatian orang. Dengan tatapan tidak peduli Inaho menatap satu persatu muridnya, matanya terpaku saat melihat mata bermanik hijau dengan rambut kuning pucat yang juga tengah menatapnya tidak percaya.

Dengan usaha amat sangat keras, Inaho membawa kembali dirinya kepada kenyataan. Mengabsen satu persatu murid-muridnya. "Slaine Saazbaum Troyard", senyum tersembunyi di balik wajah datarnya saat orang yang ditemuinya semalam mengangkat tangannya. 'Oh, jadi itukah namamu?' Inaho kembali melanjutkan mengabsen murid-muridnya.

Slaine rasanya ingin menendang sesuatu untuk melampiaskan amarahnya. Ternyata dosen baru itu tidak seperti yang ada di fikiran Slaine semalam tadi. Dia bukanlah orang yang baik. Dari 5 pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya selama jam perkuliahan 3 di antaranya di tujukan untuk Slaine, dan hanya dengan Slaine dosen itu beradu argument. Slaine memegang perutnya yang terasa lapar, pandangannya tertuju kepada lantai koridor.

"Gunakan matamu saat berjalan!" seru seseorang yang baru saja di tabrak Slaine. Dengan perasaan takut Slaine mendongakkan kepalanya berniat minta maaaf kepada orang yang baru saja di tabraknya karna kelalaiannya. Namun niatnya menguap seketika saat melihat siapa sebenarnya orang itu

"Maaf pak, saya hanya tau berjalan dengan kaki. Saya tidak tau berjalan dengan menggunakan mata!" jawabnya mengejek

"Bagaimana jika kau berjalan dengan kaki dan gunakan matamu untuk melihat agar tidak menabrak?"

"Saya sudah menggunakan mata untuk melihat pak, melihat jejeran ubin di bawah sana!"

"Oh, atau kau memang sengaja menabrakku…." Inaho menghentikan ucapannya, mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Slaine lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya "Hanya untuk menyapaku, Karna menyesal menolak melakukannya semalam?" Inaho tersenyum sinis. Berbeda dengan Inaho, Slaine kembali gemetar. Mebuatnya mundur 3 langkah menjauh dari Inaho.

Dengan gontai Slaine meninggalkan Inaho, tidak lagi melanjutkan adu argument mereka. Namun, baru beberapa langkah semua buku yang dipegang Slaine terjatuh ke lantai, diikuti rubuhnya tubuh Slaine menimpa buku-bukunya.

 **~TBC~**

 **OWARI**

Kyaaaaa akhirnya buat multichap yang baru. Terus terang, masih gak tau cerita ini mau di bawah kemana. Tapi kemungkinan besar ke arah drama lagi seperti yang sudah-sudah. Semoga cerita yanng ini bisa berkenan dan bisa kalian nikmati.. hahahaha


	2. Berhenti menyebutku Sensei

**Summary** **:** PLAAAAAKKK tanpa belas kasihan Inaho menampar pipi Asseylum yang dinilainya sudah sangat keterlaluan. Barang bekas? Sehina itukah Slaine di mata wanita ini yang juga tidak lebih baik dari barang bekas?

 **Disclaimer** **:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre** **:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate** **:** T

 **Pairing** **:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning** **: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan

 **Balasan review ~Cause Its You~**

 **Aya-Chan:** Berterima kasihlah kepada Tou-chan yang telah membuat Kaa-chan fragile seperti itu, dan berterima kasihlah kepada otak kita yang selalu membayangkan Kaa-chan seperti itu /plaaak

 **Chi** - **chan:** sebenarnya diriku bingung sih, yah gitu awalnya bikin romance kadang mood pas buat chap lanjutannya mood baper jadilah drama picisan hahaha

 **Yui**. **yutikaisy:** jangan panggil author-san yah, panggil Rara saja hehehe, diriku masih banyak typo dan bahasa masih amburadul jadi belum cocok dipanggil author-san. Lagian Author-san terlalu umum, panggilnya pake Rara saja biar lebih akrab phuahahaha

 **Yuan** : haik haik, flashback bakal diceritain nanti. Slainenya Cuma mau nyari perhatian Inaho /gak/ dia anemia kurang makan kurang tidur banyak fikiran, galau berkepanjangan doakan semoga dia di sini gak sakit-sakitan lagi hahahaha /dogamparpaketharsis

 **Balasan review ~You, I and Something stupid~**

 **Jeng Ririn:** bedewe diriku sebenarnya lupa waktu itu dirimu review apa. Tau sendirilah kita kalo udah review mereview jadinya malah fangirlingan dan bahasannya lari kemana-mana. But I love that moment /momentnya yah bukan dirimu/ pls jangan sampe ambigu-ambigu :v

 **Yuan:** haha Iya harklightnya kerja sama dgn Slaine, biar Inaho takluk begitu.. kyaa maaf kurang jelas yah? Huhuhu

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **CAUSE ITS YOU**

 **(chap** **2** **)**

' **Berhenti Menyebutku Sensei'**

Pandangan Inaho tertuju sempurna kepada sosok yang tengah berbaring di atas kasurnya. Wajah itu terlihat tenang, sangat berbeda dengan yang telah dilihat Inaho malam itu dan hari ini di kampus. Sesekali tampak guratan-guratan halus di dahinya, mulutnya bergerak satu dua kali namun tidak mengeluarkan suara mungkin si pemilik surai kuning yang menjadi objek perhatian Inaho tengah bermimpi. 'Halus' hanya kata itu yang terlintas di fikiran Inaho saat jari jemarinya menyisir pelan hela- helai rambut berwarna kuning pucat itu. Seulas senyum mengembang di bibirnya, pertama kalinya Inaho merasakan sensasi seperti ini mungkin karna objek yang disentuhnya kali ini adalah seorang pria. Bahkan dari puluhan wanita yang pernah disentuhnya belum pernah Inaho merasakan sensasi seperti yang tengah dirasakannya saat ini.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Inaho saat Slaine akhirnya sadar dari pingsannya setelah hampir 4 jam.

Secepat kilat Slaine menarik tangannya yang saat itu tengah digenggam Inaho. tubuhnya kembali bergetar hebat. Dengan susah payah, Slaine mundur ke sisi terjauh di atas tempat tidur berukuran king itu dari Inaho. Membuat si pemilik manik merah itu hanya bisa menatap penuh tanya kepada Slaine yang saat itu sudah sempurna membungkus tubuhnya dengan _bedcover_ orange milik Inaho.

"Aku buatkan makanan, tunggulah" Inaho meninggalkan Slaine di kamarnya. Sebenarnya dirinya masih memiliki setumpuk pertanyaan kepada Slaine. Namun, Inaho mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya. Saat ini si pirang lebih membutuhkan makanan daripada setumpuk pertanyaan.

Setengah jam waktu yang dibutuhkan Inaho untuk menyelesaikan acara masak-memasaknya. Mereka berdua duduk saling berhadapan di meja makan, namun makanan hanya tersedia di depan Slaine.

"Makanlah, kau membutuhkannya" tegur Inaho saat melihat Slaine sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanan buatan Inaho yang ada di hadapan Slaine dan sudah susah payah dibuatnya. Slaine sendiri masih diam tidak bergeming, masih menatap semangkuk nasi yang mengeluarkan asap mengepul pertanda baru saja dikeluarkan dari _ricecooker_. Telur dadar gulung manis, sepiring daging yang ditumis bersama kacang kapri dan semangkuk sup miso menjadi lauk yang dibuat khusus Inaho untuk Slaine.

"Atau perlu kusuapi?" Inaho masih belum melepas pandangannya dari Slaine. Sedikit penasaran dengan tingkah Slaine saat baru sadar tadi. Inaho kembali memajukan tangannya mencoba menyentuh Slaine. Dengan refleks Slaine mundur, membuat sumpit yang baru saja dipegangnya terjatuh ke lantai. Begitu pula dengan kursi yang didudukinya sampai terpelanting ke belakang dengan tidak elitnya.

"To..to..tolong.. tolong jangan menyentuhku!" jawab si surai kuning dengan suara bergetar. Kepala Inaho saat ini sempurna kembali diliputi pertanyaan, namun sekali lagi niatnya untuk bertanya urung saat melihat Slaine kembali gemetar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu habiskan makananmu"

"Ma.. mau kemana?" Slaine memberanikan diri bertanya saat dilihatnya Inaho beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Ke ruang sebelah, kau tidak tahan dengan asap rokok kan?"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Lampu di ruangan tempatnya duduk dibiarkan tidak menyala, hanya sinar dari monitor komputer di hadapannya yang menjadi sumber cahaya. Matanya menatap layar, tangan kirinya menopang dagu sementara itu tangan kanannya sibuk sesekali menggulirkan bagian tengan _mouse_ ke atas dan sesekali ke bawah. Entah sudah berapa puluh kali matanya mengulang membaca data yang dipaparkan di monitor komputer kerjanya. Kacamata yang dipakainya sudah tidak mampu menahan pancaran radiasi dari layar monitor pertanda sudah sangat lama dia duduk di depan komputernya.

Inaho merogoh saku kemejanya, mengambil kotak seukuran telapak tangan. Matanya menatap asbak di atas meja yang sudah penuh dengan jejalan-jejalan puntung rokok saat menyadari kotak dari sakunya sudah kosong. Tanpa mematikan komputer miliknya, hanya menyimpan kacamatanya di meja dan mengambil kunci mobilnya Inaho menutup kamarnya.

Mobil orange yang dikendarainya membelah sunyinya jalan raya malam itu. Mungkin efek selama berjam-jam duduk di depan komputer dan membaca hal yang sama selama itu membuat kaki dan tangan Inaho membawanya –tepatnya membawa mobil yang dikendarainya– ke sebuah gang kumuh serta sempit. Tidak seperti jalanan raya tadi yang sudah sepi, di sini Inaho melihat beberapa orang masih berkeliaran di jalan seperti tidak mengenal waktu untuk istirahat. Inaho memandang sebuah bangunan berlantai enam –tepatnya memandang lantai tiga bangunan tersebut– seperti mencari sesuatu.

Tanpa dikomando tubuhnya keluar dari mobil, membanting pintu mobil miliknya saat dilihatnya Slaine keluar dari salah satu kamar di lantai tiga yang sedari tadi jadi objek perhatiannya. Berlari secepat yang dia bisa saat melihat Asseylum juga ikut keluar dari ruangan itu bersama beberapa _bodyguard_ nya. Meniti dua bahkan tiga anak tangga sekaligus menuju lantai kamar Slaine. Emosi Inaho sudah sampai di ubun-ubun saat dengan sangat jelas melihat Slaine sudah menangis tepat di kaki wanita berambut kuning panjang yang sangat di kenal Inaho itu.

"Sayang, sangat langkah melihatmu ada di tempat seperti ini. tapi kau taukan peraturannya?" Asseylum mendekati Inaho, meraba-aba dada bidang milik si surai coklat.

"Berapa?"

"sepuluh kali lipat dari harga biasa. Dia sudah dipesan sayang," jawab wanita itu sambil berbisik seperti ular tepat di telingan Inaho

"Berapa banyak yang harus kubayar agar kau melepaskan anak ini selamanya?" tanya Inaho dengan wajah datar. Slaine yang saat itu masih menangis sambil bersujud di lantai tanpa sadar membelalakkan matanya. Secepat kilat berbalik ke arah Inaho meminta jawaban dari apa yang baru saja di dengarnya, namun yang didapatnya hanya sebuah kedipan dari Inaho yang Slaine sendiri tidak yakin apa makna dari kedipan itu. Sementara itu Asseylum dengan tampang mengejek kembali melingkarkan tangannya di leher Inaho.

"Sayang kau yakin? Anak itu bukanlah barang baru, dia hanya barang bekas yah meskipun harus kuakui peminatnya paling tinggi bahkan jika dibandingkan barang baru sekalipun. Tapi apa kau yakin sayang akan membelinya dengan harga tinggi meskipun dia tidak lebih dari barang bekas? Bukannya…"

PLAAAAAKKK tanpa belas kasihan Inaho menampar pipi Asseylum yang dinilainya sudah sangat keterlaluan. Barang bekas? Sehina itukah Slaine di mata wanita ini yang juga tidak lebih baik dari barang bekas? Dengan kasar Inaho meletakkan selembar cek kosong pada telapak tangan Asseylum dan membantu Slaine yang setengah menganga menatapnya nanar berdiri dari duduknya.

"isi nominal sesukamu! Tapi ingat ini terakhir kalinya kau mengganggu anak ini." mereka berdua meninggalkan Asseylum dan _bodyguard_ nya. Pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya Slaine merasa sangat aman dan nyaman berdua dengan seorang pria. Bukankah selama ini makhluk yang disebut prialah yang menjadi sumber traumanya sejak dulu.

"Se..se..sensei.. terima kasih.."

"aku…aku pasti akan mengembalikan semua semua" lanjut Slaine yang masih duduk tertunduk tepat di samping Inaho yang tengah sibuk memperhatikan jalan raya. Inaho hanya melirik Slaine dari ujung matanya. Entah apa yang sudah dilalui anak di sampingnya ini selama ini, 'Akan kuhapus semua masalahmu' janji Inaho dalam hati entah kepada siapa.

"Baiklah, kau bisa tinggal di rumahku sebagai bayarannya"

"Ta..tapi sensei.."

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu tinggal di tempat seperti tadi. Bagaimana bisa kau membayar utangmu jika kau sakit karna tinggal di tempat seperti tadi?"

Hening, Slaine tidak menjawab pertanyaan Inaho. Fikirannya sibuk menimbang-nimbang tawaran Inaho. Inaho sendiri tidak ambil pusing dengan jawaban yang akan diberikan Slaine toh setuju atau tidak Inaho tetap akan membuat Slaine tinggal bersamanya.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Pagi ini matahari bersinar cukup cerah. Beberapa burung geraja tampak lompat dari dahan pohon satu ke bahan pohon lainnya. Langit di atas sana tampak bersih beberapa gumpalan awan tampak berjalan saling beriringan tertiup angin. Tapi tidak bagi Slaine, paginya terasa seperti badai. Setelah kemarin harus bolos kuliah –tepanya terpaksa tidak datang ke kampus– berkat ulah dosennya sekaligus penyelamatnya yang menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat satu hari penuh. Hari ini lagi-lagi dia harus beradu argument tidak penting hanya karna ritual berangkat ke kampus.

 _Flashback_

" _A..ano sensei. Apa Anda melihat tasku? Tadi kuletakkan di atas sofa di ruang tengah." Slaine akhirnya bertanya kepada Inaho yang pagi itu sudah asik menghisap rokoknya di ruang tamu dengan pose kaki menyilang. Sebenarnya sejak tadi Inaho sudah ingin memberi tahukan kepada Slaine jika tas yang dicarinya suah ada di dalam mobil miliknya. Namun, Inaho lebih tertarik melihat wajah bingung Slaine saat mengelilingi rumah. Dirinya bahkan sempat beberapa kali tertawa –yang tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Slaine_ – _saat Slaine kembali ke ruang tengah rumah itu untuk mencari tasnya._

" _Ada di dalam mobil" jawabnya santai tanpa sedikitpun rasa bersalah terpancar dari wajah datarnya._

" _Kenapa tidak bilang sejak awal?" tanya Slaine sedikit kesal. Baginya Senseinya ini hanya orang pendek yang memang terlalu senang melihatnya menderita. Jadi jika tadi dirinya tidak bertanya, manusia bernama Inaho ini akan terus diam dan hanya melihatnya saja mondar-mandir di dalam rumah? Kalau bukan karna merasa berterima kasih sekaligus berutang budi kepada Inaho, Slaine sudah melempar Inaho dengan bantal sofa yang ada di sampingnya, supaya Inaho tidak lagi memasang wajah datarnya itu yang menurut Slaine sangat amat mengganggu dan menyebalkan._

" _Kenapa tidak bertanya dari tadi?" jawab Inaho yang lebih tepatnya adalah sebuah pertanyaan cuek dengan masih memasang wajah datar andalannya._

" _Ittekimasu!" Slaine beranjak menuju mobil orange Inaho yang terparkir di garasi untuk mengambil tasnya, meninggalkan Inaho yang juga masih sibuk duduk dengan wajah tanpa dosanya itu. Baru saja dirinya memegang tas miliknya, sebuah dorongan dari belakang menyebabkannya terjungkal ke arah jok mobil dengan tidak elitnya. Slaine tidak usah bertanya siapa pelaku yang mendorongnya dan menyebabkan kepalanya harus terbentur bagian bawah dashboard mobil, karna hanya satu orang di dunia ini yang bisa meperlakukannya seperti itu. Yah siapa lagi kalau bukan si Inaho maniak benda-benda orange._

" _Kita berangkat bersama. Dan maaf sudah menyentuhmu" lanjutnya setelah memasangkan seatbelt untuk Slaine._

" _Sensei, bagaimana jika orang-orang di kampus tau kita tinggal bersama?"_

" _Hanya karna kita terlihat datang bersama?"_

" _Pokoknya saya tidak mau kehidupan kuliah saya yang tadinya tenang berubah karna fans sensei yang tau kita tinggal bersama"_

" _Siapa juga yang ingin ketahuan tinggal bersama dengan orang aneh sepertimu?"_

 _Slaine sudah terlalu malas membalas ucapan-ucapan Inaho. "Turunkan saya di depan restoran cepat saji MoonBase"_

" _Itu masih jauh dari kampus. Kau fikir berapa jaraknya? 700 meter"_

" _Saya bahkan bisa berjalan 5 kilometer tanpa istirahat. Turunkan saja saya di sana sensei, dengan begitu orang-orang tidak akan Anda datang bersama dengan orang aneh!"_

 _End of flashback_

"Slaine… oi Slaine" Slaine menoleh ke araah suara yang memanggilnya. Sesosok pria jangkung berambut hitam menenteng sebuah kantongan dengan lebel salah satu minimarket terkenal berlari kecil ke arahnya dengan melambaikan sebelah tangannya.

"Ohayou Hark… uuummm" Slaine belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, saat sebuah roti yakisoba mendarat di tepat dimulutnya. Slaine hanya tersenyum sambil mengunyah roti pemberian Harklight itu.

"Kemarin kenapa Slaine tidak masuk? Yah, beruntung sih, kemarin profesor Kaizuka juga tidak masuk. Tapi harusnya Slaine memberi kabar ke Harklight, Slaine tau tidak? Harklight ka khawatir apalagi ponsel Slaine kemarin tidak bisa dihubungi"

"A..aha ha ha ha, Yah kemarin ada urusan keluarga jadi ponselnya seharian ku matikan."

"Syukurlah, Harklight kira ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Slaine. Sini barang-barang Slaine biar Harklight yang bawakan. Susahkan makan sambil membawa semua barang itu" Slaine menadahkan tangannya, meminta barang-barang milik Slaine. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja mengambil langsung barang-barang itu dari Slaine. Tapi Harklight tau betul Slaine tidak suka disentuh orang lain bukan karna dia alergi bersentuhan dengan orang lain tapi karna alasan yang siapapun berada di posisinya pasti akan melakukan hal seperti Slaine. Harklight merasa cukup beruntung, setidaknya Slaine sudah tidak gemetar berada di dekatnya, tidak seperti awal mereka berteman.

Tidak jauh dari mereka tepatnya di tempat parkiran Inaho yang sudah sampai lebih dulu dari Slaine hanya bisa meremas stir mobilnya keras. Seandainya stir mobil itu bisa berteriak, saat ini dia pasti sudah mengeluarkan suara terkerasnya saking kasarnya remasan Inaho menyaksikan adegan sok indah dari Slaine dan entah siapalah itu yang membuat matanya terasa sakit.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Langit di atas sana sudah berubah warna menjadi merah. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya, Slaine setengah menyeret tas miliknya. Terima kasih kepada Inaho Kaizuka, berkat dirinya kemarin Slaine terpaksa bolos. Bukan tidak masuk kuliahnya yang menguras tenaga Slaine sampai seperti ini, karna kemarin dosennya juga tidak hadir. Yang menguras tenaganya adalah boss nya di tempat kerja paruh waktu. Kemarin Slaine tidak masuk dan tidak memberi kabar, dan akhirnya hari ini Slaine terpaksa mendapat hukuman. Pandangannya beralih dari pagar tinggi kepada mobil sport orange yang sudah terparkir rapih di garasi rumah itu. Tanpa sadar Slaine enghela nafas, dalam hati berharap semoga si pemilik rumah sedang sibuk bekerja di ruang kerjanya dan tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah pulang.

"Tadaima" ucapanya setengah berbisik, sambil memutar kunci di knop pintu

"Okaeri" jawab sebuah suara dari balik pintu yang baru saja terbuka. Bukan hanya itu yang membuat Slaine terkejut, tapi karna sekali lagi di hari ini sebuah roti yakisoba ukuran jumbo kembali mendarat di mulutnya.

"he..henhei?" tanyanya dengan mulut penuh.

"telan dulu baru bicara" jawab Inaho menatap lurus ke arah Slaine yang saat itu tampak setengah mati menelan makanan di mulutnya karna terlalu penuh.

"Sensei! Apa yang Anda lakukan? Mau membunuhku?"

"Aneh, tadi pagi kulihat kau bahagia saat siapalah itu menyuapkan roti seperti ini. kenapa sekarang kau malah marah padaku?"

"HAAAAH?" Slaine tidak terlalu yakin dengan yang baru saja di dengarnya. Apa mungkin telinganya sudah bermasalah, atau otaknya sudah tidak beres karna kelelahan?

"Atau mungkin kau menyukainya yah?" tanya Inaho lagi setelah pertanyaannya tadi tidak mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan.

"Bu..bukan urusan sensei!" wajah Slaine berubah merah

"Hei, kenapa kau pulang terlambat? Bukannya kuliahmu selesai sebelum tengah hari tadi?"

"Saya kerja sambilan, jika tidak bagaimana bisa saya akan membayar semua biaya yang sudah sensei keluarkan?" Slaine menutup wajahnya dengan lengan. Berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya akibat pertanyaan Inaho tadi.

"Hei, bisakah Kau tidak memanggilku sensei saat di rumah?" kembali Inaho mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ada sesuatu yang sebenarnya cukup berkecamuk di dalam dadanya saat melihat rona merah di wajah Slaine karna pertanyaannya.

"HAAAAAH?" sekali lagi Slaine hanya bisa ber-Haaah ria mendengar pertanyaan tak terduga dari Inaho.

"Tidak kusangka kau cukup bodoh untuk mahasiswa yang berprestasi 'Bat'"

"Bat?" tanya Slaine membeo mengulang kata Inaho

"Karna kita bertemu pertama kali malam hari. Kau tau? Hanya kelelawar yang berkeliaran di malam selarut itu Bat"

"Anda juga berkeliaran saat malam, berarti Anda juga kelelawar sensei!"

"Aku sudah dewasa. Tidak sepertimu yang masih anak-anak"

"Haaaah? Dewasa? Sensei umurku setahun lebih tua darimu. Aku hanya terlambat kuliah karna tidak memiliki biaya"

"Kau sudah menjawabnyakan? Kau lebih tua, makanya berhenti memanggilku sensei dan hentikan bersikap formal di rumah. Tidak bisakah kau lebih santai?" Inaho mengacak-acak surai kuning milik Slaine. Slaine masih gemetar saat Inaho menyentuhnya, tapi hati kecilnya meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Inaho tidak akan melakukan lebih kecuali hanya untuk mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"AAAHHHH MOOOUUUU WAKATTA WAKATTA! ORANGE FREAK!" teriak Inaho sambil berlari dan sempat menabrak Inaho di depan tangga saat Slaine hendak menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Inaho hanya tersenyum mendengar teriakan Slaine. 'Hmmmm Orange?'

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Slaine masih sama, masih takut dengan makhluk yang disebut pria. Trauma masa lalunya selalu hadir sekelebat kilat yang menyambar batang tertinggi pohon di padang rumput. Tubuhnya masih selalu bergetar hebat, tapi egonya yang terlalu tinggi menyebabkan dia seperti sekarang, harus tinggal bersama Inaho yang merupakan dosennya dan merupakan penyelamatnya. Slaine memang masih takut, tapi entah apa, ada sesuatu pada diri Inaho yg menyebabkannya merasa 'sedikit' nyaman berada di dekat pria berambut coklat yah hanya sedikit.

Pagi itu Slaine bangun lebih awal, hari ini dia bertugas menyiapkan sarapan untuk Inaho telur dadar manis seperti pagi pagi sebelumnya. Sepasang headset menempel di telinganya, tertutupi beberapa helai rambut kuningnya yg memang sedikit panjang. Beberapa kali Slaine ikut mengunmandangkan lirik lagu yg didengarnya, memecah keheningan di dapur Inaho yg cukup luas itu.

"Love me like u do, lo lo love me like u do, touch me like u do to to touch me like u do"

Slaine tidak tau, di dekatnya berjarak kurang dari 5m, tepatnya di balik pintu kamar mandi sebuah senyum tepatnya seringai jahil terpampang di wajah Inaho yang selama ini tanpa ekspresi. Dengan sehelai handuk berwarna orange yg tersampir di pinggangnya, dan badan yang masih basah dengan beberapa bulir air seukuran jagung serta rambut yang terlihat turun basah oleh air, Inaho mengendap-endap keluar dr kamar mandi berusaha tidak membuat suara sekecil apapun.

"Bahkan tanpa kau bilangpun, kau pasti bakal ku 'touch' Bat" Inaho berbisik tepat di tengkuk Slaine, setelah dengan sempurna lengannya -yg masih basah- melingkar di tubuh ringkih Slaine. Membuat Slaine terkejut tidak sempat lagi untuk mengingat trauma-trauma masa lalunya. Tanpa sadar memegang lembut lengan yg memeluknya. Bulir-bulir air dr rambut Inaho menetes membuat Slaine ikut basah.

"Ahorenji no baka" jawabnya beberapa saat kemudian wajahnya memerah karna rasa malu saat kewarasan kembali ke otaknya. Dengan kasar dilepaskannya pelukan Inaho. Kembali tubuhnya bergetar. Inaho yg melihatnya mengurungkan niatnya yg tadi ingin mengelus surai kuning itu.

"Selesaikan masakanmu" lanjut Inaho saat dirinya sdh berdiri di ambang pintu. "Bat, suatu saat akan kubebaskan kau dari trauma masa lalumu. Pasti!"

 **~TBC~**

 **OWARI**

Kyaaaaaaaa akhirnya bisa publish chapter 2. Maafkan diri ini yang terlalu lama mempublish chapter 2. Ada kendala teknis coret lepisayadikuasaiemakyangterlaluasikmainanpesbuk coret. Semoga chapter 2 ini bisa sedikit menghibur. Hope you like guys, and see yaaa at the next chap sokInggrislu hahahaha


	3. Setiap Hal Punya Alasannya sendiri

**Summary** **:** "Jangan bilang kau lupa. Tadi siang kau menyuruhku mengulang laporanku dan memberikanku refrensi buku-buku ini?" tanya Slaine sambil meletakkan tumpukan buku yang sejak tadi dibawahnya dengan susah payah tepat di meja di depan Inaho

 **Disclaimer** **:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre** **:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate** **:** T

 **Pairing** **:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning** **: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **CAUSE ITS YOU**

 **(chap** **2** **)**

' **Setiap Hal Punya Alasannya Sendiri'**

"Slaine? Hei!" sudah hampir 5 menit tangan Harklight mondar mandir di hadapan Slaine. Namun si surai kuning tidak juga bergeming. Dengan sedikit takut Harklight mencoba menyentuh Slaine, namun belum juga dirinya berhasil mendaratkan telapak tangannya di pundak Slaine, si surai kuning tersadar dari lamunannya, membuatnya dengan refleks membuat jarak dengan si pria jangkung.

"Ha…Ha…Harklight-kun" jawabnya gugup. Jika bisa jujur, Slaine sebenarnya selalu gugup jika sedang bersama Harklight. Bukan gugup karna rasa takutnya akan pria, tapi gugup yang disebabkan debaran jantungnya. Harklight lah pria pertama yang bersikap sangat lembut kepada Slaine, Harklight juga selalu bersikap hati-hati kepada Slaine yang memang sangat trauma dengan makhluk yang disebut pria.

"Slaine belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Ehh? Ma.. Maaf, tadi Harklight bertanya apa?"

"Kemarin Harklight ke tempat tinggal Slaine, tapi katanya Slaine sudah pindah. Kenapa tidak bilang?"

"Ahhahaha ano eto.. Iya, tadinya mau bilang. Tapi takut merepotkan Harklight. Kalau kubilang akan pindah Harklight pasti akan membantuku, dan itu akan merepotkan Harklight"

"Hahaha siapa bilang Harklight akan membantu Slaine?"

"Ja..Jadi Harklight tidak akan membantu-"

BRUUUKK belum lagi Slaine sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tangannya yang tadi kosong detik itu juga langsung dipenuhi buku-buku dengan tebal paling tipis sepuluh sentimeter. Slaine tidak perlu mendongakkan pandangannya ke atas karna tau betul siapa orang yang sudah dengan angkuhnya 'menumpahkan' buku-buku tersebut kepadanya.

"Laporanmu sangat jelek! Jika tidak ingin mengulang di mata kuliahku, ulangi laporanmu. Itu refrensi yang kurekomendasikan!" Inaho meninggalkan dua orang itu begitu saja . "Ahh Iya, Harklight, kau tidak boleh membantu dalam pembuatan laporannya. Jika kau membantu dengan senang hati aku tidak meluluskan kau dan dia. Aku tau mana mahasiswaku yang mendapat bantuan dan mana yang mengerjakan laporannya sendiri!"

Seandainya ini di rumah, sudah pasti Slaine akan melemparkan buku-buku itu tepat di kepala Inaho. sayangnya, saat ini mereka sedang berada di kampus sialnya lagi mereka tengah di kantin dimana para fans dosen aneh itu –menurut pandangan Slaine– tengah berkumpul, bisa-bisa Slaine mendapat masalah baru jika harus berhadapan dengan mereka.

"Baru kali ini ada dosen yang tidak menyukai hasil laporan milik Slaine" Harklight berkata cemas, pandangannya silih berganti menatap tumpukan buku di pangkuan Slaine dan wajah Slaine sendiri.

"Aku juga manusia, ada kalanya pasti ada yang tidak puas dengan hasil kerjaku"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Tadaima" ucapnya pelan, tenggorokannya terlalu kering untuk mengeluarkan suara besar. Terlebih lagi dirinya memang tidak ingin si empunya rumah keluar dan menjemputnya dengan beribu pertanyaan seperti 'kenapa baru pulang? Bagaimana kuliahmu?' yang menurut Slaine sedikit menyebalkan. Hei dia bukan ibunya Slaine, dia hanya pemilik rumah tempat Slaine menumpang, yang memenuhi segala kebutuhan Slaine, yang menyelamatkan Slaine lebih dari sekali, yang juga merupakan dosen Slaine di kampus, yang fans wanitanya sangat banyak, yang ekspresi wajahnya hanya satu macam, yang otaknya kadang mesum, yang bahkan tidak tau tersenyum, yang selalu saja hadir setiap saat entah dari mana saat dirinya dan Harklight tengah berduaan –seperti tadi siang–, dan tentu saja saat ini sudah masuk dalam daftar 'orang yang ingin sekali Slaine jitak'.

"Okaeri" sebuah suara yang sangat amat dikenalnya, Slaine menghentikan langkahnya yang sudah menginjak kaki di anak tangga nomor tiga. Dengan sangat malas Slaine menoleh ke ruang tamu yang sejajar dengan tangga. Matanya dengan segera menangkap sosok pria berambut coklat sedang menyeruput sesuatu dari cangkir yang tengah menempel di mulutnya. Tubuhnya terbalut kemeja putih yang kancing atasnya sengaja di lepas, jasnya yang berwarna biru navy tengah tersampir di sandaran kursi.

"Aku lelah, ingin istirahat. Aku juga sudah makan malam" ucap Slaine kembali meniti anak tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai 2

"Aku tidak bertanya" jawab Inaho santai. Empat siku muncul di pelipis Slaine.

"Aku sengaja bilang, supaya kau tidak bertanya lagi!"

"Siapa bilang aku mau bertanya?"

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Kau sendiri yang terlalu geer"

"Jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan, aku mau kembali ke kamarku menyelesaikan laporan yang harus kuulang dari awal!"

" Ternyata kau tidak sepintar yang kukira yah Bat. Dosenmu bahkan menyuruhmu mengulang laporanmu?" tanya Inaho sedikit kaget, diletakkannya cangkir yang sedari tadi dipegangnya kembali ke tatakannya.

"Sial! Kau orangnya! Kau yang menyuruhku mengulangnya!"

"…" Inaho menatap Slaine dengan penuh tanda tanya. Slaine yang sudah setengah jalan menuju lantai dua turun kembali. Masuk ke ruang tamu tempat Inaho dengan santainya minum dan memasang tampang 'tidak tau apa-apa' dan malah berbalik bertanya kepada dirinya.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa. Tadi siang kau menyuruhku mengulang laporanku dan memberikanku refrensi buku-buku ini?" tanya Slaine sambil meletakkan tumpukan buku yang sejak tadi dibawahnya dengan susah payah tepat di meja di depan Inaho

"Sial!. Kau ini menyebalkan sekali! Kau yang menyuruhku mengulang tapi kau sendiri yang lupa! Maumu apa?"

"Oh.. aku hanya tidak senang melihatmu berdua dengan Harklight" jawab Inaho tenang

"HAAAAAAH?"

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu berdua dengan Harklight"

"Dia temanku! Kau tidak berhak melarangku berteman dengan siapapun! Kau bahkan tidak mengenal Harklight. Kau tidak usah ikut campur dengan siapa aku akan berteman!"

"Kalau begitu bisakah kau menganggapku sebagai teman juga?"

"TIDAK BISA!"

"kenapa?"

"KARNA KAU MENYEBALKAN!"

"Kalau begitu anggap aku kekasihmu"

"KAU GILA! KAU MENYEBALKAN!"

"Bukankah itu yang sering diucapkan seorang kekasih saat sedang marah kepada kekasihnya?"

Slaine dengan kecepatan penuh meninggalkan Inaho di ruang tamu menuju kamarnya. Mengutuk dirinya yang dengan gampangnya selalu terjebak percakapan seperti itu. Percakapan yang ujung-ujungnya selalu dimenangkan Inaho bagaimanapun usaha Slaine memenangkannya.

TOK TOK

"Apalagi?" jawab Slaine ketus saat merasakan pintu di belakangnya sedikit bergetar akibat ketukan Inaho di baliknya.

"Malam ini Nee-sanku akan makan malam di sini. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan ikut makan malam"

"Tapi.."

"Aku sudah bilang ke Nee-sanku kalau ada orang lain yang akan ikut makan"

"Kenapa kau selalu seenaknya?"

"Karna aku adalah Inaho"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Mereka bertiga duduk mengitari meja makan milik Inaho. Sejak tadi Slaine belum sekalipun mengeluarkan suara. Rasa cangggung yang sangat besar membebani perasaannya. Bukannya ini makan malam keluarga? Kenapa Inaho harus mengajaknya? Dia bahkan bukan siapa-siapa di rumah ini, dirinya hanyalah orang yang menumpang yang berusaha membayar utangnya kepada Inaho yang sudah menolongnya.

"Slaine-kun kan? kenapa dari tadi diam saja?" tanya Yuki-nee memecah keheningan

"A..ano.."

"Kyaaaaaaa suaranya merdu" teriak Yuki-nee menatap Slaine

"Yuki-nee kau menakutinya" sergah Inaho sarkatis, menambahkan nama kakaknya sendiri ke dalam daftar 'orang-orang yang harus dijauhkan dari Slaine' miliknya.

"Aku tidak takut Ahorenji!... ma.. Maaf! Maksudku Inaho!" Hanya tawa gelegar Yuki-nee yang pecah di ruang makan itu.

"Baru kali ini kudengar ada yang memanggilnya 'aho'. Jadi, Slaine-kun teman mengajar Nao-kun?"

"Ano.. saya bukan…"

"Dia muridku"

"Oh hahaha Slaine-kun tinggi, putih, tampan pasti banyak wanita yang mengejar-ngejar Slaine-kun. Nee-chan harus dikenalkan pada pacar Slaine-kun yah"

"Kau sudah sangat mengenalnya Yuki-nee"

Yuki-nee menatap Slaine-kun dan adiknya penuh tanya secara bergantian.

"ap…"

"Aku kekasihnya"

Slaine tersedak makanan yang sementara dikunyahnya, sedangkan Yuki-nee menjatuhkan sumpit yang dipegangnya.

"Na..Nao-kun, kau pasti bercanda kan? maksudku dia ini muridmu, dan lagi dia seorang…"

"Pria? Apa salahnya jika dia pria?"

"Ahorenji… aku.. aku tidak"

"Tidak sabar ingin menikah? Aku juga Bat. Tapi kau harus lulus dulu, aku dengan sabar akan menunggumu"

PLAAAAAAAK sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dengan mulus di pipi Inaho. pertama kalinya bahkan dibayangan Yuki-nee sendiri tidak pernah terlintas dirinya akan menampar adik satu-satunya itu.

"Candaanmu sudah tidak lucu Nao-kun!"

" Aku tidak bercanda yuki-nee, bahkan ini pertama kalinya aku seserius ini" ucap Inaho mantap kepada kakaknya. "Hei. Slaine mau kemana kau?" tanyanya saat melihat Slaine berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua. Namun, Slaine tidak menjawab fikirannya terlalu kosong untuk kembali ke tempat Inaho dan Yuki-nee.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Malam semakin larut, bulan di atas sana sudah duduk di singgah sana tertingginya di langit. Beberapa bintang tampak malu-malu terbukti dari kerlap kerlipnya yang sesekali menghilang dari pekatnya langit malam. Angin bertiup sedikit kencang malam itu, membuat bulu kuduk Slaine kembali berdiri. Malam di tengah musim gugur memang bukanlah malam yang tepat untuk keluar apalagi dengan pakaian tipis seperti yang dikenakan Slaine. Tubuh hanya terbalut kaos polos berwarna biru muda dan celanya dengan ukuran tiga perempat yang tentu saja tidak dapat menutup seluruh kaki panjangnya. Slaine hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya kepada kedua lurutnya, kembali mengingat apa yang tadi dilihatnya. Makan malam indah yang penuh suasana hangat hancur begitu saja tidak lain karna dirinya. Masih adakah keberanian Slaine menunjukkan wajah di hadapan Inaho? seharusnya dari awal dirinya menolak ajakan Inaho untuk tinggal bersama. Bahkan seharusnya malam itu, malam dimana Inaho menarik tangannya di bar dia harusnya tidak ikut begitu saja.

"Jadi dari tadi kau di sini Bat?"

Slaine tidak berbalik, dekapannya kepada kedua lututnya makin erat. Berat rasanya menoleh kepada Inaho setelah kejadian di ruang makan tadi. Jika boleh jujur ingin rasanya Slaine bertanya detik itu juga 'apakah Inaho baik-baik saja?', 'apakah Yuki-nee benar-benar menentang hubungan mereka?' Hahh? Slaine sedikit kaget dengan apa yang baru saja terlintas di benaknya. 'hubungan mereka'? mereka bahkan tidak punya hubungan apa-apa, lebih dari itu Slaine saja bahkan takut dengan berhubungan dengan pria manapun di dunia ini.

"Ayo kita pulang" Inaho dengan kasar menarik tangan Slaine.

"Lepaskan! Jangan pernah menyentuhku!" ucap si surai kuning dengan suara serak, tanda dia tengah menahan tangisannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karna aku membencinya!"

"Hanya karna dulu ayah tirimu pernah berbuat jahat kepadamu?"

"Ka..kau.."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tau?"

Slaine menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan tatapan permusuhan. Mungkinkah Inaho sudah tau tentang masa lalunya? Masa lalu yang seberapa keras usaha Slaine menghapusnya akan tetep meninggalkan noda di kehidupannya? Lalu kenapa? Kenapa Slaine harus khawatir jika Inaho tau semuanya? Kenapa Slaine harus merasa takut jika Inaho ternyata membencinya karna tau tentang masa lalunya.

"Kita pulang dulu, kau bisa sakit jika terus berada di luar dengan pakaian setipis itu"

Seperti dedaunan yang meninggalkan dahan-dahan pohon di musim gugur, seperti itu pula keduanya meninggalkan taman itu. Jaket tebal berwarna biru yang tadi dipakai Inaho sekarang sudah berpindah tersampir di pundak Slaine. Tidak satupun dari keduanya berbicara, meskipun benak mereka dipenuhi setumpuk pertanyaan. Slaine sendiri bahkan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Tangannya tepatnya tangan kirinya memegang ujung kemeja Inaho yang berjalan tepat di depannya. Pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, dirinya berani memperkecil jarak dengan makhluk bernama 'pria', meskipun itu adalah tindakan di luar kesadarannya. Tapi bukankah ini 'kemajuan'?. Sementara itu Inaho bukannya tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukan Slaine. Inaho bahkan tau berapa kali dalam semenit Slaine 'bernafas', bagaimana dia tidak menyadari langkah besar Slaine ini? tentu saja dirinya sadar, hanya saja dia tidak ingin mengganggu. Baginya saat ini apa yang dilakukan Slaine sudah lebih dari cukup membuatnya bahagia.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Kepalaku…" Slaine memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat berat, pandangannya juga masih sedikit gelap. Dengan susah payah dipaksanya tubuhnya bergerak.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriaknya seperti seorang wanita setelah beberapa saat, saat menyadari jika dirinya bahkan tidak memakai sehelai kain dan mendapati Inaho di sampingnya yang juga dalam keadaan yang sama. Entah mendapat kekuatan darimana, dengan sekali dorong –dengan menggunakan kaki– Slaine berhasil menjatuhkan tubuh tak berdaya Inaho ke lantai.

"Ohh.. Kau sudah bangun Bat?" Tanya Inaho memegang kepalanya yang baru saja membentur lantai akibat ulah Slaine.

"Ap..Apa.. apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau tidak ingat apa yang sudah terjadi semalam? Siapa sangka kau yang memiliki trauma ternyata bisa seliar itu? Aku saja bahkan sampai kewalahan" jelas Inaho dengan tampang yang dibuat serius.

"Ka..Kau! AHORENJI! KENAPA? KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN ITU?" teriak Slaine histeris, melempar bantal yang ada di dekatnya tepat ke arah Inaho. namun, bukannya menghindar Inaho malah tertawa menanggapi tingkah Slaine.

"Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?"

"Kau.. kau jangan pura-pura bodoh! Kau .."

"Tidak kusangka fikiranmu ternyata… Aku hanya berniat menggantikan pakaianmu. Semalam tidak lama kita meninggalkan taman kau malah pingsan. Sampai di rumah kulihat pakaianmu basah karna keringat. Makanya ku ganti, saat ingin memakaikan pakaian kamu malah menarikku ke tepat tidur."

"Bo..bohong.. kau kira aku percaya? Kenapa kau malah tidak pakai baju juga?"

"Kebiasaan tidurku memang seperti itu"

"Atau kau memang ingin ada 'apa-apa' yah?" Inaho menyeringai, perlahan tapi pasti sekarang dia sudah duduk tepat di samping Slaine. Manik merahnya menatap dalam ke manik hijau Slaine. "Sekarang masih belum saatnya"

"A..apa maksudmu?" tanya Slaine bingung

" Hari ini kau tidak ada kuliahkan?" Tanya Inaho mengalihkan pembicaraan

" Iya. Kenapa?"

" Temani aku ke suatu tempat"

"Haaah?"

"Cepatlah, tiga puluh meit lagi ku tunggu di garasi"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Slaine mengedarkan pandangannya, hanya jejeran batu nisan yang dilihatnya sejauh mata memandang. Mereka berdua berhenti tepat di sebuah nisan. Slaine menatap Inaho yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Entah apa yang ada di fikiran Inaho saat itu, Slaine juga tidak tau yang Slaine tau saat itu Inaho menangis lalu tersenyum.

"Orenji, Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Yah.. Ayo kita cari restoran aku sedikit lapar" ajak Inaho yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Slaine.

"Kau tidak bertanya siapa yang terkubur di sana?"

"Yah, aku memang sedikit penasaran, tapi toh itu bukan urusanku"

"Dia Inko, tunanganku. Hubungan kami awalnya karna bisnis orang tua. Tapi semua yang ada padanya membuatku jatuh cinta. Kau tau? Dia meninggal saat baru saja pulang dari butik mengambil baju pengantinnya sehari sebelum kami menikah mobil yang kami kendarai kecelakaan karna menghindari seseorang yang berlari secara tiba-tiba ke tengah jalan. Kau tau? Saat itu Inko tengah mengandung anak kami."

Slaine tidak melanjutkan langkahnya, matanya menatap nanar punggung Inaho yang semakin menjauh. Entah kenapa rasanya Slaine tau cerita itu, kejadian saat dirinya…..

 _Flashback_

" _Anak kurang ajar!" sebuah bangku kayu kembali mendarat dengan sempurna di punggungnya, luka lebam yang dideritanya kembali bertambah. Darah segar juga kembali mengalir dari ujung bibirnya. Seandainya bisa, detik itu juga bahkan sejak bertahun-tahun lalu Slaine sangat ingin melawan. "Itu balasanmu kepada ayah yang telah mengeluarkanmu dari jurang kemiskinan? Itu balasanmu kepada ayahmu yang sudah membantumu membiayai ibumu yang penyakitan?" namun, semua keinginan Slaine untuk melawan selalu hilang setiap pria itu yang merupakan ayah tirinya menanyakan dua pertanyaan itu. Dan seperti sudah dikomando, tubuhnya akan berhenti melawan, menerima semua siksaan-siksaan yang setiap harinya hanya menambah 'bekas-bekas' yang sangat tak layak untuk dilihat di sekujur tubuhnya._

 _Siang itu, saat matahari tengah terik-teriknya di hari terpanas di musim panas dering telpon rumah membangunkan Slaine dari 'tidur nyenyaknya'. Dengan susah payah Slaine meraih gagang telpon di sampingnya dalam hati berharap ayah tirinya yang saat itu juga tertidur di sampingnya tidak terbangung karna suara dering telpon. Bau alkohol bercampur keringat keluar dari tubuh terlentang ayah tirinya._

 _Seketika pandangan Slaine kosong saat mendengar kabar dari seberang telpon yang tadi diangkatnya. Ibunya yang tengah dirawat di rumah sakit sejak bertahun-tahun lalu meninggal? Ibunya keluarganya satu-satunya, alasannya agar tetap bisa bertahan menghadapai ayah tirinya dengan segala macam perlakuan kasar dan tidak pantasnya kepada Slaine. Dengan sekali sambar, Slaine menarik pakaiannya memakainya secara sembarangan. Secepat kilat Slaine meninggalkan kediamannya, berlari secepat yang dia bisa menuju rumah sakit._

 _Matanya sudah dipenuhi air mata, indra pendengarannya menumpul tidak lagi mendengar teriakan-teriakan dari orang yang berada di sekitarnya saat dirinya berlari menyebrangi jalan raya sampai suara itu terdengar. Suara benda menghantam benda keras lainnya, diikuti orang-orang yang kemudian berlari menuju sumber suara. Slaine menoleh sebuah mobil sedan hijau terbalik, bagian depannya rusak parah karna menghantam beton jembatan penyebrangan jalan._

 _End of Flashback_

"Orenji.. maafkan aku.. maafkan aku.. maafkan aku..karna aku.. maafkan aku Orenji" tangisan Slaine pecah. Lututnya seolah tidak sanggup menopang berat badannya untuk terus berdiri.

"Sudahlah. Semua sudah terjadi, kau menangis seperti apapun juga Inko tidak akan mungkin kembali" ucap Inaho sangat tenang, mengusap kepala Slaine lalu memeluk Slaine, berusaha menenangkan si pirang yang masih tetap menangis. "Kau tau? Sejak pertama melihatmu di bar malam itu, aku tidak mungkin melupakan orang yang merenggut hidup wanita yang sangat kucintai. Jujur aku bahkan awalnya berniat menyiksamu perlahan sebagai pembalasan dendamku. Tapi aku tdak bisa melakukan itu, Inko pasti tidak ingin aku melakukan hal jahat kepadamu apapun alasannya." Pelukan Inaho semakin erat.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maaf.." Ucapan Slaine terhenti saat bibir Inaho menempel sempurna di bibirnya. Seperti halnya Inaho yang sudah melingkarkan tangannya memeluk tubuh Slaine, begitupula Slaine memegang erat bagian belakang Inaho. Suara tangisannya sudah benar-benar berhenti, namun tangisannya masih berlanjut terlihat dari air matanya yang masih terus mengalir meskipun matanya tengah tertutup.

 **~TBC~**

 **OWARI**

Akhirnya buat chapter 3. Maafkan diri ini atas keterlambatannya, pasti banyak yang nunggu lanjutannya (pede tingkat gilgemes) hohoho. semoga chapter depan gak selama ini dan semoga chapter ini bisa dimengerti (karna jujur diriku aja rada kurang ngerti sama apa yang kuketik karna alurnya terlalu cepat hohoho /ditabok).


	4. He's a Ninja?

**Summary** **:** Empat siku yang berkedut-kedut muncul di pelipis Slaine. Sekarang dia benar-benar tau apa tujuan Inaho. Alasan Inaho mengijinkannya mengundang Harklight , dan alasan Inaho memakaikannya syal semua itu hanya agar dirinya dan Harklight tidak berduaan di satu ruangan. Inaho benar-benar tau bagaimana cara merusak suasana!

 **Disclaimer** **:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre** **:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate** **:** T

 **Pairing** **:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning** **: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan

 **Balasan review ~Cause Its You~**

 **Chi-Chan:** padahal kisahnya sepenggal doang *pukpuk Chi-chan

 **Tsusaki:** anoo di cerita ini itu sudah jadi ciri khasnya Harklight o.o)a

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **CAUSE ITS YOU**

 **(chap** **4** **)**

" **He's a Ninja?"**

"AAAAARRRGGGHHHH mooouuu" Slaine menutup tumpukan buku-buku di hadapannya.

Sejak dua setengah jam lalu dirinya sudah berkutat dengan berbagai buku referensi pemberian Inaho, namun tugas laporannya belum juga selesai. Padahal biasanya Slaine bisa menyelesaikan tugas laporan seperti ini hanya dalam waktu satu jam. Tidak ada satupun kalimat bahkan kata dari buku-buku yang dibacanya yang masuk di otaknya. Setiap mencoba memusatkan konsentrasi, ingatan tentang ciuman pertamanya bersama Inaho kembali memenuhi benaknya. Membuat suhu di sekitar daerah wajahnya terasa berkali-kali lipat lebih panas. Dan setiap kali ingatan-ingatan itu kembali, selalu saja tangannya menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Sensasi yang telah ditinggalkan Inaho di sana masih dengan jelas dapat dirasakan Slaine.

"Bibirmu kenapa Bat?" Inaho yang sejak tadi sudah bersandar di pintu kamar Slaine akhirnya angkat bicara setelah puas mengamati tingkah Slaine hampir setengah jam tanpa disadari si pirang.

"Se.. ap.. ke.." ucap Slaine panik, terlihat dari cara bicaranya yang tidak jelas dan dari refleks tubuhnya berdiri dan membuat kursi yang sejak tadi didudukinya terpelanting ke belakang saat sadar Inaho ada di dekatnya.

"Memangnya kau anak kecil yang baru belajar ngomong Bat?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Ahorenji?"

"Kenapa ini masih bagian dari rumahku. Suka-suka aku mau berada dimana"

"Tapi ini kamarku. Tidak bisakah Kau menghargai privasiku? Pri-va-si!" eja Slaine sambil menekan di setiap suku kata yang diucapkannya kepada Inaho. "Aku saja selalu menghargai privasimu!" lanjutnya kembali duduk menghadap meja belajarnya, kembali membuka buku-buku tebal yang beberapa saat lalu ditutupnya bersikap sok sibuk di depan Inaho untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Aku tidak pernah melarangmu ke kamarku Bat"

"Aho! Memangnya siapa juga yang mau ke kamarmu?"

"Jadi bukan tentang kamar?" Tanya Inaho pura-pura bodoh

"Bisakah kau keluar? Sekedar info untukmu, di sini aku lagi sibuk membuat ulang laporanku berkat orang aneh. Lucunya bahkan orang itu sempat lupa telah memberiku tugas. Terima kasih Sen-sei"

"Kau tau? Melihat wajah marahmu itu menyenangkan" lanjut Inaho lalu meninggalkan kamar Slaine sambil menyeringai.

"BAKA ORENJI! KAU MENYEBALKAN!"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Sore yang cukup buruk untuk berbelanja bahan kebutuhan sehari-hari di supermarket setidaknya begitulah menurut Slaine. Setelah hampir seharian waktu liburnya digunakan duduk menghadapi tumpukan referensi, meladeni setiap omongan Inaho yang selalu saja membuatnya terlihat bodoh sekarang dirinya harus berjalan di lorong-lorong yang terbentuk dari kumpulan rak-rak pajangan produk yang lebih terlihat seperti lorong-lorong labirin di mata Slaine. Belum lagi titipan barang kebutuhan Inaho yang sangat banyak. Tiga perempat dari belanjaan Slaine sore itu adalah barang milik Inaho. membawanya dengan kereta belanjaan saja sudah lumayan susah, bagaimana dia pulang membawa semua itu?

Bulu kuduk Slaine berdiri saat merasakan seseorang memegang pundaknya. Sangat tidak lucu menurutnya jika Inaho tiba-tiba muncul dengan tampang 'apa yang kau lakukan? Bisa kubantu?' di tengah antrian untuk membayar seperti ini. Tapi sangkaan Slaine salah besar. Yang berdiri di baliknya bukanlah sensei bermuka datar yang dia kenal –Slaine sedikit kecewa sebenarnya,hati kecilnya tidak bisa berbohong berharap si Orenji muncul tiba-tiba–. Tapi muncul adalah seorang wanita pendek yang warna rambutnya sengaja diberi warna merah jambu yang cukup mencolok di tengah keramaian seperti itu.

"Slaine-kun, lama tidak bertemu" sapa si wanita ramah setelah beberapa saat mereka saling berpandangan.

"Aha..ha..ha.. Lemrina-san.. apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Slaine seperti orang bodoh kepada wanita di hadapannya.

"Membayar pajak!. Slaine-kun masih tidak berubah, Kufikir karna sudah tidak bekerja di tempat kakak, kekikukan Slaine-kun akan sedikit hilang. Ternyata tidak juga, syukurlah."

"Aha..ha.."

Slaine hanya bisa tertawa hambar, tidak tau harus menanggapi seperti apa pembicaraan dengan Lemrina. Sejujurnya Slaine bahkan sudah lupa tepatnya berusaha menghapus semua memori kelamnya. Namun, pertemuannya dengan Lemrina kembali mengingatkan Slaine 'siapa dirinya sebenarnya'. Bagaimana tidak? Meskipun dirinya baru bekerja sebagai 'penghibur' di tempat Asseylum-san baru-baru ini –meskipun sekarang jalan Slaine sudah jauh dari dunia seperti itu berkat Inaho– yang tidak lain adalah kakak kandung Lemrina, tapi sejak kecil sejak ibunya menikah lagi dirinya tidak lebih hanyalah sebagai 'penghibur' untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya dan perawatan ibunya.

"Bagaimana dengan bossmu sekarang, ano maksudku…"

"Tidak apa-apa Lemrina-san, orang yang tau siapa aku yang sebenarnya pasti akan bertanya seperti itu. Dia baik tapi kadang menyebalkan. Dia perhatian tapi sering terlalu perhatian. Dia dewasa tapi tingkahnya kadang lebih kekanakan dari anak kecil. Dia selalu membantu tapi kadang malah menyusahkan."

"Dari cerita Slaine-kun dia orang yang lumayan aneh. Tapi syukurlah Slaine-kun betah"

"Aku bahkan tidak bilang kalau aku betah.."

"Slaine-kun tidak bilang, tapi dari cara Slaine-kun ngomong ketahuan kalau Slaine-kun betah di sana. Syukurlah Slaine-kun. Ano nee, aku tidak akan kalah darinya"

"Apanya?"

"Sepertinya Slaine-kun tidak sadar, tapi kurasa orang itu sudah mampu membuka sedikit hati Slaine-kun yang selama ini tertutup rapat."

"Lemrina-san.. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan"

" _Sampai berapa lama kau mau berdiri di sana? kau tidak lihat antrian yang panjang itu?"_

Gleeek, Slaine hanya mampu menelan ludahnya sendiri saat mendengar suara orang yang baru saja menegurnya dengan ketus. Slaine tidak usah berbalik ke belakang tempat orang itu berdiri yang lalu mengambil kantong pelastik besar yang tengah ditenteng Slaine. Hanya melihat sorot mata berbinar dari kasir yang ada di hadapannya Slaine sudah tau yang di belakangnya itu adalah Inaho.

Sudah lama Slaine yakin kalau Inaho itu bukan manusia biasa. Sekarang Slaine malah semakin yakin Inaho itu adalah seorang ninja. Jika tidak, tidak mungkin dia selalu bisa muncul dimana saja seperti itu. Kalau dia bisa ke supermarket sendiri kenapa si Orange freak satu ini malah menyuruhnya membeli semua kebutuhannya? Slaine mengomel dalam hati. Sayangnya tempat di depan kasir bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuk memukul seseorang, bukan karna banyaknya saksi mata tapi juga karna ada cctv yang terpasang yang bisa menjadi bukti kejahatan Slaine seandainya dia benar-benar memukul Inaho. Ingin rasanya Slaine menendang orang itu.

"Nee, sampai ketemu lagi Lemrina-san" ucap Slaine pamit yang hanya dibalas lambaian tangan dari si rambut pink.

Sebenarnya Slaine sedikit bersyukur Inaho datang, dirinya tidak perlu susah-susah mengangkat barang belanjaan sebanyak itu. Buktinya Inaho membawa semua barang belanjaan yang tadi sempat jadi fikiran Slaine. Dengan santainya, bahkan seperti tanpa beban Inaho membawa semuaya sendirian. Untuk yang satu ini Slaine sempat kagum. Siapa sangka tubuh kecil Inaho –sekedar info Slaine lebih tinggi dari Inaho sekitar enam sentimeter, yang merupakan satu-satunya hal yang bisa Slaine menangkan dari Inaho– bisa kuat membawa semua itu.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukannya tadi kau bilang sangat sibuk makanya menyuruhku berbelanja?" tanya Slaine setelah selesai mengomel dan mengagumi Inaho dalam hati.

"Belanjaanmu sangat banyak, aku khawatir kau tidak bisa membawanya sendirian makanya ku jemput."

"Oh, terima kasih, kau memang sensei yang sangat pengertian Orenji" balas Slaine sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Ternyata kau malah asik selingkuh dengan wanita lain. Cantik dan seksi pula, jadi tipemu sepeti itu Bat?" Inaho kembali bertanya dengan nada mengejek –sebenarnya Inaho sangat penasaran siapa wanita tadi. Jarang-jarang melihat Slaine bisa seakrab itu dengan orang lain selain Harklight, di kampus saja Slaine termaksud orang yang susah bergaul menurut pengamatan Inaho–, mengacuhkan ucapan terima kasih Slaine yang tadi.

"Apa?" tanya Slaine bingung dan ikut berhenti, saat Inaho yang sedari tadi berjalan di sampingnya tiba-tiba berhenti dan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya kepada Slaine untuk menunjukkan pipinya.

"Hadiahku karna menjemputmu, setidaknya aku dapat ciuman minimal di pipi"

"Kau tau sendiri kalau aku itu alergi dengan Pria. Kau mengejekku yah Ahorenji?"

"Padahal waktu itu, kau malah tidak mau melepaskan ciumanku" Inaho kembali menyeringai saat menyadari saat ini wajah Slaine sempurna berubah warna menjadi merah seperti tomat.

"Arrrgghh URUSAI!"

"Wajahmu merah Bat"

"Itu karna hawa di sini panas. Iya karna hawa di sini panas" jawab Slaine sembari mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain

"Setidaknya sekarang kau tidak bilang 'trauma' tapi 'alergi' haha"

Inaho kembali berjalan pelan, menatap punggung Slaine yang semakin menjauhinya karna setengah berlari menuju parkiran. Sudah lama dirinya tidak sebahagia ini hanya karna menatap punggung orang lain. Seingatnya orang pertama yang bisa membuatnya merasa hidup adalah Inko, ingatannya kembali mengenang tunangannya. Didongakkannya kepalanya menatap langit biru di atas sana untuk menahan air matanya yang hampir tumpah karna mengingat Inko. Tidak pernah terlintas di dalam benaknya jika dirinya akan merasa sehidup ini hanya karna berada di dekat orang yang seharusnya dia benci. Orang yang menyebabkan Inkonya pergi ke tempat yang tidak dapat dijangkaunya.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Inaho yang pagi itu berniat membangunkan Slaine untuk membuat sarapan mereka hanya bisa memandang datar –penuh tanya– saat melihat Slaine yang ternyata sudah bangun tidak seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Hawa pagi hari di bulan Oktober cukup dingin untuk membuat tulang menggigil. Tapi tidak bagi Slaine yang pagi itu sudah dipenuhi semangat membara. Sejak setengah jam yang lalu, Slaine sudah memncoba hampir setengah isi lemarinya. Mondar mandir di depan cermin seukuran badan yang terpasang di kamarnya seperti seorang model. Bahkan sesekali berpose layaknya model parfum pria di majalah.

"Ka….."

"Kau kelihatan norak bergaya seperti itu" celetuk Inaho saat Slaine tengah menatap dirinya di cermin dan keduan telunjukknya menunjuk pantulan bayangan dirinya yang sedang berpose.

Dengan malas Slaine berjalan menuju pintu, mendorong Inaho yang sudah menyilangkan tangan di dadanya dengan sombong, dan menutup pintu kamarnya tidak lupa mengunci kamar dari dalam agar Inaho tidak seenak jidatnya lagi memasuki kamarnya sekalipun ini adalah rumahnya. Oh ayolah, ini masih pagi, Slaine tidak ingin melihat wajah datar Inaho sepagi ini dan menghancurkan moodnya yang sudah sangat bagus.

"Sarapan sudah siap di meja makan" kata Slaine setelah moodnya membaik, dengan dua tarikan nafas panjang. Slaine kembali ke aktifitasnya yang tadi, melihat dirinya sendiri dari cermin. Membereskan pakaiannya yang sedikit berhamburan dan kembali melihat pantulan bayangannya di cermin terakhir kalinya sebelum mengambil tas dan beberapa buku kuliahnya. Meskipun sudah menyiapkan diri akan melihat Inaho berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamarnya saat dia membuka pintu, tetap saja Slaine kaget saat Inaho benar-benar berada di sana.

"Kau mau kemana dengan penampilan aneh seperti itu?" Tanya Inaho masih dengan ekspresi datar yang susah ditebak.

"Maaf saja kalau penampilan sehari-hariku aneh" jawab Slaine tidak mau kalah

"Ini bukan penampilanmu sehari-hari. Liat saja, kau bahkan menyisir rambutmu. Seingatku rambutmu tidak pernah serapih ini. memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Mau kerja tugas kelompok. Kau ini sudah seperti ibu-ibu saja Orenji. Pertanyaanmu terlalu banyak!"

"Baiklah aku akan mengantarmu, tunggu aku…"

"Oh tidak terima kasih, aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu sensei. Aku tidak ingin menambah utangku padamu yang sudah sangat banyak dan menggunung itu."

"Aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan, jadi…"

"Orenji-sama, aku tidak tau rumah temanku dimana…"

"Kau mau ke rumah temanmu tapi kau tidak tau rumahnya? Kau ini bodoh?"

"Harklight dan aku janjian akan ketemu di café depan kampus, dari sana kami akan sama-sama ke rumahnya. Jadi kau tidak usah repot-repot mengantarku!" jawab Slaine kesal berjalan menuju tangga. Belum lagi kakinya menginjak anak tangga, pergelangan tangannya terasa sedikit sakit akibat genggaman Inaho yang tiba-tiba.

"Bagimana dengan rumah? Kau mau pergi tanpa memebersihkannya? Kau tau sendiri aku tidak tahan dengan debu" cegah Inaho pura-pura lemah, tapi di mata Slaine seperti mencari masalah

"Sudah kubersihkan tadi sebelum membuat sarapan"

"Cu..cu..cucian. iya, kau sudah mencuci pakaian? Hari ini sepertinya baik untuk menjemur."

"Kalau kau memeriksa keranjang pakaian kotormu, kau akan liat di sana tidak ada pakaian kotor. Pakaian kotormu yah itu yang sekarang menempel di tubuhmu Prof. Kaizuka"

"Makan siang. Kau mau melihatku mati kelaparan? Kalau kau pergi siang ini aku makan apa?"

Slaine memutar matanya malas. "Oh ayolah Orenji, sebelum aku tinggal di sini kau bisa masak sendiri. Atau kalau malas masak kau bisa memesan makanan, pizza misalnya. Dan lagi sepertinya kau terlalu banyak nonton drama Korea, kau kira kita ini full home?"

"Kau tau sendirikan aku sedang sibuk? Aku tidak sempat memasak. Aku sudah memutuskan tidak akan memakan makanan cepat saji. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Dan lagi kenapa kau harus berkelompok dengan Harklight?"

"Kenapa memangnya? Harklight partner yang bisa diajak kerja sama jika ada tugas seperti ini. dan pembagian ini langsung dari dosen! Sebenarnya maumu apa sih Orenji?"

"Tidak bisakah kau kerja sebagian, dia kerja sebagian? Nanti baru disatukan? Tidak usah pergi ke rumahnya segala"

"Yang namanya tugas kelompok itu kerjanya tidak seperti itu. Kami harus mendiskusikan apa yang kami kerja!"

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh keluar rumah hari ini, firasatku tidak enak! Kalau kau mau kerja kelompok kenapa tidak suruh saja si Harklight itu ke sini? Kalian bisa kerja di sini"

"Hooooh. Kau jenius, dan dia akan tau kita tinggal bersama?"

"Kenapa memangnya? Aku kan bisa bilang kalau orang tuamu menitipkanmu padaku"

Slaine diam sejenak, memkirkan kembali semua yang dikatakan Inaho. Ide Inaho sebenarnya tidak buruk. Bukannya memang tidak aneh jika ayahnya menitipkannya kepada Inaho? Semua orang rasanya akan percaya dengan alasan semacam itu. Terlebih lagi, di rumah ini Inaho punya koleksi buku yang lumayan lengkap di ruang perpustakaannya, mungkin saja referensi yang dicarinya ada di koleksi buku Inaho. kalau mereka kebingungan, mungkin saja Inaho akan membantunya –yah meskipun yang satu ini agak diragukan–, dia juga tidak perlu membawa buku-buku beratnya ke rumah Harklight. Setelah sedikit merenung, akhirnya Slaine setuju dengan apa yang baru saja diusulkan Inaho. mengambil ponsel di tasnya lalu menghubungi Harklight.

" _Moshi-moshi, Harklight-kun. Maaf tiba-tiba bagaimana kalao kerja tugasnya di tempatku saja? Ok. Akan ku kirim alamatnya di pesan"_

Slaine kembali ke kamarnya menyimpan tas, sementara itu Inaho kembali menyeringai senang atas kemenangan di depan matanya.

Setengah jam berlalu, Slaine baru saja selesai membersihkan kediaman Inaho –untuk yang kedua kalinya pagi itu–, seseorang menekan bel yang disambut dengan senyum gembira Slaine sambil berlari menuju saja tangannya menyentuh gagang pintu dan bersiap membuka pintu. Sesuatu yang tebal dan hangat melingkari lehernya. Inaho hanya memasang tampang datar –tidak usah bertanya pakai saja– saat Slaine menatap wajah Senseinya.

"Moshi-moshi, maaf mengganggu"

"Harklight-kun, maaf tiba-tiba merubah tempat…."

"Aku yang menyuruhnya, semalam dia demam tinggi, sekarang sudah turun tapi aku tidak mengijinkannya kemana-mana dulu. Makanya kusuruh dia mengajakmu kerja tugas di sini"

Sekarang Slaine tau alasan Inaho memakaikannya syal. Yang Slaine tidak tau, memangnya apa untungnya berbohong kepada Harklight kalau dirinya sakit? Sekali lagi Slaine tidak tau apa yang difikirkan seorang Inaho Kaizuka.

"Se.. Maksudku Prof? Anda?" tanya Harklight tidak kalah bingung dan kagetnya

"Slaine tidak pernah cerita? Ayahnya menitipkan dia kepadaku, makanya dia pindah ke sini. Masuklah, di luar dingin."

Harklight mengangguk, mengikuti Inaho dan Slaine yang sudah lebih dulu masuk menuju ruang tengah. Sementara Harklight mengeluarkan semua barangnya dari tas, Inaho dengan santainya berbaring di sofa paling panjang di ruangan itu. Menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan lengan.

"Prof, Anda bisa masuk angin jika tidur di tempat ini? kenapa tidak tidur di kamar saja?" Tanya Slaine berpura-pura sopan saat baru kembali dari dapur membawa minuman dan beberapa cupcake buatan tangannya sebagai cemilan mengerjakan tugas.

"Aku sangat ngantuk, semalam tidak tidur karna merawatmu. Sudah tidak sanggup menaiki tangga untuk ke kamar. Aku hanya butuh sedikit… tidur… " jawab Inaho pura-pura tertidur.

Empat siku yang berkedut-kedut muncul di pelipis Slaine. Sekarang dia benar-benar tau apa tujuan Inaho. Alasan Inaho mengijinkannya mengundang Harklight , dan alasan Inaho memakaikannya syal semua itu hanya agar dirinya dan Harklight tidak berduaan di satu ruangan. Inaho benar-benar tau bagaimana cara merusak suasana!

"Harklight-kun cobalah, itu cupcake buatanku, kemarin…"

"JANGAN DIMAKAN" teriak Inaho yang langsung bangun dari tidurnya

"Prof?" Tanya Harklight bingung, pertama kalinya melihat Dosennya itu bertingkah cukup aneh, sangat berbeda dengan yang selama ini di kampus. Jangankan Harklight, Slaine yang sudah tinggal bersama Inaho saja masih bingung dengan apa yang baru dilihatnya. Namun, Slaine tau pasti Inaho akan melakukan hal-hal konyol lainnya. Benar saja apa yang terlintas di fikiran Slaine.

"Slaine membuat cupcake itu saat sedang flu, bagaimana kalau virus flunya ada di cupcake itu. Bisa bahaya kalau dimakan" ucap Inaho mengambil paksa semua cupcake buatan Slaine termaksud yang sudah hampir dimakan Harklight dan membawanya kembali masuk ke dapur. Tidak lama kemudian, Inaho keluar membawa beberapa bungkus cemilan seperti keripik kentang dan rumput laut. Lalu kembali tidur di sofa seperti tadi.

Slaine hanya bisa mengurut dada sabar melihat tingkah laku Inaho. rusak sudah rencana PDKT-nya kepada Harklight berkat manusia bernama Inaho. Mereka berdua Slaine dan Harklight kembali fokus mengerjakan tugasnya, sementara itu Inaho yang berpura-pura tertidur hanya mengawasi dari balik lengannya. Berusaha menahan tawanya karna sukses menghalangi niat Slaine dan sukses membuat Harklight merasa sedikit terintimidasi berkat kehadirannya. Saking fokusnya mereka mengerjakan tugas, mereka bahkan tidak sadar jam di dinding sudah menunjuk angka satu. Sudah lewat dari jam makan siang.

"Pantas saja aku sedikit lapar, jam makan siang sudah lewat. Harklight-kun ingin makan apa? Akan kubuatkan" Tanya Slaine

"Kau tidak perlu masak, aku sudah memesankan pizza untuk kalian. Sebentar lagi pengantar pizanya akan datang" sela Inaho. Benar saja baru sekitar lima detik dari Inaho menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bel rumah itu berbunyi. Tentu saja Inaho menyruh Harklight mengambilnya dengan alasan Slaine masih belum boleh terlalu kena hawa dingin.

"Tsk. Kau itu benar benar menyebalkan Orenji!" desis Slaine setengah berbisik takut kalau-kalau Harklight tiba-tiba muncul. Tapi Inaho tetap seperti biasa, pura-pura sedang tidak terjadi apa-apa dan tidak tau apa-apa.

"Harklight, bagaimana tugas kalian?" Tanya Inaho setelah Harklight kembali.

"Sudah rampung sekitar sembilan puluh lima persen Prof."

"Oh baguslah. Kalau sudah sebaiknya kau pulang yah. Aku tidak mengusirmu, tapi Slaine masih butuh istirahat." Lanjut Inaho dengan sangat sopan

"Tapi Prof…"

"Prof benar Slaine, Slaine butuh istirahat. Ayo cepat kita selesaikan ini agar Slaine bisa lebih cepat istirahat"

Lima belas menit kemudian, Harklight yang sudah membereskan barang-barangnya pamit pulang. Inaho dan Slaine sebagai tuan rumah mengantar Harklight sampai depan pintu. Sementara Slaine tengah depresi karna ulah Inaho, Inaho tengah bergembira ria karna usahanya berhasil. Tentu saja Slaine marah besar. Tapi jangan sebut Inaho Prof jika tidak bisa menghilangkan marah Slaine.

Sejak Harklight meninggalkan kediaman mereka, Slaine mengunci dirinya di kamar. Sampai Slaine mendengar teriakan Inaho dari lantai satu yang berasal dari dapur. Dengan sangat panik Slaine berlari menuju dapur. Menuruni dua bahkan tiga anak tangga sekali langkah.

"Apa? Orenji kau kenapa?" tanyanya panik saat mendapati Inaho tengah berjongkok di salah satu sudut dapur

"Hei lihat. Aku ternyata berbakat dalam seni. Liat cupcake buatanmu? Aku menghiasnya seperti ini. gambarnya mrip aku dan kau kan Bat?"

"Ku.. Ku kira kau.. kau kenapa-napa Ahorenji.. hiks"

"Bat.. jangan menangis. Hei aku baik-baik saja" ucap Inaho panik mendekati Slaine masih dengan memegang dua buah cupcake hiasannya. Dengan sekali sambar Slaine mengambil satu cupcake bergambar Inaho, dan memakannya seperti orang kesetanan. Slaine ingin menunjukkan bahwa saat ini dirinya sangat amat marah kepada Inaho, dan melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan memakan 'wajah' Inaho di cupcake itu.

"Tidak kusangkan kau sangat menyukaiku Bat. Cuuuuu" bukannya takut yang dirasakan Inaho seperti yang diharapkan Slaine. Inaho malah bahagia melihat Slaine memakan 'wajahnya' dengan santao mengecup pipi Slaine yang belepotan dengan krim cupcake lalu mengacak rambut si surai pirang yang masih terdiam karna bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"HARUSNYA KAU TAKUT AHORENJIIIIIII!" teriak Slaine, sementara Inaho hanya menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan berusaha menahan tawanya melihat tingkah anak didiknya.

 **~TBC~**

 **OWARI**

Jadi chapter ini kebanyakan inspirasi dari liat fanart-fanart yang bertebaran. Seperti yang kita tau bulan ini fanart InaSure itu dipenuhi dua gambar cupcake sama syal, makanya chapter ini masukin syal sama cupcake itu karna masih diliputi perasaan bahagia tiap liat fanart bertebaran tentang cupcake sama syal hahahaha.. see di chapter berikutnya


	5. Day Nightmare

**Summary** **:** Matanya terbelalak saat menangkap tiga sosok yang sangat tidak asing baginya yang menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang itu. Inaho, Harklight dan…. Ayah tirinya

 **Disclaimer** **:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre** **:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate** **:** T

 **Pairing** **:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning** **: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan

 **Balasan review ~Cause Its You~**

 **Aya-chan** : heu heu heuuuuu Inahonya selalu pintar~~~ jadi pengen makan cupcake~~ heu heu heu /ketawa jenis apaahini.

 **Tetsuya Ryuuji:** Inaho Cuma gak mau Slainenya diambil orang lain~~ hohoo cinta segitiga sudah biasa~~ coba baca fanficku yang judulnya 'Masih Seperti Dulu' di sana cintanya segi empat loh~~~ /malah promosi hahaha.. ano jangan dipanggil senpai deh~~ panggil Rara saja :3 biar lebih akrab gitu hahahahah

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **CAUSE ITS YOU**

 **(chap** **5** **)**

' **Day Nightmare'**

" _Ahorenji.. Yamette!" Slaine mendorong kepala Inaho yang sekarang tengah menempel dan menjilati ruas tulang leher miliknya. Saliva milik Inaho sudah sepenuhnya membasahi leher jenjang milik Slaine._

" _Tapi yang disini berkata lain Bat" Inaho melanjutkan kegiatannya tanpa mempedulikan permintaan Slaine._

" _Itu tidak dirancang untuk hal seperti ini!" Slaine masih berusaha menjauhkan Inaho dari dirinya. Tapi bukan Inaho namanya jika Slaine bisa dengan gampang lepas darinya. "AAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHHHHHH!"_

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHHH" dadanya naik turun sangat cepat, nafasnya terlihat tersenggal, seluruh tubuhnya hampir basah karna peluhnya sendiri. _Sial! Mimpi macam apa itu?_ Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri yang masih sementara mengumpulkan kesadaran khas orang yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kau berisik sekali Bat" Inaho yang tertidur di samping Slaine melempar bantal kursi yang tadi dipakainya.

"Gomenasai…. SIAL!" teriak Slaine saat melihat jam dinding di ruang santai. Setengah berlari Slaine menuju kamar mandi, menggosok gigi dan mencuci mukanya. Kurang dari lima menit Slaine kembali ke ruang santai, mengambil tas kuliahnya yang memang sejak kemarin sore tidak sempat dia bawa kembali ke kamarnya. "Ittekimasu!" teriaknya sambil berlari meninggalkan rumah. Sementara itu Inaho hanya bisa memandang datar kepergian Slaine pagi –menjelang siang– itu, Slaine bahkan tidak mengganti pakaiannya.

"Bukannya hari ini dia tidak ada kuliah? Hari ini juga bukan shift kerja paruh waktunya. Kenapa dia tergesa-gesa seperti itu?" Sama seperti Slaine beberapa detik lalu, kali ini Inaho bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Dengan malas Inaho membereskan kekacauan yang ada di ruangan itu. Menyimpan kembali dua _stick game_ dan kotak _play station_ ke tempatnya semula. "Bukannya dari semalam dia tidak makan karna main game? Tadi dia bahkan pergi tanpa sarapan" Inaho mempercepat kegiatan membersihkannya.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Bibir mungil itu tidak hentinya mengembangkan senyum merekah. Sudah hampir satu jam bibir itu melengkung indah seperti bulan sabit saat malam hari, hanya sesekali berubah bentuk membulat saat tanpa sadar dirinya ber-O ria saat pria dihadapannya menjelaskan penuh antusias. Wajahnya tidak mau kalah mengeluarkan ekspresi hatinya yang hari ini benar-benar senang. Rona merah benar-benar menguasai pipinya yang setiap detik dirasanya kian memanas akibat detak jantungnya yang juga berdetak semakin dan semakin kencang.

"Ano.. Lemrina-san.. apa ada yag kurang jelas?" Pria berambut kuning itu akhirnya bertanya juga setelah hampir sepuluh menit melihat anak didiknya tidak mengerjakan soal latihan yang diberikannya dan malah asik tersenyum sendiri.

"Ti..tidak.. semuanya sangat jelas. Penjelasan dari Slaine-kun lebih baik daripada guruku di sekolah" jawab si rambut merah mudah malu-malu lalu melanjutkan apa yang memang harus diselesaikannya.

Sementara Lemrina kembali sibuk mengerjakan soal dari Slaine, Slaine juga kembali sibuk bermain dengan ponselnya mencari pekerjaan _part time_ lain yang mungkin saja bisa dikerjakannya. Karna sekarang dirinya sudah tinggal bersama Inaho tentu saja makin mudah baginya untuk menabung karna biaya kesehariannya secara tidak langsung dibiayai Inaho. Uang dari hasil kerjanya sebagai kasir di café dekat kampusnya juga sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membiayai kuliahnya. Tapi dirinya tetap butuh beberapa kerjaan lagi yang hasilnya untuk ditabung, agar diriya bisa cepat membayar hutang-hutangnya kepada Inaho. Tidak mungkin dirinya bisa tinggal terus menerus di rumah Inaho.

Raut wajahnya yang tadi penuh antusias berubah menunjukkan bahwa sekarang ini hatinya sangat jengkel saat melihat rentetan pesan singkat dan panggilan dari Inaho. Slaine sendiri tidak mau repot-repot membalas pesan dari Inaho, jangankan membalas, membacanya saja Slaine tidak berminat sama sekali. Tanpa perasaan bersalah sama sekali Slaine langsung menghapus semua pesan di ponselnya. Beberapa detik setelah semua pesannya terhapus, ponsel miliknya yang berwarna putih kembali berbunyi. Wajah si pirang seketika bersemu merah saat menyadari bunyi ringtone yang dikeluarkan ponselnya adalah bunyi ringtone khusus untuk Harklight.

Slaine sedikit mengambil jarak dari Lemrina hanya untuk mengangkat telpon Harklight, mengambil nafas panjang untuk menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang selalu saja berdetak kencang lebih dari biasanya saat nama Harklight muncul di benaknya.

"Ha..halo Harklight-kun, ada apa?"

" _Slaine? Syukurlah.. Dari tadi Harklight mencoba menghubungimu, Harklight bahkan mengirim beberapa pesan. Slaine ada dimana? Tadi Prof Inaho menghubungiku, dia mencari Slaine. Sebaiknya Slaine menghubungi dia."_

"Aha ha ha Baru saja aku mau menelponnya ha ha ha" jawab Slaine berbohong. Hatinya yang tadi seperti padang bunga berwarna warni seketika berubah menjadi padang mawar hitam karna tau alasan Harklight menghubunginya. "Yah. Aku sedang mengajar adik kenalanku. Lumayan untuk menambah biaya kuliahku"

" _Ya sudah, kalau sudah selesai bilang yah, Harklight akan menjemputmu"_

Hati Slaine kembali ditumbuhi bunga warna-warni mendengar ucapan Harklight. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu akan kukirim alamatnya" setelah selesai menjawab telpon dari harklight dengan wajah dipenuhi senyum dengan lincah jari jemarinya menari-nari di atas layar ponselnya.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Bunyi derik daun pintu yag terbuka kembali membuat Slaine menoleh ke arah pintu masuk café. Namun, Harklight yang seharusnya sudah datang sejak setengah jam lalu belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Sudah beberapa kali Slaine mencoba menghubungi ponsel Harklight tapi yang menjawab adalah mesin penerima telpon. Hatinya sudah sangat cemas sejak dua puluh lima menit yang lalu. Tidak biasanya Harklight terlambat seperti ini saat membuat janji. _Lima menit lagi jika dalam lima menit Harklight tidak muncul aku akan ke rumahnya_ putus Slaine dalam hatinya.

Benar saja bahkan setelah sepuluh menit Slaine menunggu Harklight tidak muncul juga. Sedikit tergesa Slaine meninggalkan café itu, berlari menuju stasiun _mrt_ terdekat. Matanya sempat tertuju di kerumunan orang tidak jauh dari café tempat tadi dia menunggu. Sebuah mobil sport berwarna orange yang sangat di kenalinya terlihat mencuat dari sela-sela kerumunan itu. Langkahnya terhenti, tanpa fikir panjang menuju ke tempat mobil Inaho yang dilihatnya.

Matanya terbelalak saat menangkap tiga sosok yang sangat tidak asing baginya yang menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang itu. Inaho dengan wajah lebam darah segar mengalir dari bibirnya dengan posisi tertidur beralaskan aspal jalanan. Harklight yang keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Inaho hanya saja posisi tubuhnya tidak semengenaskan Inaho, dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya dia masih bisa duduk. Dan pria itu, ayah tirinya yang sejak setahun lalu tidak pernah dilihatnya lagi, saat ini tepat di depan mata Slaine tengah menghujani wajah Inaho dengan tinjuannya tanpa ampun.

"Pa..pa.." hanya kata itu yang akhirnya keluar dari mulut Slaine. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Gemetar melihat ayah tirinya, gemetar melihat kondisi Harklight dan gemetar melihat Inaho yang sekarang sempurna berubah seperti samsak tinju.

Tiga pasang mata itu serentak mengalihkan pandangan ke Slaine. Dua pasang mata menyuruhnya lari secepat dan sejauh mungkin dari sana. Dan sepasang mata penuh kilatan emosi yang Slaine sangat takuti. Terlambat bagi Slaine, ayah tirinya sudah memegang tangannya menariknya paksa dan mendorongnya masuk kedalam mobil merahnya yang terlihat sangat mahal.

Inaho hanya bisa memandang mobil itu meninggalkan dirinya dan kerumunan orang yang sedari tadi hanya menonton. Suaranya bahkan tidak lagi bisa keluar, tidak hanya bibirnya, pipi bahkan pelipisnya juga mengalirkan darah tanda bahwa pukulan tuan Saazbaum bukanlah pukulan main-main. Inaho kehilangan kesadaran tepat saat matanya tidak lagi bisa menangkap sosok mobil merah yyang membawa Slaine.

 _ **Satu Minggu Kemudian**_

"Nao-kun. Syukurlah akhirnya kau sadar juga" Yuki yang sejak seminggu lalu terus berada di samping adik satu-satunya itu sedikit menangis haru saat melihat akhirnya Inaho tersadar dari komanya. Tanpa henti menciumi tangan adiknya.

"Kau siapa?"

"Nao-kun. Ini tidak lucu! Jangan bercanda Nao-kun!"

"Kau siapa?"

Yuki sempurna memenuhi ruang perawatan Inaho dengan suara tangisannya. Dengan cepat menekan tombol di bawah tempat tidur Inaho yang langsung berhubungan dengan ruang perawat. Kurang dari lima menit seorang dokter berusia sekitar tiga puluh sampai empat puluh tahun masuk ke ruangan itu diikuti oleh dua orang suster yang salah satunya mengajak Yuki meninggalkan ruangan selama pemeriksaan berlangsung

 _ **Enam hari lalu di kediaman Saazbaum**_

Selimut berwarna merah marun membungkus seluruh tubuh Slaine, tangan kirinya sejak tadi mencakar leher bahkan seluruh tubuhnya. Berharap hal itu dapat menghapus semua bekas berwarna merah yang telah ditinggalkan Saazbaum yang tidak lain adalah ayah tirinya sendiri. Matanya menatap kosong kepada tubuh kaku Saazbaum yang tergeletak di lantai. Tidak ada perasaan bersalah ataupun ketakutan yang tergambar di kedua mata hijau Slaine. Sekarang ini kepalanya terlalu penuh dengan kenyataan bahwa akhirnya dirinya benar-benar terbebas dari ayah tirinya. Sebuah senyum sinis tersungging dari bibirnya saat kembali melihat betapa malangnya nasib orang yang selama belasan tahun ini telah dipanggilnya Ayah. Terlentang dengan tubuh tanpa busana dan mulut dipenuhi busa karna overdosis saat menggunakan obat-obatan sebelum mempermainkan Slaine.

"Terima Kasih Papa!" ucapnya lalu membuang ludahnya tepat ke tubuh Saazbaum yang telah kaku itu sebelum meninggalkan kediaman ayah tirinya.

 _ **Lima hari lalu**_

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau masih belum puas membuat Prof Inaho koma dan membuat Harklight kritis?" tegur seseorang yang dikenalnya bernama Nina. Salah satu mahasiswi tercantik di kampusnya. Slaine tau bahwa wanita itu sudah lama memperhatikan Harklight.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Slaine bingung

"Kau jangan pura-pura bodoh. Atau mungkin kau menganggap kami orang bodoh yang tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tidak kusangka kau menggunakan alasan 'trauma' untuk mendekati orang seperti Prof Inaho dan untuk memanfaatkan Harklight. Sudah kuduga dari awal, kau dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa berteman!" tanpa rasa bersalah, Nina menuangkan segelas milktea yang dipegangnya tepat di atas kepala Slaine.

 _ **Empat hari lalu**_

Slaine hanya berdiri di depan pintu ruang perawatan Inaho. Mata hijau kebiruan itu tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya kepada sosok pria berambut coklat di dalam sana yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri. Hampir seluruh tubuhnya terbalut perban. Selang oksigen terlihat keluar dari lubang hidungnya. Denyut jantung yang terpasang di monitor terlihat stabil sejak satu jam lalu dia berdiri dan menatap dari kaca di pintu ruangan itu. Seorang wanita berambut dengan panjang sepundak tampak duduk di sebelah Inaho.

Ingin rasanya Slaine masuk ke ruangan itu. Berbisik tepat di telinga Inaho dan menyuruhnya cepat membuka mata. Menyuruhnya untuk melontarkan kalimat-kalimat yang membuat Slaine bisa sangat membenci si orange freak itu. Sejujurnya, saat ini Slaine sangat merindukan kalimat-kalimat menyebalkan dari Inaho.

 _ **Tiga hari lalu**_

"Slaine? Bagimana keadaanmu?" Slaine duduk tepat di samping tempat tidur Harklight. Keadaannya tidak jauh lebih baik dari Inaho, tapi setidaknya saat ini Harklight sudah sadar. Dia bahkan sudah lepas dari masa kritisnya. Meskipun harus melewati beberapa bulan untuk kesembuhan totalnya.

"Harklight.. aku Maafkan aku. Karna ku Kau jadi seperti ini. seharusnya dari awal kuceritakan semuanya padamu. Supaya kau menjauhiku supaya hal seperti ini tidak menimpamu!" Slaine akhirnya menangis. Empat hari ini adalah empat hari terberat dalam hidupnya. Bahkan lebih berat daripada harus menjadi pelampiasan nafsu Saazbaum.

"Hei Jangan menangis. Kalau Slaine menangis, Harklight tidak bisa membersihkan wajah Slaine dari air mata dengan tangan dipenuhi perban seperti ini." ucap Harklight lembut mencoba menghentikan tangisan Slaine.

Slaine diam. Menatap Harklight di depannya yang terlihat seperti mummy. Siapa sangka sikap orang yang setahun ini dikaguminya tetap tidak berubah? Tetap seperti Harklight di hari-hari kemarin. Slaine akhirnya menceritakan siapa sebenarnya dirinya, alasan kenapa selama ini dia trauma dengan makhluk bernama pria, dan bagaimana dia bisa tinggal di tempat Inaho bahkan tentang pekerjaannya di tempat hiburan malam juga diceritakannya kepada Harklight. Harklight hanya mendengarkan semua cerita Slaine dari A sampai Z.

"Lalu?" Harklight akhirnya bertanya setelah Slaine cukup lama diam

"Aku ini bukan orang yang baik!"

"Baik dan buruk itu relatif Slaine. Kau hanya terpojok. Siapapun akan melakukan hal seperti itu bahkan mungkin akan melakukan hal lebih dari itu untuk kelangsungan hidupnya"

Slaine kembali menangis, memeluk tubuh Harklight tepat di depannya.

 _ **Hari Ini di Rumah Sakit Beberapa menit setelah Inaho akhirnya sadar**_

Slaine berlari ke arah Yuki yang terlihat menangis tepat di depan pintu ruang rawat Inaho. Semua fikiran negatif seketika memenuhi kepalanya. _Inaho? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Yuki-nee menangis seperti itu?_

"Yuki-nee? Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi kepada Inaho? Inaho baik-baik saja kan? Neeee Yuki-nee"

"Kau! Gara-gara kau adikku! Adikku satu-satunya harus mengalami hal seperti ini! Kau pergi dari sini! Jangan pernah menunjukkan wajahmu di hadapanku lagi selamanya! Dasar lelaki ular!" Yuki mendorong Slaine sampai terduduk di lantai koridor rumah sakit. Yuki kembali mengamati dokter dan beberapa perawat yang masih memeriksa Inaho di dalam sana.

 **~TBC~**

 **OWARI**

Hola~~~~~ anybody miss me? /GAAAAAK. Huhuhu seharusnya pas Hellowen nanti itu bakal publish colab bareng sohib tapi colabnya batal karna satu dan lain hal. Huuhu semoga rencana colab untuk tahun baru bisa dipublish. Berdoa. Maaf atas keterlambatan publishnya, belakangan ini lagi susah buat cerita karna terlalu asik fangirlingan dengan animasi cd drama inasure buatan orang thailand hohoho.


	6. karna hati lebih egois daripada otak

**Summary** **:** "Namaku Inaho Kaizuka. Aku Prof di salah satu Universitas yah itu kata Yuki-Nee, sebenarnya aku bahkan tidak ingat siapa aku. Kenalkan Dia Asseylum dia tunanganku. Aku bahkan tidak tau bagaimana diriku dulu bisa mendapatkan wanita secantik dia. He he he" Inaho tersenyum malu memperkenalkan Asseylum kepada dua orang yang beberapa waktu lalu ditemuinya di rumah sakit.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre** **:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate** **:** T

 **Pairing** **:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning** **: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan

 **Balasan review ~Cause Its You~**

 **Aya-chan:** hiks hai hai.. harus banyak belajar lagi.. ajari diriku yah (puppy tharsis no jutsu apasih)

 **Ary:** Arigato hehehe. Yang itu nanti bakal diceritain kok (semoga ingat hahahaha)

 **Tetsuya Ryuuji:** harus minta maaf ke Yuki-nee phuahahaha 'Yuki-nee maafkan diri ini yang membuatmu banyak dibenci orang' hahahah. Membuat Slaine ngenes itu adalah kebahagiaan /gak.. Sudah baca yang "Masih Sperti Dulu"? kyaaa syukurlah.. pas chapternya masih ongoing dulu sempat biin mayan banyak yang baper tuh apalagi pas Slaine nya ngasih undangan nikahan hohoho *joget (digampar Inaho). semoga suka juga sama yang ini yah hahahahahai

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **CAUSE ITS YOU**

 **(chap** **5** **)**

" **Karna Hati Lebih Egois dari Otak"**

Harklight tersenyum memandang sarapan yang telah disiapkan Slaine untuknya. Sudah hampir dua bulan ini Slaine menyiapkan makanan untuknya. Dan hampir dua bulan ini juga setiap pagi, siang bahkan malam Slaine tidak pernah absen membuat masakan berbahan dasar telur. Sebenarnya Harklight bukanlah seorang maniak telur, dia bahkan sudah lumayan bosan tapi melihat Slaine sangat menikmati memasak telur-telur itu membuatnya urung berterus terang. Harklight paham betul bahwa saat ini hanya itulah sumber tenaga bagi Slaine.

 _ **Enam minggu lalu**_

 _Harklight akhirnya bisa pulang setelah hampir dua minggu dirawat di rumah sakit. Sebagai teman yang baik, tentu saja Slaine membantu membereskan semua barang-barang milik Harklight. Slaine menatap pintu ruangan tepat di sebelah ruangan Harklight di rawat. Sudah hampir dua minggu ini dia tidak bertemu dengan Inaho yang dirawat di rungan itu. Baru kali ini Slaine merasakan perasaan seperti ini, perasaan sangat ingin bertemu dengan seseorang._

" _Ingin menemuinya?" tanya Harklight yang tiba-tiba memegang tangan Slaine._

"… _.." Slaine diam, matanya tidak berpaling dari pintu ruangan itu._

" _Ayo. Kita harus menemaninya, setidaknya kita harus tau bagaimana keadaan sensei kita kan?" ajak Harklight._

" _Tapi"_

" _Slaine akan menyesal jika tidak ke sana sekarang"_

 _Slaine berfikir sebentar. Benar. Harklight benar! Slaine yakin bukan hanya dirinya yang sangat ingin bertemu Inaho. Inaho juga pasti memiliki perasaan yang sama kepada dirinya. Slaine mengikuti Harklight memasuki ruang rawat Inaho. Dari balik kaca di pintu Slaine tidak melihat sosok Yuki-nee di dalam sana. Inaho terlihat fokus melihat buku besar yang sangat tebal._

" _O..Orenji…"_

 _Inaho mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sejak tadi dibacanya kepada seseorang yang tengah berdiri tepat di ambang pintu. 5 detik, Inaho menatap orang itu diam._

" _Maaf, Kau memanggilku?"_

 _Seperti tersambar petir di siang bolong, Slaine mencoba mencerna kembali apa yang baru saja diucapkan Inaho 'Maaf Kau memanggilku?' katanya? Slaine tersenyum. Oh ayolah, Inaho adalah orang yang paling ahli membodohinya di dunia ini. Dan ini pasti salah satu bagian dari rencana Inaho untuk membodoh-bodohinya seperti sebelumnya._

" _Lucu sekali Orenji"_

" _Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak mengingatmu."_

" _Hei Orenji Kau bohongkan? Kau tidak mungkin melupakanku kan? aku Bat! Kau yang memberiku nama itu. Tidak hanya kau orang di dunia ini yang memanggilku dengan nama itu! Tidak mungkin kau melupakanku!"_

" _Maaf"_

 _Slaine keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Inaho yang sepertinya masih tidak bisa mengingat siapa pria berambut kuning yang baru saja masuk tanpa permisi dan pergi begitu saja dari ruangannya. Pandangannya beralih kepada Harklight yang sejak tadi diam berdiri di belakang Slaine. Ada sedikit perasaan aneh yang dirasakan Inaho saat melihat Harklight. Inaho bahkan tidak ingat dengan pria bertubuh jangkung itu, tapi sesuatu di dalam dirinya memberitahunya bahwa pria jangkung itu bukanlah temannya._

" _Sensei, jika ini caramu untuk menjauh dari Slaine Anda benar-benar kekanakan! Ini terakhir kalinya Anda menyakiti dia, akan kupastikan Anda sangat menyesal sudah berbuat seperti ini kepadanya.! Permisi!" Harklight membungkukkan badannya, keluar dari ruangan itu dan mengejar Slaine yang entah sudah berlari ke arah mana._

 _Di tempanya Inaho hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan. Ada rasa sakit yang amat dia rasakan saat meiihat pria berambut kuning tadi meninggalkan ruangannya dengan raut wajah putus asa. Tapi Inaho tidak tau, dia bahkan tidak tau siapa dirinya sendiri. kepalan tangannya semakin erat sakit yang dia rasakan di dadanya semakin sakit. Mungkinkah orang itu adalah orang yang sangat berarti untuknya? Pertanyaan yang saat ini tidak mungkin dijawab dengan keadaannya yang sekarang._

 _ **End of flashback**_

Jalan di depan rumah bercat orange itu sepi, lampu-lampu jalan yang tadi mati satu demi satu mulai mengeluarkan sinarnya seiring langit di atas sana yang juga sudah mulai berubah warna. Slaine sudah berdiri di sana lebih dari dua jam. Menatap lurus ke arah lantai 2. Ke arah kamar Inaho yang memang berhadapan dengan jalan. Horden yang juga berwarna orange di kamar itu turun, menutup apapun pemandangan yang ingin diliat Slaine di dalam sana. Hari ini adalah hari ke 7 Slaine berdiri berjam-jam di depan rumah Inaho. Tapi sedetikpun Slaine tidak pernah melihat Inaho. terkahir kalinya dia melihat si pemilik surai coklat itu adalah sekitar enam minggu lalu, di rumah sakit di hari di mana dirinya menjemput Harklight.

Slaine mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk melihat jam. Kembali dia merasakan sesuatu seperti menyanyat bagian dalam dadanya saat memandang wallpaper yang terpasang. Sebuah animasi yang menggambarkan seekor kelelawar bermata hijau dan sebuah jeruk berwarna orange cerah duduk di hadapan papan catur.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _AHORENJI!" Slaine yang baru saja selesai mandi tiba-tiba berteriak dari kamarnya saat mendapati wallpaper di ponselnya berubah. Padahal 1 jam lalu sebelum dia masuk ke kamar mandi, Slaine ingat betul dia baru saja memasang fotonya dengan Harklight yang waktu itu tanpa sengaja dipotret seseorang saat acara festival budaya di kampusnya._

" _Kau ini selalu saja berisik seperti biasa" jawab Inaho yang tiba-tiba berdiri di depan pintu kamar Slaine_

" _Dan kau selalu saja menggangguku seperti biasa!" Tunjuk Slaine dengan tangannya yang masih memegang ponselnya sendiri. "Ponsel ini benda pribadi milikku! Kenapa kau seenaknya mengutak-atik ponselku dan mengganti wallpaperku?" taya Slaine emosi seperti biasa._

" _Dibandingkan gambar buram yang tadi, gambarku lebih bagus sejuta kali lipat" ejek Inaho cuek seperti biasa_

" _Tapi gambar itu lebih bernilai daripada gambar buatanmu ini? apa ini? kelelawar bermain catur dengan jeruk? Sepertinya otakmu rusak Orenji! Mana bisa kelelawar main catur? Dia bukan gagak! Dan lagi jeruk itu buah! Dia bahkan tidak punya tangan memindahkan bidak caturnya!"_

" _kau yang bodoh, yang gagak mainkan itu bukan catur tapi domino." Dengan sangat santai Inaho masuk ke kamar Slaine. Menyentil pelan jidat si surai kuning. "Kalau kau menggantinya, akan kunaikkan utangmu 10 kali lipat"_

" _Woooii, kau curang orenji!"_

" _Yah itu terserah kamu sih. Cepatlah turun sarapan sudah siap. Aku tidak bisa makan sendiri"_

" _Hai hai sensei!" Slaine menatap Inaho, memberikannya kode agar Inaho meninggalkan kamarnya. Tapi Inaho tidak bergeming, masih berdiri di tempatnya tadi berdiri dan tidak bergerak seinchipun. Membuat Slaine benar-benar ingin memukul kepala Inaho dengan jeruk dan berharap otak koslet Inaho bisa diperbaiki. "Aku tidak bisa mengganti pakaianku jika kau ada di sini Aho!"_

" _Kenapa? Aku bahkan sudah pernah melihatmu hampir tanpa busana"_

" _I..itu dan ini lain.. pokoknya cepat keluar dari sini, itupun kalau kau mau ditemani sarapan!"_

 _Inaho hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar ocehan Slaine. Padahal masih sepagi ini tapi ocehan Slaine sudah sedahsyat itu di telinga Inaho. Sebelum keluar, Inaho sempat mendaratkan salam selamat paginya tepat di kening Slaine. Membuat wajah Slaine merah padam. "Aho.." ucapnya sangat pelan setelah Inaho keluar dari kamarnya._

 _ **End of flashback**_

Hawa dingin di bulan Oktober cukup menusuk sampai tulang apalagi saat memakai pakaian yang tipis. Dengan alasan itu, Harklight mengajak Slaine untuk mencari pakaian yang pantas dipakai Slaine. Bukan apa-apa, semua barang-barangnya masih tertinggal di rumah Inaho –mungkin, Slaine juga tidak begitu yakin apalagi mengingat kondisi ingatan Inaho– dengan sedikit paksaan dari Harklight, akhirnya Slaine setuju. Mereka berdua sudah memasuki beberapa toko pakaian, menghabiskan waktu hampir seharian di luar rumah. Sedikit sangat sedikit, tapi Slaine akhirnya menunjukkan senyumnya untuk pertama kalinya setelah lebih dari dua bulan ini tidak pernah ditunjukkan oleh si mata hijau.

"Hari Sabtu besok kita ke taman bermain yah?"

"Hah?"

"Lihat. Hari Sabtu besok ada pesta kostum di sana. Bagaimana? Slaine mau ikut? Tidak Slaine harus ikut! Kita akan ikut. Sekarang saatnya mencari kostum untuk Halloween!"

Harklight kembali menarik Slaine mengelilingi pusat perbelanjaan itu. Slaine tidak lagi merasa canggung bergandengan tangan dengan orang lain. Aneh seharusnya dia tidak suka kan? ingatannya kembali kepada sosok Inaho. Yah semua ini berkat Inaho, tanpa sadar Slaine tidak lagi merasa risih berdekatan dengan pria. Slaine membalas genggaman tangan Harklight erat, tidak ada apa-apa yang dirasakannya di sana. Tidak ada perasaan takut, tidak ada perasaan bahagia, aneh harusnya dia bahagiakan? Bukannya selama ini Slaine menyukai Harklight? Hanya saja dia punya trauma. Tapi sekarang traumanya hilang. Harusnya dia sekarang bahagiakan? Bisa berdua bersama Harklight bahkan bergandengan tangan hal yang hanya ada di dalam mimpinya selama ini tapi hati kecilnya bahkan tidak merasakan rasa bahagia itu.

Pesta kostum yang akan diikuti Harklight dan Slaine baru akan dimulai pukul lima sore nanti. Tapi Harklight memaksanya untuk datang ke taman hiburan sejak pukul dua belas. Bukannya datang lebih cepat hanya akan membuang-buang energi? Bagaimana jika saat pesta kostum yang jadi acara inti mereka malah kehabisan tenaga? Tapi sekali lagi, Harklight kembali berhasil membujuk Slaine. Dan di sinilah mereka duduk berpegangan di salah satu wahana permainan, suara teriakan mereka tenggelam di dalam suara teriakan para pengunjung lain yang terlihat sangat menikmati permainan yang ada di taman hiburan.

Pertama kalinya Slaine bisa benar-benar melupakan Inaho. Slaine merasa sangat beruntung, Harklight ada di dekatnya setiap waktu. 'Mungkin sekarang saatnya untuk melupakan Inaho' bukannya dari awal jauh sebelum Inaho melupakan dirinya Slaine sudah sadar bahwa dirinya dan Inaho tidak mungkin bisa bersama seperti yang diinginkan Inaho. Slaine memegang lembut tangan Harklight yang ada di sampingnya.

"Slaine, ayo kita ke Haunted Hause!" ajak Harklight setelah menghabiskan minumannya. Slaine hanya mengangguk. Dibiarkannya Harklight menuntunnya ke arah yang akan mereka tuju. Senyum diwajahnya menghilang saat melihat 2 orang yang tidak asing lagi baginya juga tengah mengantri untuk masuk ke dalam wahana itu. Genggaman tangannya ke Harklight semakin keras saat melihat salah satu dari dua orang itu tertawa lebar. Bahkan bagi Slaine yang selama beberapa waktu lalu sudah tinggal bersama orang itu tidak pernah melihat pria berambut coklat itu tertawa lepas.

"Slaine?"

"hmm.. Ayo kita masuk!" ajak Slaine dengan suara bergetar berusaha menahan tangisannya. Rasa sakit yang dirasakannya saat ini bahkan lebih sakit jika dibandingkan dengan apa yang sudah dirasakannya selama 2 bulan ini bahkan jika semua itu disatukan tidak sebanding dengan apa yang sekarang dirasakannya.

"kalau Slaine tidak ingin masuk juga tidak apa-apa" pandangan mata si pria jangkung tepat tertuju kepada dua orang itu. Seorang pria berambut coklat dengan sebuah penutup mata yang menutup mata kanannya yang dikenalnya sebagai senseinya, Prof. Inaho Kaizuka dan seorang wanita berambut kuning panjang, berkulit putih seperti kapas, terlihat sangat anggung jika dibandingkan wanita-wanita lain yang berada di sekitarnya.

"HEI. Bukannya kalian yang di rumah sakit beberapa waktu lalu?" Inaho menyapa Slaine dan Harklight yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya, saat sadar dirinya menjadi perhatian dua orang itu.

"Aha.. ha.. bagaimana kabarmu Oren.. maksudku Prof Kaizuka?" bagi Slaine inilah moment paling awkward dalam hidupnya.

"Slaine? Sudah lama tidak melihatmu. Sekarang kau kerja dimana? Kalau belum dapat pekerjaan, bagaimana jika kau kembali mengajar Lemrina? Kudengar nilainya sangat bagus saat diajar olehmu. Atau mungkin kau mau kerja…." Wanita berambut kuning panjang yang Slaine kenal sebagai Asseylum itu tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Seylum-san, kau mengenal mereka?" tanya Inaho penasaran.

"Bukan mereka, aku hanya mengenal Slaine saja." Jawab Asseylum santai.

"Hei kita bahkan belum berkenalan." Inaho menyodorkan tangannya ramah kepada Harklight dan Slaine. "Ahh maaf, mungkin kalian sudah mengenalku. Tapi aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat kalian. Kesempatan ini tidak ada salahnya kan kita berkenalan sekali lagi?"

"Namaku Inaho Kaizuka. Aku Prof di salah satu Universitas yah itu kata Yuki-Nee, sebenarnya aku bahkan tidak ingat siapa aku. Kenalkan Dia Asseylum dia tunanganku. Aku bahkan tidak tau bagaimana diriku dulu bisa mendapatkan wanita secantik dia. He he he" Inaho tersenyum malu memperkenalkan Asseylum kepada dua orang yang beberapa waktu lalu ditemuinya di rumah sakit.

Slaine nyaris tidak bisa bernafas, semua oksigen yang bebas diudara seperti tidak ada lagi di tempat seharusnya berada, berganti gas karbon yang membuat paru-parunya ingin meledak. Kakinya terasa lemas, tidak sanggup menopang tubuhnya yang terasa beratus-ratus kali lebih berat dari yang seharusnya. Pandangannya terasa kabur, seperti berada di ruang penuh asap lalu berganti dengan warna hitam kelam. Pendengarannya menuli, suara bising yang khas di taman bermain seketika hilang begitu saja. Bahkan air ludah yang dengan susah payah ditelannya juga terasa sangat pahit, siap membunuh seluruh indra perasa miliknya. Lima dari lima indra miliknya seperti lumpuh total dalam beberapa detik setelah Inaho memperkenalkan Asseylum sebagai tunangannya.

"Aku Harklight, dan Dia Slaine Troyard, pacarku. kami berdua adalah mahasiswamu di Universitas tempatmu mengajar Sensei. Kami sangat menunggumu kembali lagi mengajar." Harklight menyambut uluran tangan Inaho hangat. Sebelah tangannya menopang tubuh Slaine agar si surai kuning tetap bisa mempertahankan posisinya. Sementara itu di tempatnya Asseylum kembali tersenyum sinis memandang Slaine.

"Hei bagaimana kalo kita masuk berempat? Sepertinya akan lebih seru" Ajak Inaho sumringah

"Wahana ini tidak dirancang untuk dimasuki orang beramai-ramai" tolak harklight sopan

"Oh ayolah, tadi aku bahkan melihat ada enam orang yang masuk bersamaan." Inaho memaksa. Menarik Asseylum dengan tangan kanannya, dan menarik tangan Slaine dengan tangan kirinya. Inaho masih memegang tangan kedua orang tadi bahkan setelah lima menit mereka di dalam sana. sementara Inaho sibuk berteriak setiap hantu-hantu yang menjaga wahana itu muncul, Slaine masih berusaha menahan tangisannya, hampir setiap lima detik Slaine menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas, mencoba menahan air matanya. Tapi sekeras itu Slaine mencoba secepat itu pula air matanya tumpah. Slaine sudah mencapai batasnya. Tangisan tanpa suaranya menjadi saksi saat Inaho memeluk Asseylum mesra.

"Tidak kusangka hantu-hantu ini bisa membuat mahasiswaku menangis" Ucap Inaho setelah keluar dari wahana itu.

Slaine hanya menunduk. Harklight sibuk mengusap kepala si surai kuning, mencoba menenangkan Slaine. Bahkan Harklight tidak yakin, apa yang dia lakukan bisa menenangkan Slaine.

"Sensei sebaiknya kau tidak berbicara apa yang tidak kau tau! Ayo Slaine, kita harus mengganti kostum kita untuk acara inti." Slaine meninggalkan Inaho dan Asseylum di sana. Dengan langkah gontai dan kepala tertunduk Slaine mengikuti Harkligt.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Mood Slaine sudah sedikit membaik dibandingan tadi. Berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang dengan berbagai kostum menarik sedikit banyak mengembalikan suasana hatinya. Kostumnya sendiri bukanlah kostum spesial, malah ini adalah kostum ter-biasa. Karna setiap tahun ada saja yang memakai kostum seperti ini. yah, kostum dracula lengkap dengan jubah berwarna hitam panjangnyanya, dan kemeja dengan leher berenda ala bangsawan jaman dahulu. Di lengkapi gigi taring palsu. Sementara itu Harklight memakai kostum vampire china, baju berwarna biru gelap dilengkapi dengan topi yang menurut Slaine lumayan lucu, dan sebuah kertas kuning panjang dengan coretan-coretan merah menempel tepat dijidat Harklight.

"Slaine kelihatan keren menggunakkan kostum itu. Harklight rela menyumbang darah jika Slaine benar-benar menjadi dracula"

"Aku tidak tega menghisap darah dari orang yang kurus sepertimu! Hahahahah"

Perhatian Slaine teralihkan kepada jejeran mobil-mobil karnaval yang telah dihias sedemikian rupa yang melintas di depan mereka. Orang-orang yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakang berlomba mengambil tempat di depan, menyebabkan Slaine dan Harklight terpisah di keremunan itu. Saat dirinya tengah sibuk mencari keberadaan Harklight, Slaine merasakan tangannya ditarik seseorang. Sekali lagi nafasnya seperti tercabut dari tubuhnya saat melihat orang yang menariknya tidak lain adalah Inaho. Dengan kostum seperti kapten bajak laut, Inaho berusaha menolong Slaine yang saat itu hampir saja terjatuh akibat dorongan orang-orang.

"Kau sendirian? Jangan bilang kau terpisah dengan Harklight? Yah aku juga sendirian sih, aku tidak sengaja terpisah dengan Seylum-san. Kuharap dia baik-baik saja." Ungkap Inaho khawatir. "Ayo kita cari tempat duduk dulu, Pakaian ini membuatku sedikit lelah" lagi-lagi Inaho menarik tangan Slaine, mengajaknya menaiki bianglala yang waktu itu lumayan sepi tapi tetap beroperasi.

"Aku sangat ingin menaiki ini saat malam hari!. Selagi menunggu parade selesai, bagimana jika kita naik ini saja? Hitung-hitung membuang waktu!" Slaine tidak menjawab. Hanya mengikuti Inaho, fikirannya kembali ke masa dimana dirinya selalu mengikuti Inaho sekalipun awalnya dia sempat melawan. Sekarang dia bahkan tidak ingin melawan, jika bisa meminta dia ingin agar dia dan Inaho selalu seperti ini selamanya.

Mereka berdua duduk saling berhadapan di dalam bianglala. Slaine memandang keluar jendela. Menopang dagunya, menatap sendu semua lampu berwarna warni di bawah sana. Dari atas bianglala, pemandangan parade terlihat lebih indah. Sementara itu Inaho mengamati orang yang duduk tenang di hadapannya. Ada perasaan rindu yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Tanpa dikomando otaknya, Inaho berpindah tempat, memeluk erat Slaine yang saat itu juga sama kagetnya.

"Se..Sensei?" Tanya Slaine ragu

"Jangan.. Bukan.. Kau tidak memanggilku seperti itu"

"Kau ingat siapa aku?" tanya Slaine seraya mendorong tubuh Inaho.

Inaho menggeleng, mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Slaine. "aku tidak ingat. Tapi perasaanku bilang kita sangat saling mengenal. Tolong biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini sedikit lebih lama. Mungkin saja ingatanku akan kembali" Inaho mengeratkan pelukannya kembali, seolah jika dia melepaskan tubuh di depannya mereka tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu lagi. Sementara itu Slaine, tanpa fikir panjang juga balas memeluk Inaho. kembali dia menangis, hari ini entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Slaine kembali menangis karna orang bernama Kaizuka Inaho. Orenjinya yang bahkan tidak ingat siapa dirinya dan bahkan melupakannya.

Ingatan mungkin bisa hilang, seseorang mungkin bisa lupa. Tapi sesuatu yang dirasakan oleh hati tidak semudah itu bisa dihilangkan. Terkadang hati bisa lebih egois dari otak. Terbukti dari apa yang kedua orang ini lakukan, Inaho bahkan tidak mengingatnya. Tapi hatinya menuntunnya untuk mencium bibir Slaine. Ciuman ringan tanpa tuntutan dari Inaho, lembut namun membuat perasaannya hangat. Perasaan terhangat yang pernah dirasakannya sejak sadar dari komanya dua bulan lalu. Begitupula Slaine sedih dan senang beradu dibenaknya. Waktu dua bulannya menunggu Inaho yang terasa membeku seketika mencari.

 **~TBC~**

 **OWARI**

Rasanya di noticed itu~~~~ kyaaaa pengen terbang~~~~ .. holaaaa minna, para reader yang setia membaca fanfic ku (beeeuh pede ditabok) setting cerita ini masih tentang Halloween, (gak papa yah? Gak papa yah? Gak papa dong baru lewat beberapa hari kok) hahahah. Dapat Ide chapter ini berkat baca salah satu twit 'saudara kembar dempet' saya, yang muji-muji Harklight. Semoga Chapt ini bisa mewakili 'sifat setia' Harklight yang dipuji-puji olehnya. Hope you like this chapters Guys~~ oya, hati-hati kalo dapat mentionan dari orang yang kalian kagumi, karna bisa jadi itu bakal jadi boomerang (pengalaman) hahahaha.. see yaaa~~~


	7. first snow

**Summary** **:** Inaho kembali memandang jam di taman itu, lebih dari satu jam dia duduk menunggu seorang diri di sana. Orang yang ditunggunya belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Tapi rasa penasarannya lebih kuat dari pada kejamnya udara di alam itu.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre** **:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate** **:** T

 **Pairing** **:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning** **: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **CAUSE ITS YOU**

 **(chap** **7** **)**

" **First Snow"**

Aroma roti bakar yang diolesi selai kacang, serta secangkir kopi arabika menyambut Inaho saat membuka matanya. Wanita yang dikenalnya bernama Asseylum yang tidak lain adalah tunangannya –setidaknya begitulah yang diketahui oleh Inaho– sepagi itu sudah menyiapkan sarapan yang lumayan menggiurkan bagi banyak orang. Wanita itu tersenyum manis sembari meletakkan meja kecil berisi sarapan itu tepat di depan Inaho.

"Inaho-san, hari ini kau harus menghabiskan sarapanmu." Dengan telaten wanita itu menyuapkan potongan kecil roti kepada Inaho.

Seperti layaknya robot, Inaho memakan apa yang baru saja disuapkan Asseylum. Tidak ada perasaan deg-degan yang dia rasakan saat berhadapan dengan tunangannya ini. Aneh bukannya dia seharusnya merasa bahagia? Pria mana yang tidak bahagia mendapat perhatian dari wanita yang dicintainya? Tapi Inaho tidak merasakan hal itu. Bahkan dengan jarak sedekat ini dia tidak merasakan apapun kepada wanita di hadapannya.

Rona merah muncul di wajah Asseylum, saat Inaho menempelkan bibir mereka. Sekali lagi Inaho tidak merasakan apa-apa, tidak merasakan apa yang dia rasakan beberapa malam lalu di atas bianglala bersama seorang pria bernama Slaine Troyard. Bukannya seharusnya dia merasakan hal lebih bersama Asseylum daripada Slaine?

"Inaho- san?" Asseylum bertanya setengah kaget saat Inaho tiba-tiba menghentikan ciumannya. Sangat jelas di wajah pria berambut coklat itu bahwa dirinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Keluarlah, aku ingin mandi" usir Inaho lembut

"Baiklah"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Slaine yakin ingin mengajar Lemrina?" Harklight membantu Slaine menata sarapan di meja makan

"Yah, aku tetap butuh uang. Sekalipun sekarang Inaho hilang ingatan tapi utangku tetap tidak akan lunas begitu saja ke dia. Aku yakin suatu hari nanti ingatan Inaho pasti kembali lagi"

Beberapa hari ini Slaine sudah semakin sering tersenyum, sejak pagi di hari pertama di bulan November Slaine seperti orang lain tepatnya kembali ke Slaine beberapa bulan lalu yang dikenal Harklight. Tentu saja Harklight sangat senang karna wajah itu tidak lagi mendung, tapi sesuatu di hati Harklight terasa sakit. Harklight tau betul, senyum Slaine itu bukan karna dirinya, tapi karna orang lain. Sekarang tempatnya di hati Slaine tidak lebih dari seorang teman yang jadi sandaran Slaine yang masih belum bisa berdiri sendiri. Tempat istimewa di hati si pirang sudah dimiliki orang lain, orang yang dengan bodohnya menghilangkan kunci hati milik si pirang hingga tertutup rapat seperti sekarang ini.

"Tapi tidak harus mengajar Lemrina juga kan? Maksudku, bukannya Lemrina itu.." Harklight tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Slaine yang tengah menyuapkan sarapannya juga ikut menghentikan aktifitasnya. Mengambil nafas panjang sebelum kembali memamerkan senyumnya yang menurut Harklight sangat ah sudahlah.

"Dia adik Asseylum? Tenang saja, Mereka tidak tinggal di apartement yang sama. Dari dulu Asseylum sengaja menjaga jarak dengan Lemrina untuk melindungi adiknya karna pekerjaannya. Kemungkinan bertemu Asseylum saat aku mengajar Lemrina hanya sekitar 5% jadi kurasaka akan baik-baik saja."

"Ya Sudah baiklah, kalau menurut Slaine tidak masalah. Tapi jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Tau kan menghubungi siapa?"

"Ayayayai Kapten!" Mereka berdua kembali menikmati sarapan mereka. Langit di luar sana tampak cerah, matahari bersinar cerah tapi udara di bulan November membuat orang-orang keluar rumah dengan pakaian yang cukup tebal untuk menghalau udara musim gugur.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Beberapa cemilan ringan dan sebetol besar minuman bersoda sudah disiapkan Lemrina sejam lalu saat Slaine datang ke rumahnya untuk mengajar. Lemrina terlalu sibuk menatap wajah si pirang untuk menangkap semua yang diajarkan Slaine. Slaine sebenarnya sangat sadar dengan tatapan Lemrina, tapi dia tetap bersikap seperti tidak ada apa-apa. Slaine hanya tidak ingin jika dirinya membuat tindakan salah dan membuat Lemrina berharap kepadanya. Bagaimanapun selama ini Slaine hanya menganggap Lemrina sebagai adiknya tidak lebih.

"Kata Onee-chan, dia bertemu Slaine-kun di taman hiburan saat hari Halloween. Tau begitu, aku ikut juga hari itu. Pasti menyenangkan ke empat itu bersama Onee-chan dan Slaine-kun"

"A..ha..ha.. iya kami kebetulan bertemu."

"Ne ..ne..ne.. jadi siapa pria yang bersama Slaine-kun? Itu yah orang yang pernah Slaine ceritakan di supermarket?"

"Ah.. ha ha.. I..iya" jawab Slaine berbohong. Tidak sepenuhnya yang dikatakan Slaine adalah kebohongan. Bukankah hari itu di sana ada Inaho juga? Slaine kembali menyibukkan diri bermain dengan ponsel miliknya, sementara Lemrina kembali mengerjakan tugasnya sesekali mencuri pandang menatap Slaine.

Waktu berjalan sangat cepat seperti kedipan mata bagi Lemrina, sementara bagi Slaine berjalan sangat lama terlebih saat Lemrina menanyakan apa-apa saja yang dirinya lakukan di taman hiburan hari itu. Lemrina tidak salah jika ingin tau kan? Hanya saja bagi Slaine ada hal-hal kecil yang ingin disimpannya sendiri setidaknya sampai orang yang ditunggunya mendapatkan kembali ingatannya. Lemrina mengantar Slaine sampai di depan lift. Dan sekali lagi takdir seperti mempermainkan mereka semua terutama bagi Slaine dan Inaho. Dari enam buah lift yang beroperasi sempurna di gedung apartement itu, Slaine tidak mengerti kenapa Inaho dan Asseylum keluar dari dalam lift yang sedang ditunggu Slaine untuk digunakan.

Senyum si pirang berubah menjadi senyum kecut saat melihat Asseylum sepertinya sengaja bergelayutan manja kepada Inaho begitu menyadari keberadaan Slaine. Sementara itu tindakan Inaho yang juga dengan mesranya mengelus kepala Asseylum membuat Slaine ingin capat-cepat pergi jauh dari mereka berdua.

"Nee-chan?"

"Kalian sudah selesai belajarnya?" tanya Asseylum yang dijawab anggukan antusias Lemrina. "Kebetulan sekali, ku fikir kita datang di waktu yang sangat tepat. Iya kan Inaho-kun?" kembali Asseylum bertanya, namun kali ini bertanya kepada Inaho.

"Slaine? Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Oren.. ah maksudku .. itu.. Aku memberikan pelajaran privat kepada Lemrina-san."

"Yah, dia membutuhkan uang untuk bertahan hidup. Kebetulan dia lumayan pintar. Apa salahnya membantunya bertahan hidup dengan memberikannya pekerjaan sesuai kahliannya."

"Seylum-san, bicaramu terdengar sangat kasar" Inaho menegur Asseyum. Entah kenapa dia merasa risih mendengar ucapan Asseylum yang terkesan merendahkan Slaine. "Maafkan ucapan tunanganku Slaine, dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

"Ya. Tidak apa-apa itu hal yang biasa" kembali Slaine tersenyum kecut. Ingin rasanya dia memukul kepala Inaho agar ingatan si orange freak itu segera kembali. Sebegitu inginnya yah orang-orang tau jika Asseylum adalah tunangannya? Sedikit-sedikit menyebut 'tunanganku-tunanganku'.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama? Hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maaf" kembali Inaho bersikap ramah kepada Slaine.

"Maaf. Aku sudah ada janji makan siang bersama temanku"

"Apa itu Harklight? Bagaimana kalau kita mengajak dia makan juga? Makan ramai-ramai lebih asik daripada makan…..sendiri. Aneh, baru saja rasanya aku tidak menyukai makan sendiri." Inaho memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sangat sakit.

"Semua orang memang tidak suka makan sendiri Inaho-san, itu bukanlah hal aneh"

"Itu hal yang aneh Seylum-san. Bukannya kita tidak tinggal bersama? Jadi sebelum aku hilang ingatan, makan pagi makan siang bahkan makan malamku dengan siapa? Ingatanku mungkin hilang, tapi perasaanku bilang aku tidak pernah makan sendiri."

"Kau jangan memaksakan diri mengingat masa lalumu Inaho-san. Itu hanya akan menyakitimu. Kau melupakan masa lalumu karna hal itu pasti tidak penting!" Asseylum mencoba menenagkan Inaho yang saat itu sudah terduduk menahan sakit di depan lift. Sangat jelas tatapan penuh permusuhan yang dialamatkannya kepada Slaine yang masih diam hanya berdiri mematung melihat ke arah Inaho. Mengerti arti tatapan Asseylum, tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya di tempat itu kecuali berpamitan meninggalkan Asseylum yang terlihat menenangkan Inaho, Lemrina yang bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan Inaho yang terlihat menahan sakit.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Syal merah melingkar di lehernya, melindunginya dari dinginnya udara malam. Bintang musim dingin di langit terlihat berpendar sangat terang. Dua buah kaleng minuman hangat yang tadi dibelinya sudah mulai mendingin mengikuti suhu udara yang sudah mulai tidak bersahabat. Inaho kembali memandang jam di taman itu, lebih dari satu jam dia duduk menunggu seorang diri di sana. Orang yang ditunggunya belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Tapi rasa penasarannya lebih kuat dari pada kejamnya udara di alam itu.

Sementara itu tidak jauh dari pintu taman, seorang pria berambut berwarna hitam, tubuh sedikit lebih tinggi jika dibandingkan dengan pria seusianya berdiri mematung. Sejak sejam lalu menimbang akankah dia masuk ke taman itu dan menceritakan semuanya atau meninggalkan pria berambut coklat di sana dan mati membeku? Jika dia (Harklight) menceritakan semuanya kepada Inaho kesempatannya mendapatkan Slaine akan semakin berkurang. Meskipun tanpa menceritakan apapun Harklight yakin dia tetap akan sangat sulit mendapatkan kembali cinta Slaine. Tapi jika dia tidak menceritakan apapun sama halnya dia menyembunyikan semuanya kepada Slaine. Inaho yang sekarang adalah Inaho yang tidak tau apa-apa, tidak ingat siapa Slaine bahkan Inaho yang hanya menyakiti Slaine. Siapkah hatinya melihat Slaine menderita setiap kali si pirang itu baru saja berinteraksi dengan Inaho seperti beberapa hari lalu di apartement Lemrina. Ingatan Inaho pasti akan kembali, bahkan Harklight yang tidak ingin hal itu terjadi tetap percaya keajaiban itu akan datang. Tapi kapan? Berapa lama Slaine harus menderita hanya untuk menunggu itu terjadi? Harklight terus bertanya ke dirinya sendiri, berputar-putar dalam fikirannya sendiri. dan tetap tidak menemukan jawaban terbaik yang dia inginkan.

"Sensei. Maaf membuatmu menunggu" Harklight memutuskan menceritakan semua yang diketahuinya kepada Inaho.

"Yang seharusnya minta maaf adalah aku. Memintamu keluar rumah di jam seperti ini untuk hal yang tidak penting" Inaho memberikan sebuah kaleng minuman kepada Harklight.

"Kau akan menyesal jika menganggap ini tidak penting sensei"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Harklight memberi tahu Inaho semua yang diketahuinya dari cerita Slaine. Tentang taruma Slaine dan masa lalu Slaine. Tentang apa yang harus dikorbankan Slaine hanya untuk mempertahankan hidupnya dan ibunya yang sakit. Tentang bagaimana Slaine mengerjakan kerja paruh waktunya bahkan harus bekerja di club malam milik Asseylum. Tentang bagaimana Slaine bertemu dengan Inaho malam itu. Tentang bagaimana Inaho membeli Slaine dari Asseylum. Tentang bagaimana perlakuan Inaho sebagai dosen yang benar-benar membuat mahasiswa paling pintar bernama Slaine selalu kalah berdebat di dalam kelas dan seisi kelas hanya menjadi penonton di setiap debat mereka berdua. Tentang bagaimana sikap konyol Inaho yang dia saksikan sendiri saat dirinya tengah mengerjakan tugas bersama Slaine di rumah Inaho. Tentang Slaine yang tanpa sengaja menjadi penyebab Inaho kehilangan tuangannya yang bernama Inko. Tentang bagaimana Inaho menghilangkan trauma Slaine sedikit demi sedikit. Dan tentang bagaimana Inaho bisa kehilangan ingatannya.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Hari itu hari terpanas di musim panas. Terik matahari sangat tidak bersahabat, membakar kulit siapapun yang dengan angkuhnya memamerkan tubuh mereka. Hari sudah beranjak siang saat Harklight mendengar ponselnya berdering. Dengan dahi sedikit berkerut Harklight memandang layar ponselnya yang menampilkan no dari orang tidak dikenal._

" _Maaf ini siapa?" tanya Harklight takut, terlebih dia sangat jarang mendapatkan panggilan telpon apalagi dari nomor yang tak dikenal._

" _Aku Inaho. Apa Slaine bersamamu? Jika iya berikan telpon ini kepadanya. Ada hal penting yang ingin kutanyakan." Dahinya makin berkerut mendengar ucapan orang di seberang telpon itu. Ini memang seperti suara Prof. Kaizuka yang dia kenal, tapi apa benar ini Prof. Kaizuka? Dan lagi Slaine? Bukannya mereka tinggal bersama? Kenapa orang ini malah menanyakan Slaine kepadanya?_

" _Ano.. maaf Sensei. Tapi Slaine sedang tidak ada di sini. Terakhir kali kami berkomunikasi juga dua hari lalu. Memangnya Slaine tidak berkata sesuatu sebelum pergi?" Giliran Harklight yang menghujani Inaho dengan pertanyaan._

" _Yah. Dia tadi bangun kesiangan, dia pergi dengan terburu-buru. Dia bahkan tidak sempat sarapan. Aku khawatir, semalam dia juga tidak makan malam. Jika kau tau dimana dia atau jika dia menghubungimu segera beritau aku! Kau mengerti?" Inaho menutup telponnya begitu saja sebelum Harklight sempat mengiyakan perkataan Inaho._

 _Detik itu juga Harklight mencoba menghubungi Slaine, mengiriminya beberapa pesan singkat tapi tidak ada satupun yang dijawab Slaine. Rencananya untuk membersihkan rumah hari itu batal karna terlalu sibuk mencoba menghubungi Slaine dan terlalu khawatir memikirkan Slaine yang masih belum membalas pesan darinya. Sementara dirinya sibuk mondar mandir memainkan ponselnya, ponsel berwarna merah itu tiba-tiba berdering, dering yang sangat dia kenal karna khusus orang itu Harklight memang memasang ringtone khusus. Dengan cepat Harklight menerima panggilan itu. Rasa khawatirnya seketika hilang saat mendengar suara Slaine baik-baik saja di seberang sana. setelah mendapat panggilan itu Harklight kembali menerima pesan singkat yang sudah dijanjikan Slaine. Pesan yang menunjukkan tempat pertemuan mereka. Sebenarnya Harklight tidak ingin memberitau Inaho, tapi Inaho pasti sangat mengkhawatirkan Slaine. Dengan berat hati Harklight mengirikan alamat yang baru saja di terimanya dari Slaine kapada Inaho._

 _ **Dua jam kemudian**_

 _Harklight membuang tas yang dibawanya saat melihat Prof. Kaizuka sedang dipukuli oleh orang aneh. Setau Harklight, bukanlah orang lemah yang kalah segampang itu, tapi kekuatan orang yang dihadapinya terlihat jauh lebih kuat. Wajah prof. Kaizuka sudah memar di beberapa bagian._

" _Tuan, Apa yang Anda lakukan?" Harklight mencoba menahan pukulan orang itu yang kembali sudah siap mendaratkan serangannya kembali di wajah Inaho._

" _DIAM KAU! INI BUKAN URUSANMU!" Orang itu mendorong Harklight, lalu ikut mendaratkan pukulan-pukulannya kepada Harklight. Membuat pria jangkung itu hanya bisa meringis menahan sakit._

" _Dia tidak ada hubungannya. Jangan ganggu muridku" Sekarang giliran Inaho yang mencoba menghentikan pria tua itu dengan kepayahan._

" _KEMBALIKAN SLAINE! ANAK ITU MILIKKU!"_

" _Apa Maksudmu? Aku tidak mengenal anak bernama Slaine" Inaho mencoba membalas pukulan orang itu namun, tanaganya yang memang sudah tidak ada lagi menjadi boomerang untuknya, membuat Orang tadi kembali menjadikan Inaho samsak tinju seperti sebelum kedatangan Harklight._

" _KAU JANGAN BOHONG! KAKAKMU SENDIRI YANG BILANG SLAINE MILIKKU ADA DI RUMAHMU! JADI KAU YANG MEMBUATNYA MENJADI ANAK PEMBANGKANG?"_

 _Inaho sudah idak sanggup lagi bersuara, kesadarannya sudah hampir hilang. Sisa kekuatan milikknya dia gunakan untuk meludah tepat di wajah pria itu. Rasa marahnya semakin memuncak saat mendengar Pria itu menyebut kakaknya. Sebanyak apa Yuki-nee tau tentang Slaine?._

 _Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Inaho, kembali menyulut emosi pria itu persis seperti api yang kembali disiram minyak seperti itulah keadaan si pria yang sedari tadi murka itu kepada Inaho. dengan kasar dipegangnya kepala Inaho dengan kedua tangannya, lalu membenturkan kepala Inaho ke jalan beraspal di bawahnya berkali-kali, darah segar mengucur dari bagian belakang kepala Inaho. Beberapa orang yang ada di sana yang sejak tadi menonton mereka –bahkan ada juga beberapa orang yang merekam_ – _bergidik ngeri menyaksikan pembataian tanpa perlawanan itu._

" _Pa..pa.." Inaho, Harklight, Pria itu yang tidak lain adalah Tuan Saazbaum, ayah tiri Slaine serentak menoleh ke arah Slaine yang terlihat menyeruak dari kerumunan orang. Inaho sudah benar-benar kehabisan tenaga bahkan hanya untuk menyuruh Slaine meninggalkan tempat itu segera. Tapi Saazbaum bergerak lebih cepat. Menarik tangan Slaine dan mendorongnya masuk ke dalam mobilnya meninggalkan Inaho yang hanya bisa menatap mobil Saazbaum yang semakin menjauh, dan Harklight yang berusaha membantu Inaho dengan sisa tenaga miliknya._

 _ **End of flashback**_

Harklight menggerak-gerakkan kakiknya, berusaha mengusir hawa dingin yang semakin menusuknya. Dia tidak berani melihat reaksi Inaho yang duduk di sampingnya. Tapi Harklight cukup yakin saat ini Inaho pasti sangat shock mendengar semua ceritanya, bahkan tidak heran jika Inaho tidak percaya dengan cerita barusan.

"Aku.."

"Bukan salah Anda jika Anda tidak percaya, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Hati anda pasti tau apakah saya berbohong atau tidak"

"Aku senang. Aku senang kau menceritakan semuanya."

"Anda mengingat sesuatu Prof?" Harklight bertanya khawatir saat melihat Inaho di sampingnya malah tersenyum.

"Tidak. Tidak satupun. Tapi jika hal itu penting, akan kuingat. Pasti akan kuingat kembali. Jika tidak berhasil mengingatnya, akan bayar semua penderitaan yang telah kakakku dan aku perbuat kepada Slaine. Tidak akan kubiarkan dia mengalami hal buruk lagi"

"Akan kupegang kata-kata Anda Prof. Jika Anda membuatnya bersedih lagi, akan kupastikan merebut dia selamanya dari Anda"

Harklight pulang dengan perasaan sangat lega. Bukankah harusnya dia kesal? Tapi hanya membayangkan Slaine yang bahagia saat tau Inaho mencoba untuk mengingat masa lalunya membuatnya merasa bahagia. Bagi Harklight, Slaine yang bahagia sama dengan dirinya merasakan kebahagiaan itu.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Langit sedikit mendung di atas sana, awan tipis menutup sebagian bulan. Hembusan nafasnya terlihat mengeluarkan uap, khas yang terjadi pada semua orang di udara seperti ini. Kedua tangannya dia masukkan ke dalam saku jaketnya, dia sedikit bersandar di pagar pembatas jalan yang terbuat dari besi. Matanya tidak pernah lepas menatap pintu minimarket yang sejak tadi terbuka dan tertutup secara otomatis karna orang yang keluar masuk. Mulutnya yang tersembunyi tertutup mantel merahnya tersenyum saat melihat orang yang sejak tadi ditunggunya akhirnya keluar dan terlihat panik berlari ke arahnya.

"Oren.. maksudku Inaho-san? Apa yang anda lakukan di tempat seperti ini?" Tanya pria berambut kuning itu panik. Syal putih miliknya tidak terpakai secara benar karna tadi dia berlari tergesa menghampiri Inaho.

"Tidak. Kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan itu kan? Kau punya sebutanmu sendiri kepadaku kan?" Inaho merapikan syal putih itu, lalu menutup kedua telinga Slaine yang terlihat berubah warna menjadi merah karna udara dingin.

"Kau…"

"Aku belum mengingat apapun, tapi aku pasti akan mengingatnya. Kumohon, tunggulah sedikit lagi" Inaho menarik wajah Slaine sejajar dengan wajahnya, lalu mengecup bibir Slaine lembut. Wajah Slaine memerah sempurna, seperti tidak mengizinkan Inaho menghentikan apa yang dia lakukan, Slaine kembali mengalunkan lengannya di leher Inaho.

Salju pertama tahun ini akhirnya turun.

 **~TBC~**

 **OWARI**

Mau bilang apa yah? Err.. emmm semoga suka deh sama yang ini udah gitu aja hahahaha pisssssss. Oh iya, maaf di chap ini gak bisa balas review dulu huhu.. habisannya adek lagi pelit minjamin hpnya (maklum cuma bisa publish dari hp adek hiks) balaan reviewnya ditampung di chap selanjutnya yah.. pissss See ya~~~


	8. comeback to me

**Summary** **:** Inaho hilang kendali melihat rekaman yang ditunjukkan Yuki padanya. Membuatnya tanpa sadar melakukan hal kasar kepada Slaine.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre** **:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate** **:** T

 **Pairing** **:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning** **: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan

 **Balasan review 'Cause Its You chap 7'**

 **Aya:** Noh Harklight di chap ini MB (menang banyak) duh sakit hati ini buatnya kisanak. Brasa mengkhianati Tou-chan sama Kaa-chan. "Inaho Tou-chan, Slaine Kaa-chan maafkan anakmu ini. Ini semua salah Aya-chan mintanya aneh-aneh, minta Harklight segala" (pengaduan macam apa ini? Hahaha)

 **Vey:** phuaahahaha gak nyangka dibaca hihi. Sebenarnya diri ini kadang terlalu asik ngetik sampai 'bodoh amat dengan tanda baca' ehh hahahaha.. tapi makasih loh masukannya hihi

 **Ges:** hehehehe ternyata gak sia-sia yah tiap publish sebar linknya di twitter de'. Hehehe seperti janjiku kemarin ini chap 8 maaf terlambat 2 hari dari rencana hihi.

 **River:** chap ini Inaho mayan galau loh~~~ menurutku sih hihi , terima kasih dukungannya .. ini yang dulu usernya Tetsuya Ryuuji kan?

 **Chi-chan:** buat baper Slaine itu menyenangkan chi-chan pphuahahahaha *tabok.. iya boss ini gak buat baper Slaine lagi (masa) hahahaha

 **Ary:** Makasih, duh jadi malyuuu kalo ada yang puji .. M? duuh belum sanggup otak ane buatnya.. selalu kepikiran sih, tapi banyak juga yang baca masih umur sekolahan dikasih rate M mereka pasti bakal makin penasaran (pengalaman gitu sih ehh hahahaha) semoga suka sama cerita yang lain juga yah hehehe ^^

 **Balasan Review 'Daddy I Love You'**

 **Aya:** Biar balance Jeng.. hihihi

 **River:** Tadinya mo buat Slaine jadi papah, mungkin nantilah.. papah tipe uke whaat? DDM yah Inaho emang sudah tercipta mesum sih di otak hahahahaha

 **Balasan Review '1111'**

 **River:** kasian kepala sipirnya .. tak dianggap :v siapapun anda bersabarlah nak *pukpukin kepala sipir hahahaha

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **CAUSE ITS YOU**

 **(chap** **8** **)**

" **Comeback To Me!"**

Adegan-adegan yang terus bergerak di layar ponselnya terus memenuhi kepala Inaho. Seakan sedang menyaksikan sebuah film yang diputar dengan gerakan _slow motion_. Wajahnya yang selalu menampilkan ekspresi minim itu tetap tidak berubah. Nyaris tak berkedip saat ponselnya menampilkan sosok pria berambut kuning pucat yang sangat dikenalnya sekaligus menjadi orang yang tak dikenalnya. Perasaan marah yang dirasakannya sudah sampai di puncak, tetapi sekali lagi sikap tenangnya mampu mengcover semuanya. Menampilkan 'ketidakpedulian' kepada orang-orang yang tidak begitu mengenal siapa dan bagaimana Inaho sebenarnya.

"Mau kemana kau Nao-kun?" Yuki-nee memegang tangan adiknya, menahannya yang sudah siap pergi ke tempat orang itu berada setelah menyaksikan semua potongan-potongan gambar yang seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi jika saja ingatan seorang Kaizuka Inaho tidak hilang seperti sekarang ini.

"Yuki-nee, lepaskan." Suara Inaho terdengar lebih berat dari biasanya. Mati-matian ditahannya semua perasaan campur aduk yang tengah berkecamuk yang dirasakannya saat itu.

"Kau mau ke tempat orang itu? Bukankah yang barusan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk meninggalkan dan melupakannya? Terlebih sekarang kau punya Asseylum kan?" sekarang sang kakak tidak lagi hanya memegang. Dia memeluk adiknya, berharap dengan usahanya ini akan mampu mengurungkan niatnya untuk menemui pria itu.

"Asseylum bukan tunanganku. Tunanganku bukanlah Asseylum, tapi orang bernama Inko yang sudah meninggal lebih dari setahun lalu karna ulah Slaine." Inaho hanya berdiri diam, tidak berusaha melepas pelukan kakaknya.

"Nao-kun, ingatanmu…"

"Ingatanku belum kembali sedikitpun. Tapi aku tau, Dia adalah orang yang berati dalam hidupku."

"Lalu bagimana kau tau semua itu?"

"Harklight yang menceritakannya padaku."

"Harklight? Siapa dia?"

"Teman Slaine."

"Dan kau mempercayai semua yang dikatakan Harklight ini? bisa saja ada hal yang dia karang. Bisa saja dia dan Harklight bekerja sama untuk menipumu Nao-kun. Kau harusnya lebih percaya padaku. Aku ini kakakmu! Tidak mungkin aku akan menipumu."

"Lalu kenapa kau menceritakan hal bohong padaku? Kau bilang tunanganku Seylum-san."

"Aku melakukannya agar kau menjauhi Slaine. Dia bukan orang yang baik untukmu"

"Aku bisa mengatakan hal yang sama. Bisa saja justru Yuki-nee lah yang bukan orang baik untukku." Inaho akhirnya bergerak. Melepaskan pelukan Yuki dengan paksa, membuat wanita berambut panjang sebahu itu hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya marah karna tidak bisa menghentikan adiknya.

 _ **Satu jam yang lalu**_

 _Inaho berbaring di kasurnya, tangan kirinya digunakan untuk menopang kepalanya. Sementara itu tangan kanannya sibuk memegang sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk bulat dengan diameter kira-kira lima sentimeter. Sesekali liontin itu di dekatkannya ke mulutnya seolah sedang mengecup secara langsung si pemilik liontin –atau berharap bahwa apa yang sedang dilakukannya sampai kepada si pemilik entahlah–, lalu kembali mengangkatnya untuk hanya sekedar memandangnya._

 _Langit di luar kamarnya sedang menumpahkan salju yang sudah tidak lagi bisa dibendungnya. Kristal-kristal salju berwarna putih itu turun perlahan bergesek dengan udara sebelum jatuh bertemu dengan bumi. Secepat kilat Inaho menyambar ponselnya yang dia letakkan di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya saat mendengar ponselnya berdering. 'Itu pasti dari Slaine' rasa antusiasnya berubah begitu saja saat melihat nama yang tertera di sana. 'Yuki-nee' dari semua orang Inaho sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan kakaknya sendiri maupun orang bernama Asseylum._

" _Ya.. aku sedang di rumah…. Sejam lagi aku akan keluar… bagaimana kalau besok pagi saja? Baiklah.. Terserah padamu, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika sejam dari sekarang aku meninggalkanmu di tengah pembicaraan penting." Inaho memutuskan sambungan telponnya. 'Harusnya kubilang saja aku sedang di luar' Inaho kembali memandang liotin tadi. Tapi kali ini dia tidak kembali untuk berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Salju yang lumayan turun dengan tebal di luar sana lebih menarik perhatiannya daripada kembali berbaring di ranjang hangatnya. Butiran-butiran salju itu seakan memutar kembali apa yang telah terjadi beberapa waktu lalu saat salju pertama turun tahun itu. Slaine, syal putihnya, dan wajahnyanya yang merona merah dibalik dekapan tangan milik Inaho._

 _Dua puluh menit setelah Inaho menerima telpon dari kakaknya. Perempuan itu tiba di kediaman Inaho. Sedikit tergesa dia berlari keluar dari mobilnya, berbekal kunci yang dimilikinya dia memasuki kediaman bernuansa orange itu. Langsung menuju kamar adiknya yang terletak di lantai dua. Inaho yang memang tengah berada di ruang itu tidak menoleh ke arah kakakknya, dia terlalu sibuk memperhatikan langit yang semakin pekat tanda malam semakin larut._

" _Bisa kupinjam ponselmu? Ada hal penting yang harus kau liat sendiri" Tanpa persetujuan Inaho, Yuki yang melihat ponsel milik Inaho di atas tempat tidur mengambilnya begitu saja. Mengutak atik beberapa menit lalu menyerahkannya kepada Inaho. "Lihatlah. Inilah dia yang sebenarnya! Ku harap matamu terbuka saat melihat ini!"_

 _Inaho tidak bersuara, memandang kosong ke arah layar ponselnya. Di sana sesosok pria berambut Kuning pucat yang dikenalnya bernama Slaine tengah 'melayani' 3 orang pria. Dari ponselnya Inaho bisa mendengar suara erotis yang keluar dari bibir Slaine. Wajah si pria berambut kuning itu kian memerah saat salah seorang memegang bagian bawah tubuhnya yang sensitif. Seorang lagi terlihat sibuk menjilati badan Slaine yang penuh luka, tidak melewatkan satu sentipu. Orang itu sesekali menggigiti bekas-bekas luka yang ada di tubuh Slaine. Orang terakhir sibuk menginvasi bagian atas Slaine, membuat si pirang semakin membutuhkan oksigen._

" _Ini bukan Slaine" Inaho berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri, berharap apa yang sedang dilihatnya bukanlah hal nyata._

" _Jadi Kau fikir itu siapa? Lihatlah! Kamera pengawas ini tersambung dengan situs inteligent khusus. Kami sedang menyelidiki prostitusi terbesar di negara ini. Dan saat kami menyelidikinya, kami menemukan fakta bahwa Slaine adalah salah satu yang paling sering terlibat dalam kasus ini. Lihat? Bagaimana dia melayani tiga orang sekaligus?" Yuki melirik adiknya yang masih terus menatap ponselnya tanpa ekspresi._

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Salju berwarna putih sempurna menutup jalan di area trotoar. Toko-toko yang berjejer di sepanjang jalan sudah tertutup sejak sejam yang lalu, kecuali _kombini_ yang memang buka 24 jam sehari. Hanya beberapa kedai yang menyediakan sake dan beberapa makanan khas yang selalu ada di musim dingin yang terbuka dipenuhi beberapa orang yang terlihat singgah sekedar untuk menghangatkan diri mereka. Jalan raya sudah sepi, hanya beberapa mobil yang terlihat berhenti tepat di bawah pohon yang menjadi pembatas jalan, tanpa pengemudi di dalamnya.

Slaine berjalan sempoyongan, sesekali bersandar untuk mengambil nafas di jendela kaca toko yang lampunya sudah padam. Dengan tatapan jijik Slaine menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca-kaca tersebut. Pakaiannya tidak terpasang sebagaimana mestinya, rambutnya lembab bukan karna salju yang bertengger di sana tapi karna cairan pekat kental yang hampir menutupi seluruh kepalanya. Tanpa mengidahkan rambu lalu lintas tepat di atas kepalanya, Slaine menyebrangi jalan raya sepi itu. Dia bahkan tidak sadar –mungkin saja pura-pura tidak sadar– bahwa sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi sedang mengarah tepat ke arahnya.

Suara decitan dari ban yang beradu dengan aspal licin akibat salju, pecah di area pertokoan itu. Beberapa orang yang terlihat memakai jas keluar dari kedai-kedai pinggir jalan, penasaran dari mana sumber suara bising itu. Beberapa pasang mata itu hanya terpaku menyaksikan apa yang tengah mereka lihat di malam dingin seperti itu. Seorang pria berambut coklat, dengan sebelah mata yang tertutup penutup berwarna hitam turun dari mobil mewah berwarna orange menyala. Pria itu terlihat tanpa ekspresi saat dengan tiba-tiba menampar pria lain berambut warna kuning pucat yang berdiri tepat di depan mobil orange itu. Tidak ada dari mereka berdua yang mengeluarkan suara selama hampir lima menit. Hanya saling pandang dalam diam yang mereka lakukan. Orang-orang yang sedari tadi menonton mereka beberapa hanya bisa mengelus dada saat melihat adegan tamparan yang seperti drama itu terjadi di malam selarut ini. Beberapa yang bosan kembali masuk ke kedai-kedai pinggir jalan untuk kembali menghangatkan diri mereka. Berdiri sekitar lima menit di tengah salju membuat rasa simpati mereka ikut membeku. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mencoba mendekati si pria berambut kuning yang sekarang sudah berdiri sendiri seperti orang bodoh di tengah jalan. Si pria berambut coklat pun sudah meninggalkannya setelah dengan sombongnya memacu mobil mewah miliknya, nyaris menyerempet si pria berambut kuning.

Slaine berlari ke arah apartement Harklight yang berjarak sekitar lima blok dari tempatnya bertemu Inaho malam itu. Entah darimana tenaga yang dia dapatkan berasal. Mungkin dari rasa jijiknya kepada dirinya sendiri? Mungkin dari rasa marahnya kepada Inaho yang terlah menamparnya begitu saja? Mungkin dari rasa menyesalnya telah membuka hatinya dan jatuh cinta kepada Inaho yang telah melakukan semua hal kejam itu kepadanya? Atau mungkin dari semua yang dia rasakan? Hanya Slaine seorang yang tau jawabannya. Slaine tidak menangis setelah semua yang dia lalui malam itu. Hawa teramat dingin yang dirasakannya sudah lebih dari cukup membekukan hatinya untuk mengeluarkan air mata.

Dari dalam apartement Harklight berlari membukakan pintu saat seseorang di luar sana menggedor pintu apartementnya tidak sabar. Pria jangkung itu hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya menatap Slaine yang terlihat berantakan dalam artian sebenarnya. Slaine tidak menjawab pertanyaan isyarat dari Harklight. Dia terlalu sibuk membuka semua pakaiannya dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah saat menuju kamar mandi.

Shower di atasnya terus mengeluarkan air dengan suhu 30 derajat celcius, cukup hangat untuk digunakan membersihkan diri di malam hari seperti ini. Kembali Slaine memandang dirinya yang terpantul di kaca kamar mandi setelah membersihkan embun uap di cermin itu. Menatap bekas-bekas luka hadiah dari ayah tirinya dulu. Menatap tubuhnya yang dipenuhi hasil gigit-gigitan dan entah apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh tiga orang pria yang Slaine bahkan tidak kenal sama sekali. Dan menatap pipinya yang masih sedikit memerah akibat tanparan Inaho kurang dari setengah jam yang lalu. Slaine kembali berteriak histeris, meninju tembok kamar mandi beberapa kali dengan punggung tangannya.

Di tempatnya, tepatnya di balik pintu kamar mandi Harklight berdiri mematung memandang langit-langit apartementnya. Tangannya masih memegang semua pakaian Slaine yang baru saja di pungutnya. Tentu saja kepalanya dipenuhi pertanyaan 'apa yang sebenarnya terjadi' tapi saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat menurutnya.

"AAAARRRGGHHH.. AAAAAAAHHHHH… AARRRRGGGGHHH"

Harklight hanya bisa menutup matanya setiap kali Slaine menangis bercampur teriakan putus asa nyaris seperti lolongan serigala yang terpisah dari kawanannya. Memegang punggung tangannya sendiri setiap kali mendengar dentuman sesuatu yang Harklight yakin saat ini si pirang di dalam sana tengah menyakiti dirinya sendiri. PRAAAAANNGGGG suara benda pecah menyadarkannya dari rasa keputusasaannya sendiri.

"Slaine.. SLAINE! SLAINE BAIK-BAIK SAJA DI DALAM?" Harklight menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi itu, tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Harklight mendobrak pintu kamar mandinya sendiri. Seperti tertikam seribu pisau tepat di jantungnya, mungkin itulah yang dirasakan Harklight detik itu. Saat melihat Slaine orang yang selama ini mencuri perhatiannya duduk dilantai. Kepalanya tertunduk bersandar di kedua lututnya sendiri. Tangan kanannya yang mengeluarkan darah masih meninju-ninju dinding kamar mandi. Menciptakan sesuatu seperti air terjun darah. Saat darah yang menempel di dinding mengalir ke bawah terbasuh air hangat dari shower yang masih menyala. Pecahan cermin kamar mandi yang tadi menjadi sumber suara gaduh berserakan tepat di bawah kaki Slaine. Harklight mengambil handuk berwarna abu-abu miliknya yang tergantung di dekat pintu. Menutupi tubuh tanpa busana milik Slaine, lalu menuntun si pirang meninggalkan kamar mandi itu setelah mematikan showernya.

Slaine duduk diam di ruang nonton, kepalanya tertunduk menatap kosong ke arah meja. Sementara itu Harklight tengah mengobati luka di tangan Slaine. Membersihkannya dengan cairan antiseptik lalu menutup lukanya dengan kain kasa. Dengan telaten Harklight mengeringkan rambut Slaine setelah mengobati si pirang. Kemeja abu-abu yang digunakan Slaine sekarang adalah kemeja milik Harklight. Tidak ada maksud apa-apa dari si jangkung, fikirannya lebih tertuju ke bagaimana cara menghentikan pendarahan di tangan Slaine saat memberikan baju itu ke Slaine. Luka parah ditambah air hangat, bukannya itu cara yang paling sempurna untuk bunuh diri?

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Nao-kun! Lagi-lagi kau tidak menyentuh makananmu?" Yuki memandang cemas ke arah nampan berisi makanan yang sekali lagi tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Sudah lebih dari tiga hari adiknya mengurung diri di kamar. Inaho bahkan tidak menjawab apapun pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Yuki. Bahkan tidak menggubris Asseylum yang bisa seharian menungguinya dari balik pintu kamar milik Inaho. Hanya sesekali mereka mendengar erangan putus asa dari Inaho, membuat mereka sedikit bernafas lega karna ternyata Inaho masih hidup.

"Nao-kun. Jika kau tidak keluar sekarang. Aku terpaksa harus menyuruh orang untuk mendobrak pintumu!.." Yuki menghentikan kalimat-kalimat ancamannya saat melihat knop pintu milik Inaho terputar.

Yuki hanya bisa menutup mulutnya tidak percaya saat melihat apa yang ada di kamar adiknya. Buku-buku yang biasanya tertata rapih tidak lagi berada di tempatnya. Busa-busa dari bantalnya berhamburan di lantai. Bukan itu yang membuatnya tidak percaya. Tapi apa yang memenuhi dindingnya. Sebuah potret pria berambut kuning pucat yang sedang tertawa memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang berbaris rapih, mata tertutup saat seorang pria berambut coklat menempelkan bibirnya di ujung mata si pirang dengan raut wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Empat sisi kamar milik Inaho penuh dengan gambar-gambar dirinya dan Slaine, tidak ada sedikitpun warna orange yang menjadi khas Inaho di kamar itu. Dindingnya benar-benar tertutup sempurna, seolah di dalam sana adalah penjara yang terbuat dari potret dirinya dan Slaine.

"Yuki-nee, Jika Slaine melihat ini dia akan kembali kepadaku kan? Dia tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?" Inaho menarik kakaknya masuk ke kamarnya. Sementara itu Asseylum yang juga kebetulan ada di sana hanya diam membisu menatap Inaho.

"Nao-kun…"

"Yuki-nee, malam itu aku.. aku.. aku menamparnya.. Kau taukan aku tidak pernah ingin melakukan itu. Aku.. Aku hanya kehilangan kendali saat melihat penampilannya.."

"Nao-kun…"

"Dia bahkan tidak mencoba membela dirinya Yuki-nee! Dia bahkan tidak menangis.."

"Nao-kun…."

"Paginya, saat ku coba menghubungi dia, kau tau siapa yang mengangkat telponnya? Dia lagi-lagi bersama Harklight. Harusnya dia tinggal bersamaku kan? Dia bilang ingin agar aku mengingat kembali siapa dia. Tapi dia bahkan tidak tinggal bersamaku.."

"Nao-kun.."

"Yuki-nee.. Aku bahkan siap kehilangan semua yang kumiliki. Tapi tidak untuk dia…" Inaho memeluk kakaknya erat. Menangis tepat di pundak kakaknya. Yuki tidak tau harus mengeluarkan kata apa selain terus mengulang memanggil adiknya. Mereka berdua duduk di tengah kamar itu, Inaho masih saja menangis terus mengulang gumamannya yang sejak tadi menyebut Slaine. Sedangkan Yuki hanya bisa mengelus kepala adiknya. Bahkan saat kehilangan Inko, Inaho tidak seterpuruk ini.

"Kau makan dulu yah, setelah itu kita akan menemui Slaine dan mengajaknya ke sini untuk memperlihatkan ini." Yuki hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar menahan tangis. Inaho masih bergumam, seolah jika tidak menyebut nama Slaine detik itu juga dia akan mati.

PLAAAAAAK. Asseylum yang sejak tadi tidak berkomentar tiba-tiba menampar Inaho. Inaho dan sifat lemahnya ini bukanlah Inaho yang dia kenal. Inaho adalah orang tanpa hati yang tidak peduli dengan orang lain, begitulah yang diketahui Asseylum sekitar setahun ini –setelah Inaho kehilangan Inko dan menjadi langganan di _club_ malamnya– jauh sebelum Inaho kehilangan ingatannya.

"Inaho-san! Sadarlah! Dia itu bukan siapa-siapamu! Kau tidak malu bertingkah seperti ini di depan tunanganmu?"

Inaho menatap kosong memiringkan sedikit kepalanya demi mendengar pertanyaan Asseylum "Seylum-san? Ternyata kau ada di sini?" hanya dua frasa itulah yang terlontar dari Inaho

"Yuki-nee. Katakan padanya untuk melupakan orang itu! Aku ini tunangannya!" Asseylum yang masih dalam posisi berdirinya melipat kedua lengannya di dada tanda bahwa dirinya sedang tidak senang.

Yuki mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak ada niat menatap tatapan tajam Asseylum kepadanya. Baginya saat ini adalah kesehatan adiknya. Tiga hari mengurung diri di kamar membuat adiknya terlihat jauh lebih kurus dari biasanya. Tulang-tulangnya terlihat jaul lebih menonjol dari biasanya. Garis hitam di bawah matanya perpaduan dari kurang tidur dan menangis membuatnya terlihat seperti mayat hidup.

"Seylum-san bisakah kau pulang? Aku sedang tidak ingin melihatmu"

"Tapi Inaho-san.."

"Kubilang pulanglah!" Inaho melempar botol _wine_ ke arah Asseylum yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Dengan perasaan penuh emosi wanita berambut panjang itu meninggalkan Inaho dan kakaknya.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Inaho duduk tidak tenang di samping kakaknya yang tengah menyetir. Sejak tadi jari jemarinya mengetuk _dashboard_ mobil tanda bahwa dirinya benar-benar sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu Slaine. Seperti yang tadi diucapkan kakaknya, mereka berdua pergi ke apartment Harklight untuk menjemput Slaine. Inaho sudah tidak sabar ingin memperlihatkan 'dekorasi' kamarnya kepada Slaine.

Senyum yang sejak tadi singgah di bibir Inaho seketika menghilang saat mobil yang dikendarai kakaknya melewati taman bermain tidak jauh dari apartement milik Harklight. Dengan cepat Inaho menginjak rem mobil, membuat Yuki terpaksa membanting stir. Untung saja keahlian Yuki lumayan hebat, hingga mereka selamat dari tindakan nekat Inaho. Begitu mobil berhenti, Inaho langsung keluar menuju Slaine dan Harklight yang terlihat duduk saling memunggungi di taman –Slaine bersandar tanpa beban di punggung Harklight–. Sebuah syal berwarna abu-abu melingkar di leher mereka. Slaine menatap langit berwarna biru di atas sana sambil tertawa lebar. Inaho yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya terjatuh, tersandung tumpukan salju yang sedikit menggunung tepat di pintu masuk taman.

"Slaine…" ucap Inaho lirih memandang ke arah Slaine.

Slaine yang sedikit terkejut melihat kedatangan Inaho hampir saja berdiri dari duduknya. Namun genggaman tangan Harklight membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Slaine kembali menatap langit seolah di dekat mereka tidak ada orang bernama Inaho yang sedang terjatuh.

"Udaranya sudah mulai dingin. Bagaimana kalau kita cari toko ramen?" Slaine mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan Harklight. Mereka berdua melewati Inaho seperti tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Genggaman tangan Harklight semakin erat saat Inaho juga melakukan hal sama –menarik tangan Slaine yang satunya–.

"Sensei bisa kau lepaskan Slaine?" dengan kasar Harklight melepaskan pegangan tangan Inaho kepada Slaine. Slaine sendiri tidak berbicara, sejak tadi dia membuang pandangannya tidak menatap Inaho. Baginya menatap Inaho sama saja seperti memutar ulang apa yang terjadi padanya 3 hari lalu.

"Tidak sampai Slaine ikut denganku" kembali Inaho memegang tangan Slaine kali ini dengan kedua tangannya.

"Untuk kau permainkan lagi? Bukannya malam itu sudah kukatakan aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau menyakitinya. Tapi kau sudah lebih dari menyakitinya. Kau menghancurkannya! Ayo Slaine, kita sudah tidak punya urusan lagi di sini." Harklight menarik paksa Slaine. Sementara itu Slaine yang sejak tadi memang tidak berniat bertatap muka dengan Inaho hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya tepat di dada Harklight. Kedua tangannya erat melingkar dan memegang pinggang Harklight.

"Slaine.. Slaine… Slaine… Slaine… Slaine.." Inaho kembali membeo, menyebut satu-satunya nama yang terlintas di kepalanya. Dari tempatnya dia masih bisa melihat dua orang itu, Slaine sudah tidak lagi menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Harklight. Kali ini dia berbicara sambil menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap Harklight yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari dirinya.

"SLAINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" teriaknya keras saat melihat Slaine tersenyum, menampilkan wajah persis seperti di potret yang mengelilingi kamarnya sesaat setelah Harklight mencium lembut surai kuning milik Slaine.

 **~TBC~**

 **OWARI**

Berharap banget semoga feel chapter ini dapat yah (pose berdoa). Dari yang lalu-lalu banyak yang minta 'Inaho dibuat sengsara dong, jangan Slaine mulu' semoga chap ini bisa mewakili permintaan orang-orang yang ingin liat Inaho tersayang kita sengsara. Dan untuk yang minta HaSure, jujur saya sendiri tidak bisa membuat cerita yang pure HaSure karna saya sendiri InaSure garis keras. Jadi untuk yang minta HaSure cuma bisa buat di sela-sela chapter seperti ini. Kalau khusus fic HaSure, maaf saja sampai bulan di cerita Aldnoah Zero kembali utuhpun saya gak bakal buat (maaf bagi penggemar HaSure) saya gk benci sama Harklight, saya suka kok dia tipe setia, lembut pula tapi ego saya ke InaSure jauh lebih tinggi. Maaf saya ini tipe yang tidak segang menghapus siapapun orang ketiga yang mencoba menjadi pengganggu InaSure (kemudian curcol hahaha) sekali lagi selamat menikmati hehehe see yaaaa~~~


	9. Bukan Game yang Bisa Direstart

**Summary** **:** "Kau masih mencintaiku Slaine. Aku bisa melihatnya dari matamu. Kau hanya masih marah karna yang kulakukan kan?"

 **Disclaimer** **:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre** **:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate** **:** T

 **Pairing** **:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning** **: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan

 **Balasan review 'Cause Its You chap 8'**

 **River:** seneng banget liat Iaho menderita. Gak kasian sama muka datarnya Inaho? ehh hahaha.. mau request apa? fufufufu

 **Fujoshi Desu:** Sci-fi Mpreg? Hmmm boleh-boleh (tapi nayri ide dulu yah hehehehe)

 **:** dan saya juga belum kebayang gimana Inaho bisa pulih. Mungkin selamanya bakal hilang ingatan phuahahahaha /Gaaaaaaak

 **Chi-Chan:** Masih belum tau Chi-chan sayang. Mungkin saja ch depan tamat, atau mungkin 10 ch lagi tergantung mood sih. Muehehehehe /gaaaak

 **ChocoBanyla:** Padahal niat awalnya bikin Inaho itu jadi rapuh kayak Slaine loh. Tapi karakternya gak cocok jadi rapuh seperti itu. Jadilah dia yandere saat galau. Seme itu kalau galau cocoknya emang jadi yandere/whaaat

 **Aya-chan:** cieeeee Aya nangis cieeee.. maaf gak bisa temenin fg-an hp lagi rusak hiks. Modem juga minim kuota. Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi bbmnya si Yanna aja yah, kalau ada info tentang 'event of the daynya AZ' plz sms ke no as-ku biar bisa dibuatin ff spesial kayak waktu pocky. Kalau ada fanart Yahuut kirim ke line ku yah (karna bisa saja sewaktu-waktu diriku on line di pc) . ini anak banyak maunya hahahaha

 **Vey:** iya de' baru sadar masih ada typo hiks OTL

 **Balasan review '1111'**

 **9798:** Makasih kalo suka .. hehehe Iya kalo ada event InaSure diusahain bakal buat oneshotnya.. Makasih selalu mendukung heheheh

 **Rosiel:** I'm glad you like that

 **Balasan review 'Daddy I Love You'**

 **Rosiel:** Hahaha all hail first sight

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **CAUSE ITS YOU**

 **(chap** **8** **)**

" **Bukan Game yang Bisa Direstart"**

 _From: Inaho Kaizuka_

 _Title: [no title]_

 _Subject: Kau kelihatan imut saat mengikat rambutmu seperti itu. Bisa dilepaskan saja? Aku tidak mau orang lain jatuh hati kepadamu saat melihatmu seperti itu_

 _Slaine melirik keluar minimarket tempatnya bekerja. Di seberang jalan Slaine melihat sosok Inaho berdiri –membelakangi minimarket– di tengah-tengah hujan salju. Memakai mantel biru gelap kesukaannya dan melilitkan syal merahnya hampir menutupi seluruh kepalanya. Hanya 2 tangkai rambut coklatnya yang menonjol bergoyang karna tertiup angin musim dingin. 'Si bodoh itu! Bukannya dia tidak tahan dingin? Kenapa malah berdiri seperti orang bodoh di sana?' Slaine menggerutu dalam hatinya, mengambil mantelnya dan melilitkan syal putih miliknya._

" _Aku izin keluar sebentar." Ucap Slaine kepada teman satu shiftnya seraya berlari, memasukkan tangannya di kedua saku jaket miliknya. Pria bernama Kanclain yang melihat Slaine berlari tergesa-gesa hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala seraya tersenyum saat melihat arah tujuan Slaine 'Dasar anak muda' ucapnya kepada diri sendiri sambil kembali menata barang-barang di rak-rak minimarket._

 _Slaine menyentuh pundak lelaki berambut coklat itu. "BODOH! APA YANG KAU…. SIAPA?" tanya Slaine. Pria itu bukanlah Inaho. Slaine bahkan tidak tau siapa orang itu, dan apa tujuannya memakai pakaian persis seperti Inaho. Orang di hadapannya tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum mengejek kepada Slaine. Dan tiba-tiba semua menjadi gelap._

… _ **..**_

" _Siapa kalian? Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Slaine meronta, tapi tenaga tiga orang yang entah siapa mereka lebih besar darinya. Dua orang memegang kaki dan tangan Slaine sementara orang dengan rambut coklat persis seperti Inaho menggerayangi tubuhnya. Mencekoki si pirang dengan 3 butir pil aneh yang membuat sekujur tubuh Slaine terasa panas._

" _Kurasa sebentar lagi obatnya akan bekerja" ucap orang yang memegang tangannya._

" _Untung Inaho memberikan kita obat seperti ini" Lanjut orang yang memegang kaki Slaine._

" _Bodoh! Kenapa kau menyebut nama tuan Kaizuka?" Orang yang sedari tadi melucuti pakaian milik Slaine menatap tajam ke arah kedua temannya yang menurutnya terlalu banyak bicara._

" _Ti..tidak apa-apakan? Cepat atau lambat si pirang yang manis ini juga pasti tau kalau Tuan Inaho Kaizuka adalah dalang di balik semua ini." pria yang memegangi kaki Slaine berkata acuh._

 _Slaine tidak lagi meronta. Seketika semua tenaganya seperti habis begitu saja saat mendengar mereka menyebut nama Inaho. Pandangan Slaine berubah buram, air mata yang sejak tadi dipendamnya tumpah begitu saja. Suaranya seperti tercekat di tenggorokan. Benarkah pendengarannya? Benarkah orang-orang ini menyebut Inaho?_

" _Tidak.. mungkin Inaho.. yang ada.. di balik semua ini.." Slaine berkata terbata dengan suara lirih, kalimat yang ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri._

" _Menurutmu e-mail yang kau terima dari siapa kalau bukan dari Tuan Kaizuka?" sekarang orang yang sejak tadi berada di atasnya mulai bertanya. Pertanyaan yang seketika menghancurkan semua harapan Slaine bahwa 'bukan Inaho di balik semua ini'. Slaine diam, pertanyaan yang diterimanya sudah menjelaskan , semua ini adalah perintah Inaho._

"Hah… Hah… Hah…" nafasnya pendek-pendek, tubuhnya penuh keringat khas orang yang baru saja mendapat mimpi buruk.

"Bermimpi buruk lagi Slaine?" sapa Harklight yang membawakan sarapan pagi untuk Slaine.

"Harusnya kau membangunkanku. Hari ini kan jadwalku membuat sarapan"

"Tidak apa-apa, Harklight hanya kebetulan bangun lebih awal. Dan tidak enak membangunkan Slaine yang tertidur sangat lelap." Harklight duduk di kursi yang menghadap tepat ke jendela. Sedikit kaget saat Slaine tiba-tiba sudah berada di hadapannya, menyuapkan makanan untuk dirinya.

"Kau juga harus makan"

Harklight hanya tersenyum mengangguk menerima suapan dari Slaine.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Nao-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Yuki yang malam sebelumnya kebetulan menginap di rumah adiknya sedikit terkejut melihat Inaho yang sepagi itu sudah mondar mandir di dapur. Tangannya sibuk mengaduk-aduk adonan. Berbagai krim warna warni juga terlihat memenuhi beberapa wadah yang ada di atas meja dapur.

"Membuat _cupcake_. Firasatku bilang Slaine suka _cupcake_. Kuharap dia akan memaafkanku jika membawakannya _cupcake_ buatanku" Inaho kembali fokus dengan apa yang tengah dia kerjakan. Sesekali melirik ponselnya untuk memastikan bahwa _cupcake_ buatannya sesuai dengan resep.

Di tempatnya Yuki hanya bisa menatap adiknya khawatir, tidak berani mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya Yuki berharap ingatan Inaho segera kembali. Mungkin jika Inaho seperti dulu, dia tidak akan bersikap seperti ini. Dia bahkan sudah kehilangan Inko dan Inaho yang dulu bisa kembali seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa dalam 2 hari. 'Inaho bersikap seperti ini karna dia kehilangan ingatan, kehilangan jati dirinya'.

"Yuki-nee, kira-kira Slaine suka apalagi selain _cupcake_?" Inaho yang sudah selesai dengan kesibukannya duduk di hadapan Yuki. Menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan, matanya berbinar penuh rasa ingin tahu kepada kakaknya sendiri.

"Aku tidak tau Nao-kun, aku saja baru bertemu dengannya sekali. Saat kita makan malam bersama"

"Jadi kita pernah makan malam bersama? Waktu itu apa yang terjadi? Bisa kau ceritakan padaku?"

"Ano.. itu.."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Maaf Tuan, bisakah Anda pergi sekarang juga? Antrian di belakang Anda semakin panjang" Slaine menatap datar pria yang memakai penutup di mata kanannya itu. Hari ini orang itu sudah lebih dari tujuh belas kali ikut mengantri untuk membayar barang belanjaannya. Dan setiap kali ikut mengantri kereta belanjaannya selalu penuh. Bayangkan sudah berapa banyak uang yang dihamburkan orang itu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan kembali mengantri lagi" jawab Inaho tenang. Mendorong kereta belanjaannya yang berisi banyak sekali barang yang sudah di kemas dalam kantong. Inaho menuju parkiran, membuka mobilnya yang nyaris penuh sesak dengan berbagai barang yang tadi dibelinya hanya agar bisa berbicara atau melihat Slaine yang hari itu kebetulan bekerja di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan sebagai kasir. _'Mobilku sudah tidak muat, barang-barang ini harus kuapakan? Aku bahkan tidak butuh mereka.'_ Inaho melayangkan pandangannya ke segala arah berharap menemukan solusi dari masalahnya ini. _'Kalau begini aku tidak mungkin bisa masuk ke dalam lagi untuk berbelanja, yang artinya tidak bisa melihat Slaine lagi'._

"Inaho? Kau Inaho kan? sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Kurasa sudah lebih setahun. Terakhir kita bertemu saat pemakaman Inko.. Ahh maaf-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud." Sapa seorang wanita berambut kuning panjang namun sedikit berombak. Wanita itu terlihat ramah, namun sedikit tidak bisa menahan ucapannya. Itulah kesan pertama yang ditangkap Inaho.

"Maaf, apa kita saling kenal?"

"Aku tau kau ini sombong. Tapi bisa-bisanya kau melupakan teman kuliahmu sendiri. Meskipun ini bercanda, ini sedikit menyakitkan Inaho"

"Maaf, beberapa waktu lalu aku mengalami kecelakaan karna itu ingatanku hilang"

"APA? KAU TIDAK BOHONGKAN?" kali ini wanita itu tampak sangat terkejut. Tidak menyangka temannya ini bisa bernasib seburuk ini. Kurang dari dua tahun dan dia mengalami dua kali kecelakaan parah? Pertama kehilangan Inko dan kecelakaan kedua kehilangan ingatannya? "Aku Nina. Dulu Kau, Aku, Inko dan juga Calm kita berempat teman. Kau dan Inko akhirnya memutuskan menikah, tapi…"

"Yah, aku sudah mendengar cerita itu. Nina? Bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Ya?"

"Aku baru saja membeli barang-barang yang tidak kubutuhkan, sekarang aku bingung harus membuangnya di mana. Bisakah kau membantuku membuang ini semua?" Inaho menunjukkan barang di dalam mobilnya. Nina hanya mematung dengan sedikit mulut menganga. Dia tau Inaho ini memang sedikit 'agak sinting' selama ini. Tapi baru kali ini dia melihatnya dengan kepalanya sendiri. untuk apa dia membeli barang sebanyak ini jika hanya untuk membuangnya? Ayolah, Nina tau Inaho itu orang kaya, tapi caranya menghamburkan uang ini benar-benar sudah melampaui batas kewarasan Nina. Nina sedikit memijat pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba sakit melihat tingkah Inaho.

"Kau tidak membutuhkannya? Tapi kau membelinya? Kecelakaan itu membuatmu jadi kurang waras!"

"Jadi kau mau membantuku atau tidak?" Tanya Inaho mengacuhkan Nina.

"Masukkan semuanya ke mobilku"

"Bisa kau lakukan sendiri? Aku sedang buru-buru"

Inaho meninggalkan mobil, barang belanjaannya dan Nina begitu saja. Kembali masuk ke pusat perbelanjaan besar itu. Lagi-lagi mendorong kereta belanjaannya. Memasukkan asal barang-barang ke sana dan kembali mengantri di kasir untuk bertemu… Inaho menggosok matanya, sekali lagi melihat ke arah kasir, di sana tidak ada lagi orang yang mengenakan papan pengenal Slaine di dadanya. Inaho menarik kereta belanjaannya keluar dari antrian, meletakkannya di pojok yang tidak terlalu banyak orang lalu berlari keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan.

Seketika kakinya bergerak seperti orang kesetanan saat melihat Slaine bergandengan tangan dengan Harklight. Salah satu tangan Slaine bahkan masuk ke mantel tebal Harklight setelah mereka berdua saling berpegangan tangan. Seperti orang bodoh, Inaho menarik lengan Slaine agar menjauh dari Harklight. Menyebabkan si surai pirang terhuyung ke samping dan akhirnya menubruk pagar pembatas jalan yang terbuat dari besi. Tidak hanya itu, pergelangan kakinya juga baru saja mengeluarkan bunyi aneh yang membuat muka Slaine berubah menjadi merah, terlihat meringis saat mencoba berdiri. Kulit putih Slaine berubah warna menjadi merah tepat di pergelangan kakinya yang membengkak.

Dengan sigap Inaho menggendong Slaine ala putri, membuat beberapa pejalan kaki berhenti sejenak untuk mengeluarkan komentar 'Wooow' atau sekedar mengabadikan moment yang menurut mereka terlihat manis.

"Harklight bisa kau membantuku?" Slaine sekali lagi berpura-pura tidak melihat Inaho yang sekarang ini sedang menggendongnya.

"Kita akan ke rumah sakit" Inaho tidak terlalu mempedulikan sikap Slaine kepadanya. Wajar saja Slaine bersikap seperti itu. Bukannya ini semua salahnya sampai-sampai kakinya harus seperti itu?

"Harklight" Sekali lagi Slaine memanggil Harklight. Membuat pria jangkung itu mau tidak mau berusaha merebut Slaine dari Inaho. Tapi bukan Inaho namanya jika dia membiarkan Harklight mengambil apa yang dirasa adalah miliknya.

"Tuan. Bisa Anda turunkan saya di sini?"

"Slaine. Kita harus segera ke rumah sakit jika ti…"

PLAAAAAAAAAK. Slaine yang sudah tidak bisa menahan kesabarannya akhirnya menampar Inaho keras. Inaho hanya bisa manatap pria yang masih digendongnya itu, mulutnya seperti terkunci. 'Aku pantas menerimanya. Bahkan ini tidak cukup untukku karna malam itu juga pernah menamparnya'.

Sementara itu Harklight dengan cepat mengambil Slaine dari pelukan Inaho. Menggendong Slaine di punggungnya menuju klinik yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat itu. Inaho masih di tempatnya, tangan masih dengan posisi menggendong. Orang-orang yang tadi sempat melontarkan kata 'wooow' sekarang meninggalkan Inaho satu persatu. Pura-pura tidak melihat adegan perebutan pria berambut kuning yang baru saja terjadi. Mereka kembali ke kehidupannya masing-masing, sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri-sendiri. Meninggalkan Inaho yang sekarang lebih terlihat seperti orang idiot di tengah kota.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Slaine duduk di bangku taman menunggu Harklight yang beberapa waktu lalu pergi membeli minuman, pergelangan kakinya masih terasa sedikit sakit dan berdenyut-denyut. Mungkin karna udara dingin juga yang membuat keseleonya terasa lebih sakit dari yang pernah dia alami. Mungkin juga karna tidak percaya bahwa dirinya baru saja menampar Inaho dengan tangan sendiri. Atau mungkin saja karna setiap kali melihat bahkan mengingat pria bernama Inaho, kejadian malam itu seperti sekali lagi dialaminya. Slaine bahkan tidak tau salah apa yang telah diperbuatnya sampai Inaho tega menyuruh 3 orang itu berbuat hal sekejam itu kepadanya.

Seperti semua orang begitu pula Slaine, udara sedingin itu membuat nafas yang mereka keluarkan terlihat seperti uap. Slaine meniup-niupkan uap tepat ke telapak tangannya yang memang tidak memakai sarung tangan. Kenangannya kembali jauh di masa kanak-kanaknya jauh sebelum ibunya bertemu dengan pria bernama Saazbaum.

 _Hari itu tidak jauh dari sebuah resort ski Slaine duduk bersandar di salah satu pohon pinus yang daunnya nyaris tidak terlihat karna tumpukan salju. Pergelangan kaki kirinya bengkak saat tanpa sengaja dia terjatuh saat bermain ski. Jangankan kembali ke penginapan, untuk berdiri saja Slaine harus susah payah menahan sakit di kakinya. Tubuhnya kedinginan, baju yang dikenakannya sudah mulai lembab akibat salju yang menempel dan kemudian mencair. Slaine hanya bisa menangis, berharap Ayah, Ibu atau siapapun dapat membantunya pulang ke penginapan agar dia bisa segera meminum coklat pana untuk menghanagtkan tubuhnyas._

" _Hei Kau baik-baik saja?" suara seseorang menghentikan Slaine dari tangisannya. Dengan berat dia menatap ke arah orang tersebut. Ingin rasanya dia mengubur dirinya sendiri di tumpukan salju saat melihat orang yang menyapanya adalah seorang anak kecil sama sepertinya, terlebih itu anak perempuan yang jauh lebih kecil darinya dengan rambut pendek yang dikuncir dua. 'Dia pasti menganggapku cengeng!'_

" _Aku baik-baik saja!" Jawab Slaine berbohong_

" _Ya sudah, hari sudah hampir malam. Cepatlah kembali ke pengiapan. Di sekitar sini ada hantu wanita yang suka memakan anak kecil cengeng sepertimu" anak itu melambaikan tangan setelah memunggungi Slaine. Membuat Slaine akhirnya menangis lebih keras dari tadi_

" _Aku tidak cengeng! Hueeee aku tidak cengeng! Hiks!_

 _Anak yang tadi berbalik, berlari cepat ke arah Slaine "Kau menangis karna itu? Karna takut dibilang cengeng? Bukan karna hantu?" tanyanya penasaran_

" _Hantu itu tidak ada! Jangan-jangan kau percaya hantu?" Tanya Slaine sambil mengelap ingusnya yang mulai meleleh_

" _U..u..urusai!"_

" _Pfffftttt huahahahhahaha hahahaha hahahahaha"_

" _Di..diam kau!"_

" _Bagaimana kalau kau membantuku kembali ke penginapan? Dan aku tidak aka menyebarkan kepada orang lain kalau kau takut hantu"_

" _Terserah kau mau menyebarkannya atau tidak. Kau saja bahkan tidak tau namaku weeeeek" ucap anak itu mengeluarkan lidahnya sambil menurunkan kelopak mata kiri bawahnya._

" _Nao-chan takut Hantu~~ Nao-chan takut hantu~~" Slaine membeo, mengulang-ulang kalimat itu. Membuat anak yang disebutnya Nao-chan celingak-celinguk penuh rasa takut_

" _Da..da..dari mana kau tau namaku? Jangan bilang kau tau dari hantu yah?" Nao mengusap-usap kedua lengannya yang tiba-tiba terasa jauh lebih dingin._

" _Bodoh! Siapapun bisa tau namamu kalau kau menulisnya di mantelmu. Tuh!" Tunjuk Slaine ke bagian belakang mantel milik Nao. Wajah anak itu memerah saking malunya. Dan dengan sangat amat terpaksa menggendong anak berambut pirang yang ukuran tubuhnya sedikit lebih besar darinya._

" _Sial! Kau ini ternyata berat juga yah. Kau ini sudah SMP tapi kenapa main ski saja masih bisa keseleo?" Ucap Nao kesal, bermaksud mengejek kebodohan Slaine._

" _Aku baru kelas 3 SD bodoh!"_

 _Nao diam membisu, empat siku muncul di pelipisnya. Niatnya mengejek orang yang sedang dia gendong malah berbalik merendahkan dirinya sendiri dan tubuh kecilnya. 'sial dia baru kelas 3 sudah setinggi ini. Aku yang kelas 1 SMP malah seperti anak SD. Kalau dia tau, Aku pasti akan diejeknya lebih dari kasus hantu tadi!'_

"Sial! Kau ini ternyata kau berat juga yah?" Inaho yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di samping Slaine –tanpa disadari Slaine– membuat si pirang hampir terpelanting karna kaget. "Aneh. Aku rasanya pernah berbicara seperti ini kepadamu. Tapi kapan?" Inaho menatap dalam ke mata Slaine.

Slaine tidak bicara, kepalanya sedang berusaha keras mengingat apa yang terjadi belasan tahun lalu. Seingatnya anak yang menolongnya di tengah salju hari itu adalah anak perempuan manis yang punya tenaga besar –tapi kenapa Inaho di hadapannya malah mengeluarkan suara, nada, bahkan tempo yang sama persis dengan yang ada di ingatan Slaine– bukan orang aneh dengan raut tanpa ekspresi seperti Inaho yang di kenalnya –sebagai catatan Slaine sama sekali tidak mengenal Inaho yang ada di hadapannya Ini–. Slaine sekali lagi tidak berani menatap mata milik Inaho. Perosotan di sebelah kirinya jauh lebih menarik untuk dilihat daripada harus terperangkap saling bertatapan dengan mata itu.

Inaho berpindah dari posisinya. Mengambil tempat tepat di hadapan Slaine, berlutut bagai pangeran yang sedang berhadapan dengan seorang putri. Tanpa rasa segan Inaho memegang kedua tangan Slaine, lalu menarik paksa wajah milik si pirang agar sekali lagi mau bertatap muka dengannya.

"Bisa kau hentikan semua ini? Kau itu sangat mengganggu!" Slaine menarik tangannya kasar

"Slaine, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Malam itu aku bukan ingin menamparmu. Aku hanya.. aku.."

"Yang kau lakukan malam itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menyadarkan siapa aku sebenarnya. Terima kasih, berkatmu traumaku dengan makhluk bernama pria akhirnya bisa hilang. Berkatmu aku dan Harklight bisa sejauh ini. Dan berkatmu juga sekarang lagi-lagi aku benci dengan pria, sejak malam itu aku sadar satu-satunya pria yang bisa menerima siapa aku sebenarnya hanyalah Harklight."

"Kau masih mencintaiku Slaine. Aku bisa melihatnya dari matamu. Kau hanya masih marah karna yang kulakukan kan?"

"Masih? Satu hal yang harus kau tau Inaho! Bahkan sampai matipun, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" Slaine memaksakan dirinya berdiri. Harklight belum menampakkan dirinya. Satu-satunya cara agar dia terbebas dari Inaho adalah bersama Harklight. Slaine berjalan sedikit tertatih, sakit di pergelangan kakinya sudah tidak lagi terasa. Semua pengakuan dari Inaho dan penolakan darinya serta kenyataan yang ada di antara mereka saat ini jauh lebih menyakitkan bagi Slaine daripada pergelangan kakinya yang keseleo. Sejak awal Slaine memutuskan ikut dengan Inaho, Slaine sudah siap jika jalan yang mereka lalui bukanlah jalan mulus beraspal. Tapi bagi Slaine yang dilaluinya sekarang lebih menyakitkan, jalan yang terbuat dari serpihan karang yang tiap langkah akan membuat kakimu luka berdarah-darah.

Slaine jatuh tersungkur, ponsel yang sejak tadi dipenganya lepas dari tangannya. Dengan cepat Inaho memapah tubuh itu, membantunya mengambil ponsel milik Slaine.

"Aku tau. Kau tidak semudah itu bisa melupakanku. Lihat? Wallpaper ini? Ini kau dan aku kan?" Inaho memeluk Slaine, menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara leher jenjang Slaine dan pundak si mata hijau yang terlihat sangat lelah –lelah membohongi dirinya sendiri, lelah membohongi Inaho, dan lelah berpura-pura dengan Harklight– ingin Slaine membalas pelukan hangat Inaho, tapi sekali lagi kejadian malam itu kembali menghantui ingatannya.

"Tau dari mana kau? Ingatanmu saja tidak tersisa! Dan bisakah kau lepaskan aku? Bagian mana dari kata 'kau sangat mengganggu' yang kau tidak pahami?" Slaine mendorong Inaho menjauh darinya, mengambil kembali ponsel miliknya dengan lampu yang masih menyala menampilkan sebuah gambar 'jeruk dan kelelawar yang sedang bermain catur'.

"Aku tidak ingat, tapi aku tau. Kau menyukaiku!"

"Ya. Aku memang menyukaimu. Tidak, aku mencintaimu tapi itu sebelum kau kembali membuangku ke neraka!"

"Aku minta maaf soal tamparan itu. Aku seharusnya tidak melakukan itu kepadamu. Apapun akan kulakukan agar kau mau memaafkanku Slaine."

"Bagaimana dengan menghilang saja dari hadapanku? Dengan begitu aku bisa melupakanmu. Aku mungkin saja bisa memaafkanmu!"

"Slaine kumohon" Inaho kembali memeluk Slaine, kali ini lebih erat dari yang tadi, membuat Slaine sedikit sulit untuk bernafas.

"Slaine"

Inaho dan Slaine berbalik ke arah suara. Terlihat Harklight sedang berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang baru saja berlari dari minimarket di dekat taman.

"Harklight bisa kau memberikan kami waktu untu bicara berdua saja?" Inaho memandang sinis ke arah Harklight

"Untuk apa? Agar kau bisa menyuruh orang-orangmu menyakiti Slaine lagi? Apakah tiga masih kurang menurutmu? Sekarang berapa? 5? 7?" Harklight mendekati Slaine, mendorong Inaho hingga mundur beberapa langkah, dengan cepat kembali menggendong Slaine di pundaknya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kenapa menanyakan itu padaku? Mereka orang-orangmu sensei. Permisi!"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"ARRRRRGGGGGGHHH….. HAHAHAHA AAAAARRRRGGGHHHH"

Sudah hampir satu jam Inaho berteriak, tertawa, lalu berteriak lalu tertawa lagi. Rumahnya yang senantiasa rapih sekarang lebih seperti rumah yang baru saja terkena tornado. Pecahan vas bunga berhamburan di lantai, karna sekitar sejam lalu saat pertama kali memasuki rumahnya setelah bertemu Slaine di taman tadi, Inaho dengan kasarnya menarik taplak meja. Membuat semua benda yang ada di sana jatuh ke lantai. Memecahkan semua pajangan kristal yang dia miliki dengan tongkat pemukul _baseball_ miliknya. Menendang sofa-sofanya hingga terbalik dari tempat seharusnya.

Entah sudah yang keberapa kali Slaine meninggalkannya dan lebih memilih pergi bersama Harklight. Sekali lagi, Inaho tidak percaya dengan yang baru saja dilakukan Slaine kepadanya. Inaho menarik rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Duduk berlutut dengan kedua lututnya dan dengan keras membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding, berharap ingatannya bisa segera pulih. Kembali tertawa mengingat ponsel Slaine memakai wallpaper yang menunjukkan bahwa si pirang tidak sepenuhnya melupakan seorang Inaho Kaizuka.

"Slaine kenapa.. kenapa kau memilih bersama orang itu?" Inaho kembali bertanya kepada Slaine yang hanya ada dalam bayangannya. Dan setiap Slaine dalam bayangannya tidak menjawab, Inaho secara refleks mengacak rambutnya. Menyakiti dirinya sendiri agar bisa terbangun dari mimpi terburuknya itu. "Tapi kau masih menyukaiku tidak kau mencitaiku kan Slaine?" Inaho lagi-lagi bertanya kepada Slaine yang hanya ada di bayangannya. Tapi, sekali lagi 'Slaine' yang sejak tadi diajaknya berbicara tidak menjawabnya. Dua jam berlalu, Inaho jatuh tertidur.

…..

Yuki yang malam itu berniat mengajak adiknya makan malam di luar bersama tidak kuasa menahan dirinya, tangisannya yang sejak beberapa hari lalu di tahan akhirnya tumpah. Setir mobil pribadi miliknya menjadi saksi bisu, betapa Yuki sangat menyesal telah berbuat itu kepada Slaine dan adiknya sendiri. Melihat Inaho yang tertidur dengan bersandar di sofa yang terbalik, pelipis yang belum kering dan masih mengeluarkan sedikit darah dan rumah yang Yuki bahkan kehabisan kata untuk menjelaskannya. Di dalam sana, tepatnya di ruang tamu Inaho masih tertidur, sejak tadi mulutnya tidak berhenti menyebut nama Slaine. Persis seperti beberapa hari lalu saat Inaho mengurung dirinya di kamar.

 _ **Di tempat lain, di apartement Harklight**_

Slaine menatap kosong ke arah layar televisi di depannya, tangannya yang sejak tadi memegang _stick video game_ tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Di sampingnya Harklight menatapanya penuh khawatir. 'pasti sulit baginya terus menerus bertemu Inaho'

"Slaine, bagaimana kalau kita pindah saja? Maksudku kita pindah ke kota lain, agar Slaine tidak bertemu Inaho lagi bagaimana?"

"Hahahaha Iya, dulu kami sering bermain game bersama, bahkan sampai semalaman. Malam sebelum kalian bertemu Ayah tiriku kami bermain sampai aku terlambat ke rumah Lemrina. Haha menyenangkan sekali, siapa sangka itu saat terakhir menyenangkanku bersamanya…" Slaine menangis tanpa dia sadari, air matanya turun begitu saja "Hahah loh? Kenapa aku menangis?"

"Slaine baik-baik saja?" Harklight memeluk Slaine mengusap surai kuning itu lembut

"Aku.. Aku.. Harklight Aku ini benar-benar orang paling bodoh sedunia, dia bahkan sudah berbuat sekejam itu. Tapi aku.. aku masih menyukainya Harklight. Aku merasa akan kekurangan setengah nyawaku saat berpisah jauh darinya. Kau percaya itu Harklight? Kau pernah merasakannya? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Slaine menangis di pelukan hangat Harklight..

' _Ya Aku tau bagaimana rasanya, seandainya aku tau caranya. Akan kuberitau kepadamu Slaine, sayang Aku sendiri juga tidak tau caranya'_

Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak saling berbicara. Hanya suara tangisan Slaine yang sesekali terdengar. Sementara itu Harklight hanya bisa menenangkan Slaine dengan mengelus rambut pirang itu, berharap semua derita Slaine ikut gugur setiap kali Harklight mengelusnya. _'Setidaknya kau tau dia juga mencintaimu Slaine'_

Harklight terpaksa harus melepaskan pelukannya saat mendengar bunyi bel di luar sana. Dengan cepat Harklight berlari ke arah luar, sebelum orang yang menekan bel itu malah mengganggu tetangga karna ketidak sabarannya.

"Anda mau apa lagi sensei?"

"Dimana Slaine? Aku ingin berbicara padanya. Ada hal yang harus dia tau!" Inaho mendorong Harklight, memaksa masuk ke rumah pria bertubuh jangkung itu agar bisa bertemu Slaine.

"Ada perlu apa Tuan Kaizuka? Bukankah yang kukatakan di taman tadi sudah sangat jelas?" Slaine yang ikut keluar karna penasaran Harklight tidak kembali kaget melihat kedatangan Inaho. terlebih lagi melihat keadaan Inaho yang sangat lusuh, kaki baju yang tidak di dalam celananya, kancing baju yang sebagian terlepas dan darah yang sudah tampak mengering yang keluar dari pelipisnya.

"Orang itu bukan aku Slaine. Itu jebakan Yuki-nee, Aku tidak mungkin menyuruh orang lain menyakitimu seperti itu"

Slaine membatu di tempatnya. Sekarang apalagi permainan Inaho? Menuduh orang lain untuk kesalahannya? "Harklight bisa tolong suruh dia keluar dari sini? Menghirup udara yang sama dengannya membuatku sesak!" Slaine masuk ke ruang santai. Meninggalkan Inaho dan Harklight yang masih di pintu.

"Aku akan terus menunggumu di sini, bahkan semalaman di luar akan kulakukan jika itu satu-satunya cara agar kau mau mendegarkanku!.. Slaine… Sla"

BLAAAAM Slaine tidak lagi mendengar teriakan Inaho setelah bunyi debaman pintu saat Harklight menutup pintu dengan kasar. Mereka berdua kembali duduk di ruang santai. Menatap kosong ke arah layar televisi yang masih menampilkan latar yang sama 'New Game', 'Resume', 'Save'.

' _seandainya kehidupan itu seperti game yang bisa restart sesuka hati '_

 **~TBC~**

 **OWARI**

Ada yang sudah denger 'Last Refrain' nya Nano belum? Saya baru tau ada lagunya yang seperti itu (fans macam apa saya ini? huhuhu) Jadi ceritanya saya putar lagu itu terus baca chap 7-8 buat cari plot yang cocok untuk chap ini. Dan kemudian saya baper sendiri. saran saja jangan denger lagu itu sambil baca fic yang bikin baper, aseli bapernya bisa berkali-kali lipat. Kemudian galau belum download movie sama anime season ini yang ostnya dinyanyiin Nano huuhu~~ Sebenarnya ch 9 endingnya tidak seperti ini. Tadi tuh di ch ini ada Asseylum sama ada adegan Yuki yang memohon kepada Slaine, tapi jadinya malah alay. Pas kuhapus ternyata ini malah lebih alay huhuhu.. maafkan saya /kabur cantik hohoho.. see yaaaaaaa


	10. Mungkin di Kehidupan yang Lain

**Summary** **:** "Inaho.. kau sedang apa sekarang?" tanyanya pelan seperti berbisik ke udara. Berharap angin-angin yang bertiup itu bisa menyampaikan apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan kepada Inaho. "Kuharap di kehidupan yang akan datang kita bisa bersama"

 **Disclaimer** **:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre** **:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate** **:** T

 **Pairing** **:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning** **: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan

 **Balasan review 'Cause Its You chap 9'**

 **River:** Hobby banget ganti user ihhh kan pusing manggilnya apa hahaha.. Hahaha merenung 2 hari buat chap itu sih hohoho.. yang 'Our Story' bedewe diriku aja lupa ada fic itu loh hahaha (ditabok).. yeeeepp lagu nano yg itu juga bagus (aslinya suka sama semua lagunya nano sih hohho)

 **Fujoshi Desu:** Ide bagus, nanti yah tapi dibuatnya.. habis ngelarin ini dulu hoho.. takut kalo buat lagi jatuhnya malah multi chap.. ini aja ternyata ada 3 multi chap yang belum kelar sama cause its you .. kalo salah satu dari 3 udah ada yang kelar dibuatin yang mpreg deh hehehe

 **9798:** Padahal mau buat yang sad ending loh :v /gk bercanda ding.. hai hai… terima kasih sudah membaca hoho

 **Vey:** Sebelumnya selama ujian de', semoga hasilnya bagus :3 /berdoa/ gak.. duhh gak bakal Bisa diri ini buat cerita Inaho meninggal. Buat cerita kayak gitu sama aja kayak buat cerita Natsu mati NOOOO NOOOOO WAYYYY! (gila)

 **Harumia Risa:** Terima kasih dukungannya Risa-san.. Punya dendam sih errr karna Inaho merebut Slaine dariku~~ /gk/ hahahaha

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **CAUSE ITS YOU**

 **(chap** **10** **)**

" **Mungkin di Kehidupan yang Lain"**

Langit-langit berwarna putih menjadi objek pertama yang ditangkap matanya saat terbuka. Bunyi dari alat pendeteksi detak jantung menjadi irama yang pertama didengar oleh telinganya. Matanya menoleh ke arah monitor itu menampilkan grafik naik turun dan angka-angka yang berubah setiap detik tapi tidak terlalu signifikan. Sebuah selang pernafasan yang menghubungkan tabung oksigen dan hidungnya juga terpasang. Mata merah itu kembali menyusuri semua sudut ruangan, senyum bahagia muncul saat matanya menangkap mawar biru yang tertata rapih di sebuah vas bening berbentuk tabung yang diletakkan tepat di meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Entah bagaimana dia merasa bahwa Slaine lah yang sudah meletakkannya di sana.

"Anda sudah sadar Tuan Kaizuka?" sapa seorang perawat wanita yang baru saja masuk ke ruangannya untuk mengecek kondisi pasiennya pagi itu.

"Di mana Slaine?" tanyanya kepada perawat itu, tidak menjawab pertanyaan basa basi dari si perawat.

"Maksud Anda pria ganteng berambut pirang?"

"Ya"

"Dia baru saja pulang sekitar setengah jam lalu. Mungkin untuk mengganti pakaian. Anda beruntung punya teman seperti mereka berdua"

"Mereka?"

"Yah Pria berambut pirang dan temannya yang bertubuh sedikit lebih jangkung menemani anda hampir 24 jam. Mereka pasti sangat mengkhawatirkan.. APA YANG ANDA LAKUKAN?" tanya perawat itu panik saat Inaho mencabut selang yang terpasang di hidungnya dengan paksa. "ANDA MASIH BELUM BOLEH BANYAK BERGERAK!"

Inaho tidak memperdulikan ucapan si perawat, tangannya masih sibuk melepas kabel-kabel yang menempel di dadanya, selang infus yang juga terpasang di tanganya sudah terlepas. Dengan kasar perawat mendorong Inaho untuk kembali berbaring ke tempat tidurnya. Mereka berdua menoleh ke arah pintu saat mendengar pintu terbuka.

"Sla.. Yuki-nee? Mau apa kau ke sini? Mau menyakiti Slaine lagi karna tau dia ada di sini?" Inaho mendorong perawat itu lebih keras dari yang tadi. Membuat pegangan perawat wanita itu terlepas. Dengan emosi Inaho menghampiri kakaknya yang masih berdiri di pintu memegang sebuah keranjang berisi jeruk buah kesukaan Inaho. Di belakangnya tampak Asseylum tersenyum ramah memakai baju dari bahan _sifon_ berkerah renda berwarna putih, dan rok berwarna _pink pastel_ yang panjangnya sedikit di atas lutut memamerkan pahanya yang terlihat putih dan mulus. Sepatu berwarna coklat dengan hak setinggi kurang lebih 7 sentimeter membuat auranya terlihat makin feminin. Sebagian rambut pirang panjangnya diuntai sedemikian rupa dan menyatukan rambut yang diuntai itu dengan rambut yang dibuat polos dengan satu ikatan lembut di sebelah kiri. Benar-benar sosok wanita sempurna bagi siapapun yang melihatnya, perawat wanita yang tadi memeriksa kondisi Inaho sedikit minder melihat sosok yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu itu.

"Inaho-kun, bukannya kau masih harus beristirahat?" Tanya Asseylum, masih dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya.

"Apa urusanmu? Menghilanglah dari hadapanku!"

"Inaho-kun?"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

" _Orang itu bukan aku Slaine. Itu jebakan Yuki-nee, Aku tidak mungkin menyuruh orang lain menyakitimu seperti itu"_

 _Slaine membatu di tempatnya. Sekarang apalagi permainan Inaho? Menuduh orang lain untuk kesalahannya? "Harklight bisa tolong suruh dia keluar dari sini? Menghirup udara yang sama dengannya membuatku sesak!" Slaine masuk ke ruang santai. Meninggalkan Inaho dan Harklight yang masih di pintu._

" _Aku akan terus menunggumu di sini, bahkan semalaman di luar akan kulakukan jika itu satu-satunya cara agar kau mau mendegarkanku!.. Slaine… Sla"_

 _BLAAAAM Slaine tidak lagi mendengar teriakan Inaho setelah bunyi debaman pintu saat Harklight menutup pintu dengan kasar. Mereka berdua kembali duduk di ruang santai. Menatap kosong ke arah layar televisi yang masih menampilkan latar yang sama 'New Game', 'Resume', 'Save'._

" _Slaine baik-baik saja?" Harklight membuka suara._

" _Bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar menunggu di luar dengan pakaian setipis itu?"_

" _Baiklah, kita akan menyuruhnya masuk. Kalian bisa berbicara lebih tenang" Harklight berdiri dari duduknya, siap melangkah kembali menuju pintu saat tangan pucat Slaine terjulur dan menarik ujung baju Harklight._

" _Aku tidak ingin melihatnya"_

 _Harklight memandang ke arah pintu dan wajah Slaine secara bergantian. Jika boleh jujur Harklight juga tidak ingin Slaine bertemu lagi dengan pria bernama Inaho. Tapi dia tau Slaine membutuhkan orang itu, walaupun mulutnya berkata tidak ingin tapi Harklight tau Slaine sangat ingin. Semua terbaca jelas di wajahnya yang tertunduk._

" _Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita istirahat dulu? Slaine butuh tidur, kudengar tidur itu obat yang mujarab untuk fikiran yang kalut"_

 _Slaine mengangguk, mengikuti langkah Harklight menuju kamar. Terakhir kalinya menoleh ke arah pintu bertanya-tanya apakah seorang Inaho bersungguh-sungguh menunggunya di luar sana? atau mungkin sudah kembali berada di rumahnya meminum arabica kesukaannya. Slaine sedikit berharap Inaho masih ada di sana menunggunya seperti yang diucapkannya._

 _Pukul empat subuh, Slaine terbangun saat Harklight menarik lengannya –yang dijadikan bantal oleh Slaine– untuk mengangkat telpon apartementnya yang berdering di jam tidak biasa itu. Matanya sedikit terbelalak saat mendengar penjelasan dari orang di seberang sana. Dengan cepat Harklight menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka, Slaine yang masih bingung mengikuti Harklight ingin tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi._

 _Slaine jatuh terduduk, kakinya lemas saat melihat Inaho yang sudah pingsan tepat di tempatnya beberapa jam lalu berdiri. Beberapa orang dengan pakaian serba putih terlihat memasangkan alat bantu pernapasan dan menaikkan Inaho ke tempat tidur beroda. Beberapa lantai di bawah sana, Slaine melihat sebuah ambulance tengah terparkir. Seorang petugas apartement mendekati Harklight yang juga sedang tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Slaine memegang tangan Inaho yang terasa sedingin es. Bibirnya terlihat membiru, dengan kulit pucat. Dengan cepat Slaine menggosok-gosokkan tangan Inaho di antara tangannya sendiri, berharap Inaho bisa sedikit lebih hangat dengan apa yang tengah dikerjakannya._

 _Slaine menoleh ke arah Harklight yang terlihat masih berbicara dengan serius dengan petugas apartement. Harklight hanya mengangguk ke arah Slaine, dengan cepat si pirang menyamakan langkahnya dengan petugas-petugas medis yang mulai membawa Inaho ke arah lift. Tangannya masih memegang tangan Inaho._

 _Slaine terus menatap monitor yang menampilkan grafik detak jantung Inaho dari balik kaca pintu ruang perawatan. Di dalam sana beberapa orang yang terlihat memasangkan alat-alat entah apa itu. Mencoba membuat tubuh Inaho yang semakin pucat itu tetap hangat. Dengan gemetar Slaine mengangkat panggilan ponselnya yang sejak beberapa saat lalu bergetar di sakunya._

 _Satu jam lamanya, Slaine masih menempelkan wajahnya di kaca. Dokter dan perawat sudah meninggalkan Inaho yang terlihat semakin membaik. Mulutnya sudah tidak sepucat tadi, tapi Inaho masih belum sadar. Kata dokter, Inaho akan sadar sekitar dua sampai tiga hari ke depan. Dia berbalik ke arah Harklight yang baru saja tiba dan menyampirkan jaket tebal berwarna merah marun ke pundak Slaine._

" _Bagaimana keadaan Sensei?"_

" _Kata dokter dia baru akan sadar dua-tiga hari lagi. Terlambat setengah jam, hipotermia yang di deritanya akan membekukan otaknya dan membuatnya lumpuh atau mati. Kabar baiknya, saat ini dia hanya tertidur saja. Dia akan pulih setelah beberapa hari" jelas Slaine, kembali menatap ke dalam ruangan. "Dia benar-benar menunggu. Jika saja waktu itu aku mendengarkannya, hal ini tidak akan terjadikan? Ini semua salahku Harklight. Kenapa aku begitu keras kepala? Kenapa tidak kucoba saja memberi dia kesempatan menjelaskan apapun itu? Aku… Jika hal buruk itu menimpanya, aku bahkan tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi padaku"_

 _Harklight mengusap pundak Slaine pelan saat melihat Slaine gemetar "Dia akan baik-baik saja. Ingat? Dia ini Inaho. Inaho Kaizuka, dia tidak akan mati semudah itu. Slaine juga butuh istirahatkan? Ini juga bukanlah hal mudah bagi Slaine" Harklight mengajak Slaine duduk di salah satu deretan kursi tunggu yang terdapat di lorong rumah sakit. Memberikan pria itu secangkir coklat hangat yang beberapa saat lalu dibelinya sebelum menemui Slaine. Manik hitamnya menatap pria berambut pirang itu yang masih belum berhenti gemetar._

" _Harklight, bagaimana kalau kita pindah saja?"_

" _Apa maksud Slaine?"_

" _Kau tau? Semakin lama kami berdekatan, semakin banyak sakit yang diterimanya. Aku… Aku hanya tidak ingin dia terluka ataupun melukai dirinya lebih dari ini"_

" _Slaine yakin?"_

 _Slaine mengangguk, kembali menatap pintu tempat Inaho terbaring_

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Inaho akhirnya diperbolehkan meninggalkan rumah sakit –setelah memaksa, dan beberapa kali mencoba kabur _–_ Pihak rumah sakit berkata kondisi fisik Inaho sudah jauh lebih baik untuk kembali beraktivitas secara normal. Inaho mengendarai mobilnya sendiri, berbelok menuju arah apartement Harklight sebelum kembali ke rumahnya sendiri. Dengan tidak sabar jari telunjuknya menekan-nekan bel. Tidak ada yang membuka pintu, bahkan telinganya tidak menangkap suara-suara dari dalam. Inaho meninggalkan apartement itu, menuju ke beberapa tempat yang Inaho tau sebagai tempat kerja paruh waktu Slaine.

Dengan mantap Inaho menginjak pedal gas mobilnya. Membuat mobil berwarna orange itu melaju dengan kecepatan 80 km/jam seperti yang ditunjukkan oleh jarum _speedometer._ Fokusnya terbagi antara mengendarai mobil dan mengutak-atik ponsel miliknya. Sejak tadi menekan angka 1 yang secara otomatis menghubungi kontak dengan nama Slaine. Tapi seperti saat di apartement tadi, kali inipun Slaine tidak menjawab telponnya.

Inaho memasuki swalayan tempatnya bertemu Slane beberapa hari lalu. Dan seperti yang dilakukannya di beberapa _kombini_ kali ini Inaho juga melakukan hal yang sama. Memotong antrian pembayaran, tidak peduli dengan cemooh orang-orang yang sejak tadi mengantri.

"Dimana Slaine?" Tanyanya tidak sabar, menarik kerah baju kasir yang tengah bekerja. Membuat kasir itu pucat ketakutan mendapat tatapan Inaho.

"S..S..Slaine-kun sudah berhenti bekerja di sini sejak hari ini."

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"S..S..Saya juga tidak tau tuan. Dia tadi tiba-tiba berhenti. Dia hanya sebentar di sini"

Dengan kasar Inaho mendorong kasir itu hingga menubruk dinding yang berjarak tidak jauh di belakangnya. Temannya yang berada di sampingnya membantunya berdiri. Orang-orang yang tadi ribut mengomentari kelakuan tidak sopan Inaho menutup mulut mereka rapat saat sadar 'orang ini' berbahaya.

Inaho kembali ke mobilnya, menendang ban mobil depannya yang tidak bersalah untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Hujan salju kembali turun sore itu. Membuat beberapa orang yang terlihat berjalan di trotoar mempercepat langkahnya, menaikan tubung-tudung mantel untuk melindungi kepala mereka dari salju. Beberapa lainnya terlihat mengeluarkan payung-payungnya. Inaho menengadah menatap langit yang terlihat berwarna abu-abu sore itu. "Slaine…"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Slaine.. Slaine.." ucap pria itu setengah sadar. Matanya kembali menatap langit-langit kamar dan dinding kamarnya yang masih tertempel potretnya dan Slaine. Masih dengan jumlah yang sama, masih dengan ekspresi Slaine yang sama. Kedua tangannya seperti terikat saat dia mencoba untuk bangun. Tidak hanya tangan, kedua kakinya juga terikat ke ujung tempat tidur. Membuatnya tidak bisa merubah posisi. Lehernya sedikit terangkat, urat-uratnya sedikit timbul saat dia berteriak "LEPASKAN AKU! AKU HARUS BERTEMU DENGAN SLAINE! LEPASKAN AKU!"

Teriakannya berhenti menjadi tatapan penuh kebencian saat melihat kakak perempuannya masuk ke kamarnya. Diikuti seorang pria berusia sekitar 40 tahunan mengenakan kacamata ber-frame hitam dan menjinjing tas kerjanya. Tanpa berbicara orang itu mengeluarkan sebotol cairan yang Inaho tidak tau apa itu, dan menusuk penutup botol yang terbuat dari bahan karet itu dengan jarum suntik.

"Aku terpaksa menaikkan dosisnya" seperti sudah mengetahui dengan baik orang itu menyuntikkan cairan tadi ke pembuluh darah Inaho. Membuat si surai coklat seketika kehilangan tenaganya, jangankan untuk menggerakkan tangannya agar ikatannya lepas, berbicara saja Inaho sepertinya tidak sanggup. Pandangannya berubah gelap, semua inderanya seperti tidak ingin mengikuti perintah otaknya.

" _Kita tidak bisa terus-terusan memberikannya obat penenang Yuki"_

" _Tapi jika kita tidak memberinya penenang, dia pasti akan melukai dirinya seperti sebelumnya."_

" _Kau harus cepat menemukan orang bernama Slaine.. itu…"_

Indera pendengarannya hanya mampu menangkap pecakapan itu. Sekali lagi Inaho jatuh tertidur karna obat penenang yang disuntikkan dokter pribadi keluarganya. Sekali lagi Inaho jatuh ke dalam mimpinya. Bertemu dengan orang yang bahkan wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas. Orang itu terlihat menyebalkan, tapi ada daya tarik yang menyebabkan Inaho selalu merasa bahagia saat bersama orang itu.

 _ **Beratus-ratus kilometer dari tempat Inaho**_

Warna putih salju menutup seluruh taman. Udara dingin tidak membuat anak-anak kecil yang sejak tadi berlarian di sana terlihat menurunkan aktivitas mereka. Mereka berlari, saling melemparkan gundukan salju yang dibentuk bulat seperti bola sebesar ukuran telapak tangan. Slaine ikut tertawa melihat tingkah mereka. Seperti tidak ada beban, seperti tidak ada masalah, menikmati setiap detik apa yang mereka bisa nikmati. Matanya fokus kepada dua anak yang terlihat duduk di salah satu ayunan. Memfokuskan telinganya untuk menangkap apa yang sebenarnya mereka bicarakan.

" _Kai?" Tanya anak berambut pirang sama seperti warna rambutnya kepada anak dengan rambut coklat yang sedang membuka jaket tebalnya dan menyampirkannya kepada si pirang. "Bukannya kau benci dingin?"_

" _Hm.. tapi aku lebih benci melihatmu kedinginan" jawab anak yang tadi dipanggil Kai. "Udara semakin dingin, ayo ke rumahku, kita minum susu coklat buatan Kaa-sanku" Anak yang dipanggil Kai menarik paksa si pirang. Memegang tangan anak itu seperti tidak ingin melepasnya._

"Inaho.. kau sedang apa sekarang?" tanyanya pelan seperti berbisik ke udara. Berharap angin-angin yang bertiup itu bisa menyampaikan apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan kepada Inaho. "Kuharap di kehidupan yang akan datang kita bisa bersama"

 _ **Inaho di dalam mimpinya**_

" _Kuharap di kehidupan yang akan datang kita bisa bersama" ucap orang itu lirih_

" _Kenapa harus di kehidupan yang akan datang? Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?" Inaho mengguncang-guncang pundak orang itu. Wajahnya di dekatkannya kepada wajah di hadapannya, tapi Inaho masih tidak bisa melihat jelas siapa orang itu._

" _hmm" Orang itu menggeleng lembut, sejumput senyum mekar di bibirnya, satu-satunya yang jelas bisa dilihat oleh Inaho. "Kau bahkan tidak mengenaliku Orenji. Bagaimana kita bisa hidup bersama?"_

" _Aku.. Aku tau siapa kau!"_

" _Hmmm"_

" _Kau.. Kau orang yang penting dalam hidupku"_

" _Jika aku penting, kau tidak mungkin melupakanku kan? Buktinya saat ini kau bahkan tidak tau siapa aku."_

" _Aku…"_

" _Nee Orenji, Kau ingat sesuatu saat melihat ini?" Orang itu merentangkan tangannya, bunga-bunga mawar berwarna biru tiba-tiba mekar di belakangnya. Seperti berada di tengah-tengah padang mawar biru._

" _Aku pernah melihat ini sebelumnya di rumah sakit. Di vas bunga yang.. yang… yangaku yakin disiapkan Slaine. Aku tau, kau Slaine kan?" Inaho memeluk orang di hadapannya._

" _Hmmm" lagi-lagi orang itu menggeleng "kau hanya ingat kejadian beberapa waktu setelah kau koma. Kau bahkan tidak ingat kejadian sebelum itu."_

" _Tidak penting aku mengingatnya atau tidak. Yang terpenting adalah aku mencintaimu sebelum dan sesudah aku koma."_

" _Orenji, sudah saatnya kita berpisah." Orang itu mengecup pelan bibir Inaho, perlahan padang mawar biru di belakangnya memudar, begitupula dengan tubuh orang yang beberapa kali ditemuinya ini._

"Sla.. Bat" ucapnya sambil menghapus air matanya dengan ujung pundaknya.

 **~TBC~**

 **OWARI**

Akhirnya bisa publish chap 10 .. maafkan diri ini atas keterlambatan updatenya huhuhu. tadinya mau update kilat, tapi malah fangirlingan starmyu. Duhh emang sih nontonnya itu feel InaSurenya kurang, tapi tetep aja setiap liat starmyu malah ngebayangin InaSure nyanyi~~ hahaha. Dan habis ubek-ubek folder fanfic di pc, nemu satu ff yg belum ke publish karna belum selesai tentang 'band'. Mungkin kapan-kapan bakal di publish kali yah? Fufufuf.. See yaaa next chap~~~ semoga chap kali ini tidak mengecewakan bagi yang nunggu updaten hahahaha. dadah-dadah cantik.


	11. I Found You Bat

**Summary** **:** Kurang selangkah lagi, kurang satu gerakan untuk membuka pintu kamarnya, Slaine berhenti. Tidak hanya gerakannya, nafasnya juga terasa berat, lidahnya keluh sekali lagi dia tidak bisa menahan air matanya untuk tidak tumpah

 **Disclaimer** **:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre** **:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate** **:** T

 **Pairing** **:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning** **: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan

 **Balasan review 'Cause Its You chap 10'**

 **Chi-Chan:** Ingatan Inaho baru kembali, belum tentu bakal tamat (aseli masih mau buat mereka menderita /disambit)

 **Fujoshi-Desu:** Siap Boss. Bakal dibuatin multi chap.. Tapi habis yng ini tamat yah hehehe

 **:** Sukaaaaaa, suka sama Kuga. Nayuki itu Slaine, Hoshitani itu Inaho. Duh denger suara mereka sumpah yang kebayang malah InaSure aiiih lopeeee

 **ChikiChikiInspirasi:** Makasih~~~ duh jadi malu.. Silahkan loh kalau mau di fave hehehe (joget)

 **River:** Okelah sementara panggil River saja haha. Nama Kai itu sebenarnya dari Kaizuka (binun cari nama lel) EXO sekarang apa kabar yah? Udah lama gak ikutin perkembangannya sejak Tao keluar huhu. Anoo gimana yah? Masalahnya di dunia ini oange-bat itu cocoknya cuma untuk InaSure, kalo malah diganti yang lain nanti malah ada saingan Orange-Bat lain. Mm

 **Yuan:** /kasih tisu/ buuuhhh enak aja rebut Inaho! gak boeh atuh neng. Inaho itu punya Slaine! Titik gak ada koma-komaan

 **Aya-Chan:** Elaaaah kirain marah karna ekeh gak nongol di semua sosmed, habisnya anda review lama banget. Ternyata emang baru baca hahaha :v

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **CAUSE ITS YOU**

 **(chap** **11** **)**

" **I Found You Bat"**

~ **Slaine~**

Slaine memandang jauh lurus ke depan, langit dan laut terlihat saling berhubungan tapi tetap saja terpisah oleh garis tipis. _'Bukankah ini sama seperti dirinya dan Inaho? terpisah oleh garis tipis yang bahkan tidak terlihat tetapi nyata.'_ Langit dan laut sama-sama berwarna biru, tapi sama-sama berwarna biru saja tidak membuat mereka bersatu bukan? _'Kita berdua punya perasaan yang sama, tapi tidak membuat kita bersama kan?'_ Slaine mengeratkan syal yang melilit lehernya hingga menutup hidungnya, menyisahkan dua mata berwarna hijau kebiruannya yang masih menatap sendu ke arah yang sama.

Kurang dari tiga meter di bawah tempatnya berdiri, ombak-ombak seperti tidak pernah lelah menghantam dinding-dinding dermaga yang terilihat kokoh. Menyisahkan beribu buih-buih yang akhirnya kembali lagi ke laut, menjadi ombak dan sutu saat menajdi buih-buih yang sama di tempat lain. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, dua buah kapal nelayan berisi masing-masing dua orang terlihat melabuhkan jangkarnya. Melempar kail-kail yang terhubung dengan pancing yang mereka pegang. Sekelompok kecil burung camar terbang rendah tidak jauh dari mereka, menukik cepat menyambar ikan-ikan yang muncul ke permukaan.

"Lagi-lagi berdiri di tempat ini." Suara lembut itu membuat Slaine mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah belakang. Terlihat Harklight tengah berjalan sambil menggosok-gosokkan tangannya dan meniupnya sesekali. Senyum lembut khasnya masih tidak lepas dari wajah menenangkan miliknya. "Ayo kita pulang, lihatlah langit sudah berubah warna" Harklight menunjuk warna orange kemerahan di depan mereka. Kembali perasaan sakit itu dirasakannya, saat sekali lagi Slaine manatap warna-warna itu penuh antusias. _'Bahkan hal seperti itu juga membuatmu mengingatnya'_ ucapnya dalam hati. Mereka berdua diam, tenggelam dalam fikirannya masing-masing.

"Harklight-kun, warna apa yang terlihat olehmu?" tanya si pirang setelah mereka diam hampir satu jam. Di atas mereka sekali lagi langit sudah berubah warna.

"Hitam" jawabnya sambil menoleh ke arah Slaine.

Slaine menggeleng, sedikit senyum hambar muncul di wajahnya "Bagiku terlihat biru"

 **~Inaho~**

Inaho bersandar di dinding dengan corak langit biru yang dihiasi sekawanan awan berwarna putih. Kaki kirinya terjulur ke depan, sementara kaki kanannya terlipat ke atas, menjadi penopang untuk lengan kanannya yang masih memainkan ponselnya asal. Sementara itu tangan kirinya meraba-raba bergantian dinding di belakangnya dan lantai berbahan _vinil_ yang menutupi seluruh ruangan itu.

"Bat. Kau dimana? Aku sudah merubah cat kamarmu seperti apa yang kau inginkan" Inaho kembali berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri dengan suara lirih nyaris berbisik. Menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan tanpa perabotan itu dengan matanya yang terlihat menghitam di kelopak mata bawahnya.

" _AAARRRGGGHHH" Slaine berteriak jengkel saat memasuki rumah Inaho. Dengan kesal dia menghempaskan dirinya di sofa besar di ruang santai. Sekali lagi moodnya kembali memburuk._

" _Tidak usah berteriak seperti itu, Aku tau kau sudah pulang" Inaho yang baru saja keluar dari dapur sambil membawa secangkir arabica ikut duduk di samping Slaine._

" _Kau itu menyebalkan Ahorenji! Bakarenji! Bogerenji! Orenji-Iro! Orenji-freak!"_

" _Hmmm" Inaho melirik Slaine sambil menyesap kopinya._

" _Kenapa laporanku diperiksa pakai tinta orange juga HAH? Sudah cukup rumah ini hampir 90% berwarna orange. Sekarang kau malah memeriksa laporanku dengan tinta warna orange juga! Maumu apa sih orenji? Mau membuatku buta? Aku tau kau itu jahat dan tidak berperasaan! Tapi tidak kusangka kau mau membuatku buta!" Slaine melempar bantal sofa yang juga berwarna orange dengan motif lemon ke arah wajah Inaho._

" _Ini kan rumahku Bat" Jawab inaho asal. "Mauku? Supaya setiap melihat warna orange kau selalu mengingatku Bat" Inaho menarik Slaine ke arahnya. Memeluk Slaine lalu mencium kening si pirang yang sedikit tertutup poni. "Bagaimana kalau kamarmu juga kita ganti dengan semua yang bernuansa orange?"_

" _Sekalian saja congkel mataku Orenji! Kalau harus kuubah akan kuubah dengan warna biru dengan corak putih, supaya mirip langit…. Ano Sensei-san, kapan kau akan melepasku? Aku harus mandi" Slaine mencubit kecil lengan Inaho._

" _Sampai kau bilang 'I Love You Inaho!"_

" _HAAH? Maaf tapi yang kusukai itu Harklight! bukan Inaho!"_

" _Love you too Bat!"_

 _Slaine menggerakkan siku kirinya tepat ke perut Inaho, membuat Inaho sedikit mengerang kesakitan dan mengendurkan pelukannya kepada Slaine. Dengan cepat Slaine melepaskan diri, berlari ke tangga meninggalkan Inaho yang kembali menyesap arabicanya sambil menatap Slaine yang tengah menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya._

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Sla…ine?" Yuki tanpa sadar menjatuhkan kotak berisi peralatan mandinya. Isi di dalam kotak itu berhamburan, sebuah botol _parfume_ berbentuk tabung menggelinding berhenti tepat setelah menabrak kaki pria yang tadi dipanggilnya Slaine.

Slaine yang tengah berdiri tepat di depan mesin penjual minuman otomatis dan baru saja selesai meneguk susu buah rasa jeruk yang dibelinya tidak kalah terkejut saat melihat Yuki. Mereka hanya berpandangan diam, secara refleks Slaine sembunyi di samping mesin itu saat mendengar langkah kaki seseorang.

"Yuki-nee?"

"Na..Nao-kun? Ta-tanganku ti-tiba-tiba keram. Bi-bisa bantu a-aku membawa peralatan ma-mandi sa-sampai depan pe-pemandian wa-wanita?" Yuki berkata gugup. Matanya melirik ke arah mesin penjual otomatis. Dia memang tidak tahan melihat adiknya menderita karna tidak bisa bertemu dengan Slaine. Namun, egonya yang terlalu tinggi membuatnya berbohong agar Inaho tidak langsung ke arah pemandian pria dan melewati mesin itu. Tidak! Inaho akan baik-baik saja sekalipun tidak bertemu dengan Slaine. Hanya membutuhkan sedikit waktu lagi agar Inaho bisa benar-benar pulih!.

"Baiklah" Inaho memungut peralatan mandi Yuki, dengan cepat Yuki berlari ke arah mesin itu. Mengambil botol _parfume_ nya agar Inaho tidak melihat Slaine.

"A-ayo Nao-kun"

Di tempatnya, di samping mesin penjual minuman otomatis itu, Slaine masih menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Tanpa sadar dia menangis, tidak percaya kepada dirinya sendiri yang ternyata bisa merasa sesakit itu hanya karna mendengar suara Inaho. Mendengar suara orang yang sangat kau rindukan tapi tidak bisa kau temui lebih tepatnya tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Ingin memeluknya tetapi tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Perasaan _ingin_ dan _tak ingin_ terus berkecamuk dirasakan Slaine. Slaine menutup kedua telinganya, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lututnya. Slaine berpegangan ke dinding, memaksa lutut-lututnya yang masih tidak bertenaga untuk kembali berdiri. _'Aku harus kembali ke kamar, sebelum Inaho melihatku di sini'_ Slaine berjalan pelan ke arah kamarnya, sesekali memukul dadanya agar sakit yang dirasanya bisa hilang dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

Kurang selangkah lagi, kurang satu gerakan untuk membuka pintu kamarnya, Slaine berhenti. Tidak hanya gerakannya, nafasnya juga terasa berat, lidahnya keluh sekali lagi dia tidak bisa menahan air matanya untuk tidak tumpah. Saat suara itu, suara dari orang yang paling dirindukannya di dunia ini berbisik lembut tepat di telinganya. Saat sepasang lengan yang berwarna sedikit lebih gelap darinya itu melingkar di perutnya. Memeluk tubuh Slaine yang terbalut kimono abu-abu bergaris hitam milik penginapan.

" _Finally, I Found You Bat"_

Slaine menunduk menatap dua lengan itu, ingin rasanya Slaine memegang jari jemari yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Namun, sekali lagi semua hal buruk saat dirinya bersama pemilik lengan itu kembali menghantuinya. Sekali lagi perasaan _ingin_ dan _tak ingin_ berkecamuk di dalam hatinya.

Inaho melepas pelukannya, menarik tangan pucat Slaine. Mereka berdua meninggalkan penginapan, masih dengan pakaian yang sama –pakaian penginapan berupa kimono warna abu-abu bergaris hitam– tipis untuk digunakan di cuaca akhir bulan November. Inaho masih menarik tangan Slaine, menuju parkiran penginapan yang berjarak dua menit jalan kaki dari bangunan utama. Hawa dingin tidak cukup membuat mereka kedinginan. Tidak untuk Inaho yang hatinya terasa hangat bisa kembali bertemu dengan Slaine miliknya. Tidak bagi Slaine yang hatinya memang sudah membeku sejak malam itu, malam di mana Inaho membuatnya hancur tidak bersisa lagi.

Inaho tidak berbicara, tangannya sibuk memasang _seatbelt_ kepada Slaine, sementara itu Slaine masih menunduk. Tidak sekalipun menoleh ke arah Inaho, bahkan meliriknya saja tidak. Setelah memasangkan _seatbelt_ dan memberikan sebuah selimut tebal bercorak awan yang baru saja dikeluarkan Inaho dari plastiknya dan memasangkannya kepada Slaine, Inaho mengijak pedal gas. Berbelok ke arah kiri setelah melewati gerbang penginapan. Melewati satu, dua, dan entah sudah berapa banyak lampu jalan yang berjejer rapih di sepanjang pinggir jalan.

"Aku memesan sendiri corak selimut itu" Inaho membuka pembicaraan. "Hanya di daerah ini yang mau membuatkan selimut pesanan itu" Tidak ada tanggapan dari seorang Slaine Troyard. "Cat kamarmu juga sudah kuubah, warna biru dengan banyak tambahan putih seperti awan" Inaho menatap lurus ke arah jalan. Sesekali melirik Slaine saat mengajak si pirang berbicara. Tidak ada tanggapan apa-apa di sana, seolah Inaho sedang berbicara dengan benda mati yang dibuat menyerupai Slaine.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Bat? Kau terlalu jauh meninggalkan guamu. Apa kau tersesat?" Inaho menginjak pedal rem saat _traficlight_ menunjukkan warna merah. "Pertama kali kita berkendara bersama adalah malam hari seperti ini kan? Sama seperti sekarang, Kau juga tidak berbicara hanya menunduk seperti ini" Inaho menoleh ke arah Slaine, namun Slaine masih tidak berbicara. Dengan kesal Inaho menarik dagu Slaine, menempelkan bibir mereka. Slaine masih tidak bergeming.

Malam itu jalan tidak seramai biasanya, namun tetap saja beberapa kendaraan yang berada di belakang mobil Inaho membunyikan _klakson_ mereka saat Inaho tidak juga menjalankan mobilnya padahal _traficlight_ sudah menunjuk warna hijau. Inaho berbelok ke arah kuil terbesar di daerah itu. Mematikan lampu _spot_ mobilnya setelah mendapat tempat yang dirasanya tepat, tetapi tidak mematikan mesin mobil agar penghangat udara tetap bekerja. Dari tempat mereka, mereka tetap bisa melihat bintang dengan bebas bahkan tanpa keluar dari mobil.

"Bisa kembalikan aku ke tempat tadi? Masih ada seorang pelanggan yang harus kulayani tepat pukul satu nanti" Slaine akhirnya membuka suara, menatap tajam ke arah jam di _dashboard_ mobil Inaho.

"Apa maksudmu?

"Pertanyaan konyol sensei! Tentu saja untuk mendapatkan uang! Itu cara tercepat untukku mendapatkan uang. Agar aku bisa membayar utang-utangku padamu. Agar kau berhenti mengganggu hidupku!"

"Bat kau bercanda kan?"

"Bagimu untukku melunasi utang-utangku terdengar seperti bercanda? Kau benar sensei. Entah butuh berapa lama aku menjual diriku agar bisa melunasi utangku. Mungkin aku harus menjual diriku seumur hidup."

"JANGAN BERCANDA SLAINE TROYARD!" Inaho memukul _stir_ mobilnya. Menumpahkan semua kekesalannya dari kalimat-kalimat tidak rasional yang keluar dari mulut orang bernama Slaine Troyard di sampingnya.

Slaine menatap Inaho dengan mata hijau kebiruannya, yang duduk tepat di sampingnya. _Bukan, bukan ini yang ingin dikatakannya kepada Inaho. Apa? Pelanggan pada pukul satu? Dirinya ke tempat itu bersama Harklight, mereka bahkan tidur di kamar terpisah! Pelanggan apanya? Berhenti mengganggu hidupku? Bukan itu yang ingin dikatakannya, tidak ada seorangpun di dunia ini yang sebahagia Slaine duduk dengan orang yang sangat dicintainya. Mengingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi saat mereka berada di mobil seperti sekarang untuk pertama kalinya. Memangnya berapa banyak orang di dunia ini yang akan mengingat hal sepele itu? Mungkin hanya dirinya dan Inaho yang dengan bodohnya selalu mengingat hal-hal remeh seperti itu. Menjual diri untuk membayar utang? Slaine memang sudah memutuskan hal itu, tetapi tidak seperti yang dikatakannya kepada Inaho. Satu-satunya orang yang ingin dijadikannya tempat 'menjual diri' itu adalah orang yang tepat berada di sampingnya, yang tengah meremas stir mobil miliknya marah._

"Memangnya aku bisa apa Kaizuka Inaho? Hanya itu keahlianku satu-satunya! Yah sejak kecil keahlianku memang sebagai penghibur! Bukannya kau sudah tau? Kau ingat dimana kau membeliku malam itu? Di tempat hiburan malam milik Asseylum-san! Bukannya kau juga sudah membuktikannya dengan mengirim _tiga orang_ itu? Bagian mananya lagi yang kau anggap bercanda?"

Inaho melepas _seatbeltnya_ dengan kasar menurunkan kursi yang diduduki Slaine menjadi posisi datar ke belakang. Slaine menatap kosong ke arah mata Inaho yang sekarang tengah duduk di atasnya. Tanpa belas kasihan Inaho menarik rambut pirang milik Slaine, menjilati setiap _inchi_ leher jenjang milik Slaine. Turun ke daerah dada putih namun penuh bekas luka milik Slaine. Inaho berhenti dari aktivitasnya, mengamati setiap gores bekas luka itu.

"Bat, jangan bohongi dirimu lagi" Inaho berbisik tepat di telinga Slaine. Sekali lagi lengannya kembali melingkar memeluk Slaine yang berada tepat di bawahnya. Dan sekali lagi kurang dari satu jam Slaine menangis tanpa suara untuk yang ketiga kalinya berkat pria bernama Inaho. Lengan putih pucatnya melingkar, memegang erat bagian belakang kimono yang digunakan Inaho.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Salju sempurna menutup kaca depan dan belakang mobil Inaho. sedangkan kaca jendela mobil sudah tertutup sebagian. Slaine menyibak rambut coklat Inaho yang turun menutup penutup mata hitam milik Inaho. Gurat penuh penyesalan kembali muncul saat melihat itu. Jika bukan karna dirinya, saat ini Inaho pasti sudah bahagia bersama Inko dan anaknya. Inaho terbangun menurunkan tangan Slaine yang tengah menatapnya penuh sesal.

"Menyesal mengenalku?" Inaho memajukan kepalanya menyentuhkan kening mereka berdua. Manik merah itu kembali menatap mata berwarna hijau kebiruan kesukaannya. Slaine menggeleng, senyumnya muncul saat Inaho dengan santainya menggosok-gosokkan hidung mereka yang mulai memerah. Hawa dingin di bulan November ternyata lebih dari yang mereka bayangkan. Inaho mengeluarkan mobilnya dari area kuil. Memacunya kembali ke penginapan saat merasakan salah satu telapak tangan Slaine sangat dingin, mereka berdua saling mengaitkan jari jemari sepanjang perjalan pulang.

"Yuki-nee"

"Harklight-kun"

Inaho dan Slaine hampir bersamaan menyebut nama dua orang itu. Slaine menunduk, tidak berani menatap Yuki-nee yang masih memasang tampang tidak sukanya terlebih saat melihat Inaho tengah memegang tangan Slaine. Sementara itu di tempatnya Harklight seperti biasa memasang wajah tersenyumnya ke arah Slaine dan memasang wajah penuh permusuhan saat melihat Inaho.

"Slaine kemana saja semalam? Harklight bahkan tidak bisa tidur saat tau Slaine tidak ada di kamar."

Inaho memegang erat tangan Slaine, memamerkan kepada orang yang bernama Harlight dan kakaknya bahwa Slaine adalah miliknya."Maaf tidak memberitahumu, tapi Slaine baik-baik saja dia.."

"Bersamamu?" potong Harklight tidak suka. "Kau kira aku percaya padamu?"

"Aku tidak butuh rasa percayamu. Bahkan di dunia ini jika hanya Slaine seorang yang percaya padaku itu sudah lebih dari cukup"

Harklight menarik tangan Slaine, membuat genggaman tangan Inaho terlepas. Inaho yang sudah siap menarik tangan Slaine kembali, dihalangi oleh Yuki yang memeluknya.

"Apalagi Yuki-nee?" Inaho tidak menunggu lama untuk mendengar jawaban kakaknya. Tanpa perasaan Inaho mendorong kakaknya itu kesamping hingga jatuh terduduk tepat di depan pot berisi pohon bambu kuning dengan daun-daun hijau kecil yang lumayan lebat.

Harklight dan Slaine berjalan beberapa langkah di depan Inaho yang baru saja berlari memburu keduanya. Inaho berhenti beberapa lama, saat melihat Harklight memeluk Slaine. Dengan penuh emosi Inaho memukul Harklight karna telah menyentuh bahkan memeluk miliknya.

"Orenji.. tolong hentikan"

Seperti robot yang memiliki pengendali jarak jauh, Inaho mengikuti permintaan Slaine. Tapi di bawah sana kepalan tangannya masih bergetar karna menahan emosinya yang memang sudah sampai di puncak.

"Kenapa tidak membiarkan Slaine sendiri yang memilih sensei?" Harklight bertanya sambil memamerkan senyum sinisnya kepada Inaho.

Inaho memandang Slaine, ada kabut yang seketika muncul di manik hijau kebiruan itu "Maaf Orenji" Slaine memapah Harklight kembali ke kamarnya meninggalkan Inaho yang kembali mematung, tampa sadar meninju dinding berwarna gading gajah itu. Membuat sebuah lukisan yang tidak jauh dari sana terjatuh akibat ulahnya.

 _ **Di Kamar Harklight**_

"Terima kasih sudah memilihku" Harklight tersenyum lembut.

"Istirahatlah. Kita ke sini kan untuk pengobatanmu" ucap Slaine sambil mengelus rambut hitam Harklight lembut

 **~TBC~**

 **OWARI**

Empat jam depan laptop, ngetik satu paragraf, hapus lagi. Ngetik lagi, hapus lagi. Empat jam mikir bagaimana cara yang cocok untuk kembali mempertemukan couple fave _kita_ seperti semula. Tadinya juga udah mau namatin di chap ini. Tapi, sekali lagi otak nistah nan baper malah mikir plot tambahan. Huhuhu huehehehe hehehe .. Semoga yang ini juga responnya baik yah? Hihihi.. See Yaaaa~~~


	12. Oyasumi

**Summary** **:** _'Tidak, Slaine pasti bercanda. Dia pasti hanya ingin menghukumku yang beberapa bulan ini sudah melupakannya.'_ Inaho berlari ke arah Slaine, sekali lagi memeluk Slaine dari belakang. Tangannya memegang kedua tangan Slaine yang tengah mengatup.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre** **:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate** **:** T

 **Pairing** **:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning** **: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan

 **Review 'Cause Its You chap 11'**

 **Vey:** Masih ada typo yah? Uggghhh padahal udah baca 2 kali sebelum di publish OTL

 **Chi-chan:** Baper is justice~~~ /gak.. boleh-boleh id line nya sama kayak username twitter kok rharaayumi

 **Fujushi-Desu:** Lah kalo banyak cerita tentang anaknya nanti jatuhnya bukan InaSure dong :3

 **Yuan:** hahaha dan saya baru sadar loh tentang itu. Iya ya kalo di masih seperti dulu Slaine yang menderita, kalau di sini Inaho. di alam bawah sadar keknya masih dendam ke Inaho karna itu eh hahaha

 **River:** masa lalu mereka nanti dibuatin chap khusus (insyaallah, semoga kesampaian haha) . bukannya pelit tapi.. buat ceritanya mayan harus jungkir balik juga, Saya seneng loh seneng banget kalau ada yang suka. Tapi kalau mau dipublish terus charnya diganti agak gimana yah.. duhh gomene TwT

 **Aya-chan:** Kalo Inahonya stroke tar gimana mo grepe-grepe Slainenya? Nah loh.. Sepeda ontel? Baiklah nanti dibuatin oneshot yang ada sepeda ontelnya. Bhaaaaak

 **Review 'Last Refrain'**

 **Aya-chan:** diiiiiiih adegan enak-enak aja langsung semangat buka ffn. Apaan? Diriku masih gak terima disebut 'jahat' :p (bercanda ding). Ano saa dirimu bilang 'polos' diriku malah ngawang ke yang lain. Sungguh kata 'polos' itu sangat ambigu. Bu buat M itu lelah. Dua paragraf itu aja buatnya dua jam loh (muka ciyus) bayanginnya yang lama (otak lu)

 **Rosiel:** Welcome to _InaSure Fans Club._ This is your id card hihihi

 **River:** Hahaha sip emang udah ada kepikiran buat sequelnya sih. Masih cari lagu yang cocok sih. Karna yang ini pake lagu, sequelnya juga harus pake lagu :3 (aturan darimana?) hahaha

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **CAUSE ITS YOU**

 **(chap** **12** **)**

' **Oyasumi'**

Atap dengan sudut kemiringan empat puluh lima derajat tidak membuat tumpukan salju itu jatuh. Beberapa masih bertahan membuat bangunan itu seperti memiliki atap dari awan, putih, tebal dan lembut. Sulur-sulur dari tanaman merambat terlihat masih menempel di dinding –mengelilingi–bangunan tidak terlalu besar itu. Daun-daunya sudah lama meninggalkan batang-batang kecil itu untuk bertahan hidup dari cuaca musim dingin. Slaine yang sejak tadi menunggu Inaho di depan bangunan kapel itu memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya saat menyadari sesuatu. _'Meninggalkan untuk bertahan hidup'._

Lima puluh meter dari tempat Slaine berdiri, Inaho berjalan mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat pria berambut pirang yang tengah berdiri menatap bangunan tempat mereka berjanji untuk bertemu. Berlari kecil untuk sesegera mungkin melihat Slaine, bahkan berlari sekencang yang dia bisa saat merasa tidak juga memperkecil jarak di antara mereka. Tangan-tangannya yang kokoh melingkar memeluk tubuh Slaine yang terbalut mantel dan syal tebal. Slaine tersenyum, menarik Inaho masuk ke bangunan itu untuk menghangatkan diri mereka dan . . . . . .

Inaho menatap Slaine tanpa berkedip, si pirang sudah melepaskan pegangannya kepada Inaho begitu memasuki bangunan kapel itu. Berjalan berputar pada poros tubuhnya sendiri, kedua tangannya terangkat naik matanya berbinar menatap langit-langit yang penuh lukisan malaikat-malaikat kecil dengan sayap-sayap putih mereka. Lilin-lilin masih menyala di altar, cukup banyak tapi tidak cukup untuk menghilangkan hawa dingin. Inaho ikut tersenyum, sudah lama dirinya tidak melihat Slaine seperti itu. Mengutuk beberapa bulan terakhir dirinya yang bisa melupakan orang sepenting dan seberharga Slaine.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Orenji?" tanya Slaine kepada pria yang sejak tadi menatapnya tanpa henti.

"Hmmm"

"Sejak kecil, aku selalu bermimpi akan melangsungkan pernikahan di tempat ini" Lanjut Slaine setelah hanya mendapatkan tanggapan _'hmmm'_ dari Inaho. "Bukankah ini romantis? Pernikahan sederhana di sebuah kapel tua kecil di pinggiran kota. Semua berlatarkan putih salju karna melangsungkannya tepat di musim dingin. Membuat kita terlihat seperti berada di atas awan. Anak-anak kecil pembawa bunga, dengan sekeranjang mawar merah dan biru yang siap mereka lempar ke udara dengan tangan-tangan kecil mereka untuk menyambut kedua mempelai." Slaine memegang kursi yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni, kursi yang sering digunakan oleh orang-orang yang datang ke tempat itu untuk berdoa.

Inaho mengeluarkan kotak berwarna merah yang sejak tadi berada di sakunya. Dengan posisi berlutut seperti seorang pangeran yang baru pertama kali bertemu putri dari kerajaan lain. Inaho membuka kotak itu tepat di hadapan Slaine. Sebuah cincin yang terbuat dari bahan titanium berwarna hitam dengan tulisan dua buah huruf _K_ dan _T_ yang dibentuk bersambung. Membuat Slaine hanya bisa berpegangan erat kepada kursi-kursi itu agar dirinya tetap bisa mempertahankan posisinya. Beberapa kali Slaine mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas agar air matanya tidak tumpah.

"Ore.. maksudku Inaho-san…"

Inaho berdiri dari posisi berlututnya setelah mendengar perubahan dari nada bicara Slaine. "Ada apa Bat? Bukannya kau ingin menikah di tempat ini? Ini baguskan? Musimnya juga sesuai" Inaho memegang tangan Slaine yang sejak tadi menempel di sandaran kursi dari kayu itu.

Slaine mengelak, melepaskan pegangan Inaho. Berjalan kecil menuju altar tempat pemberkatan, menggeleng perlahan dengan mata tertutup kepada Inaho yang masih memandanginya penuh tanya. "Ya. Aku memang, tapi tidak denganmu." Jawabnya lirih.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Minggu depan aku berencana melangsungkan pernikahan dengan Harklight. Aku memintamu ke sini hari ini untuk mendengar tanggapanmu mengenai tempat ini. bagaimana menurutmu Inaho-san?" Slaine berbalik menghadap altar, masih menutup matanya. Kedua tangannya mengatup bersedekap tepat di dadanya, kepalanya sedikit menunduk tanda dirinya sedang memanjatkan doa.

Seperti tersambar petir, Inaho memukul-mukul telinganya tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. _'Tidak, Slaine pasti bercanda. Dia pasti hanya ingin menghukumku yang beberapa bulan ini sudah melupakannya.'_ Inaho berlari ke arah Slaine, sekali lagi memeluk Slaine dari belakang. Tangannya memegang kedua tangan Slaine yang tengah mengatup. Sedikit berjinjit Inaho meletakkan dagunya tepat di pundak Slaine. "Jangan mengatakan hal tidak lucu seperti ini Bat" bisiknya tepat ke telinga Slaine. Slaine hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tetap berada di jalur _'kenyataannya'._

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu Yuki-nee" Slaine mengambil tempat duduk di samping wanita berambut lurus itu.

Seorang _bartender_ di depan mereka mengangguk mengerti saat Yuki memberi isyarat angka dua dengan tangannya. Alunan musik yang lumayan merdu dari alat bernama piano membuat beberapa pasang pengunjung yang ada di sana tertawa saling berpegangan mesra dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing.

"Bisa kau membatalkan rencanamu?" ucap wanita itu kepada Slaine setelah mereka berdua mendapat pesanan mereka.

"Maaf?" jawab Slaine tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja ditanyakan Yuki kepadanya.

"Bisa kau membatalkan pernikahanmu dengan orang bernama Harklight itu?" Yuki bertanya sekali lagi, suaranya sedikit meninggi dari sebelumnya.

Slaine menggeleng "Apa salahnya menikah dengan orang yang kita sukai? Bukannya bagus? Dengan begitu Inaho akan menjauhiku. Bukannya itu yang selama ini Yuki-nee inginkan? Yuki-nee bahkan memberitahu ayahku keberadaanku dan karnanya Inaho sampai lupa siapa dirinya. Membohongi Inaho tentang statusnya dan Asseylum-san. Bahkan menyuruh _tiga orang_ itu sampai aku mengira itu semua perbuatan Inaho. Harusnya Yuki-nee bersyukur tidak perlu memakai cara kotor lagi agar aku dan Inaho berpisah." Slaine meneguk segelas kecil _whisky_ yang ada di hadapannya. Siapa sangka mengatakan beberapa kalimat itu membuat tenggorokannya terasa kering dan nyaris terbakar.

"Tapi kau tidak mencintainya. Yang bena-benar ada di hatimu itu adalah adikku! Inaho Kaizuka!"

"Lalu apa? Memangnya Yuki-nee mengijinkanku berhubungan dengan Inaho?"

Yuki diam. Slaine benar, sampai detik ini Yuki masih tidak bisa menerima jika Inaho menjalin hubungan dengan Slaine. Tidak dengan pria yang latar belakangnya seperti Slaine.

"Jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin Yuki-nee sampaikan. Saya permisi dulu. Terima kasih traktirannya" Inaho membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak melihatnya sendiri? Keadaan Inaho.." Yuki sedikit berteriak, beberapa pengunjung yang ada di sana menoleh ke arah wanita itu. Slaine sudah menghilang di balik pintu yang perlahan tertutup itu. Dengan kesal Yuki meminum _whisky_ seperti yang tadi di minum Slaine.

Pukul dua belas tengah malam, tidak membuat jalanan di persimpangan terbesar di kota itu sepi begitu saja. Slaine menatap pohon natal dengan tinggi lebih dari sepuluh meter itu. Hari ini adalah hari pertama di bulan Desember, hari pertama lampu-lampu di pohon itu menyala. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya terkagum takjub melihat warna warni lampu-lampu yang mengelilingi pohon raksasa itu. _'Melihatnya sendiri? Lalu apa? Mengatakan hal-hal kejam lagi agar dia membenciku?'_ Udara malam semakin dingin, ditambah salju yang kembali turun. Slaine mencoba memegang udara yang keluar dari mulutnya. _'Terlihat namun tidak dapat disentuh'_ begitulah perumpamaan dirinya dan Inaho.

Slaine meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia harus segera pulang, bagaimanapun besok adalah hari yang paling di tunggunya bersama Harklight. Dia tidak ingin membuat pria itu tidak bahagia saat melihatnya kusut kurang tidur. Besok semuanya akan berakhir bagi dirinya dan Inaho. _'Anggap saja keberadaan Inaho adalah kunci untuk hubunganmu dengan Harklight, Slaine! Karna tanpa Inaho kau tidak akan mungkin bisa berdekatan dengan pria!'_ Slaine mngulang-ulang itu dalam kepalanya. _'Yah Inaho tidak lebih dari salah satu dari banyak jalan!'_ Slaine terus berjalan, sudah lebih dari dua blok dia melewati tempatnya dan Harklight menginap malam ini untuk acara besok. Fikirannya sejak tadi memerintahkan kakinya untuk berhenti. Tapi, sepasang kaki miliknya lebih mengikuti yang dikatakan hatinya daripada otaknya. Satu jam berlalu, Slaine tanpa sadar sampai di depan rumah mewah berwarna orange. Kontras dengan warna salju yang menggunung di area pemukiman elit itu. Slaine masih bisa melihat cahaya di lantai dua dari kamar Inaho. Slaine mendekat selangkah, pagar rumah itu terbuka lebar, bahkan pintu rumahnya tidak tertutup. Membuat beberapa perabotan mahal terlihat bahkan hanya dengan berjalan sepintas melewati bagian depan rumah itu.

Sebelah kakinya sudah siap berlari ke dalam rumah. Tidak biasanya Inaho membiarkan pintu rumah terbuka seperti itu sampai larut malam. Bahkan saat dirinya masih tinggal di tempat itu, Inaho langsung mengunci pintu rapat saat Slaine sudah menginjakkan kakinya di rumah. _'Haruskah ku periksa? Bagaimana jika Inaho melihatku? Tapi bagaimana jika ada hal buruk yang menimpanya?'_ Hampir lima menit Slaine mematung di tempatnya. Setengah tubuhnya sudah melewati pagar, tapi setengahnya lagi tetap berada di luar pagar seperti kakinya tengah tertancap ke tanah dan tidak bisa bergerak ke manapun.

PRAAAAANNGG, KLONTAAANG.

Suara itu cukup besar hingga terdengar sampai keluar hingga masuk ke indra pendengaran milik Slaine. Dengan cepat Slaine berlari ke arah dapur, mendapati Inaho tengah berpegangan erat di meja dapur. Di bawahnya beberapa pecahan piring dan cangkir berserakan. Slaine mengerutkan dahi menahan sakit saat melihat Inaho menginjak benda-benda itu tanpa alas kaki. Darah mengucur, tapi ekspresi Inaho tidak berubah seolah dia tidak menginjak sesuatu, seolah kakinya sedang tidak terluka.

"Inaho-san?" Tanya Slaine masih tidak percaya.

"Bat? Ini benar-benar kau?" Inaho yang nyaris terlihat seperti gelandangan –dengan baju kusut tapi bermerek mahal– berlari memeluk Slaine. Darah di kakinya yang membuat lantai dapur itu sedikit mengerikan, noda berwarna merah terlihat di lantai yang baru saja terkena pijakan kaki Inaho. Inaho masih memakai pakaian yang sama. Kemeja berwarna _darkblue_ dan celana berbahan kain berwana hitam yang seminggu lalu digunakannya saat terakhir bertemu Slaine di kapel tua kecil di pinggir kota. Tubuhnya terlihat lebih kurus dari sebelumnya, kantung matanya jauh lebih tebal dari terakhir yang diingat Slaine.

Seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan mainan baru dan ingin segera memamerkannya kepada teman sepermainannya, Inaho menarik tangan Slaine agar si pirang mengikutinya. Dengan mata berbinar –tapi tidak membuat gurat lelah di wajah itu menghilang– Inaho sedikit berlari menaiki tangga, menuju lantai dua. Dia berbelok ke arah kanan membuka pintu kamarnya sendiri. Memperlihatkan kamarnya yang penuh dengan potret wajah Slaine.

"Bat, bagaimana? Aku sudah lama ingin memperlihatkan ini kepadamu."

"Inaho-san" Slaine tidak tau harus berkata apa melihat kamar itu. Setiap _inchi_ kamar itu dipenuhi gambar dirinya. Berapa lama Inaho membuat semua itu?

"Tunggu sampai kau melihat ini" Inaho kembali menarik Slaine, membuka pintu kamar yang berada tepat di depan pintu kamarnya sendiri. Kamar yang dulu digunakan Slaine saat tinggal di rumah itu. "Apa kau menyukainya? Aku masih belum mengisi perabotnya. Biar kau sendiri yang memilih barang-barang yang cocok. Jika aku yang memilih, pasti akan penuh dengan warna orange"

"Inaho-san"

"Hmmm"

"Kau…"

"Ada apa? Apa aku bau? Maaf Bat"

Slaine menggeleng. Dia bahkan tidak tau untuk apa dan untuk siapa, kenapa dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Untuk kelakuan Inaho yang benar-benar tidak seperti dirinya lagi? Untuk permintaan maaf Inaho yang tadi? Atau untuk dirinya sendiri karna memutuskan menikahi orang yang tidak benar-benar dicintainya. "Inaho-san, kau jorok sekali, sudah berapa lama kau tidak mandi?" Slaine menutup hidungnya.

"Sejak terakhir kita bertemu, sekitar satu minggu lalu. Hanya pakaian ini satu-satunya yang tersisa baumu. Jika aku melepasnya, aku bisa gila. Kau akan bersama orang lain, setidaknya biarkan aku di sini dengan sisa-sisa benda yang telah kau sentuh." Manik merah itu meredup tidak lagi berbinar seperti beberapa menit lalu. Surai coklat milik Inaho menutup setengah wajah tampan yang tidak terurus itu.

"Ki-kita harus mengobati kakimu dulu Inaho-san" ucap Slaine gugup.

Dengan kasar Inaho menarik wajah Slaine ke wajahnya setelah dengan cepat menarik kedua pipi putih milik Slaine. "Inaho-san! INAho-san! INAHO-SAN!" ucap Inaho marah, menaikkan satu oktaf suaranya setiap kali menyebut namanya sendiri. "Bisa kau menghentikan itu Bat?"

"Ap…"

"Siapa Inaho-san itu?" Inaho mengecup bibir Slaine pelan. "Kau benar-benar akan bersama orang itu?" suara Inaho nyaris tidak terdengar.

Slaine menuntun Inaho kembali ke lantai satu, menyuruh orang itu duduk di sofa. _'Jika ingatanku benar, Inaho pasti menyimpan kotak obatnya di dapur'._ Slaine menoleh ke arah Inaho yang tengah terduduk, tangan orang itu terjulur memegang bagian belakang baju hangat Slaine. Seperti tidak menginjinkan Slaine untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ayolah Orenji. Kita harus segera mengobati lukamu." Ucap Slaine memegang tangan Inaho lembut. Mendengar Slaine kembali memanggilnya seperti itu, Inaho akhirnya melepaskan pegangannya.

Kurang dari dua menit waktu yang dibuuhkan si pirang untuk menemukan kotak obat itu. Slaine mencabuti beberapa pecahan entah piring atau cangkir yang masih menempel di kaki Inaho. Inaho sendiri tengah duduk di sofa, membungkukkan tubuhnya agar bisa menempelkan bibirnya di surai-surai kuning lembut milik Slaine. Wangi _citrus_ dari shampo yang dipakai Slaine dengan jelas bisa dirasakan indra pembau milik Inaho. Melelehkan semua rasa sakit yang dideritanya seminggu ini. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, saat ini tepat di depannya Slaine tengah mengobati lukanya.

"Kau ingin makan apa Orenji?" tanya Slaine sambil membereskan perban, obat merah dan berbagai hal itu kembali ke kotak obat. Kaki Inaho sudah terbalut rapih, tidak lagi mengeluarkan darah seperti tadi. Slaine menatap ngeri kepada serpihan-serpihan yang tadi diambilnya dari telapak kaki Inaho.

"Kau berada di sini sudah lebih dari cukup"

"Jangan bodoh! Tubuhmu juga butuh makanan! Jadi kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Slaine tidak sabar, memutar matanya malas.

"Apapun yang kau buat akan kuhabiskan Bat"

"Kalau begitu akan kubuatkan racun! Supaya kau mati dan tidak menggangguku lagi Ahorenji!"

Inaho tertawa "Aku tidak keberatan mati di tanganmu"

Slaine masuk kembali ke dapur, menyimpan kotak obat yang tadi di bawahnya. Memeriksa kulkas dan menyiapkan omelet untuk Inaho. Lima belas menit waktu yang dihabiskan Slaine untuk membuat makanan itu. Pertama kalinya setelah beberapa bulan, Slaine kembali membuat makanan untuk Inaho. Slaine membersihkan wajahnya dari air mata bahagianya sebelum membawakan makanan untuk Inaho.

"Masakanmu tidak enak seperti biasa" gerutu Inaho setelah mencicipi satu sendok omelet buatan Slaine.

"Ya sudah buang saja!"

"Kau fikir aku gila? Menyia-nyiakan makanan buatanmu?"

"Kalau begitu makan saja! Tidak usah banyak protes Ahorenji!"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Slaine meremas tangannya tidak sabar. Menatap jam dinding di ruangan itu. Kurang lima menit pukul sepuluh pagi. Harusnya saat ini dia sudah berada di kapel tua kecil di pinggir kota, di sampingnya Harklight sudah berdiri. Beberapa orang yang mengenal mereka diam, menantikan detik-detik sakral bagi Harklight dan Slaine. Tapi, Slaine sama sekali tidak ingin pergi dari rumah ini. Tidak jika keadaan Inaho tidak membaik.

Sepuluh menit lalu, saat dirinya terbangun masih di pelukan Inaho. Slaine seketika panik, mendapati Inaho yang terlihat bercucuran keringat. Suhu tubuhnya sangat tinggi, badannya memerah saking panasnya. Dengan cepat Slaine menghubungi dokter pribadi Inaho, mengopmpresnya agar demamnya sedikit turun. Inaho yang setengah sadar tidak melepaskan pegangannya kepada Slaine yang tengah memasangkan kompres di dahinya. Bahkan sampai dokter tiba, dan dokter memeriksa Inaho, pria bersurai coklat itu tetap tidak melepaskan pegangan tangannya kepada Slaine.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ore.. Maksudku Inaho-san?"

"Sekarang tidak apa-apa. Jika siang nanti demamnya tidak turun, segera bawa ke rumah sakit"

Slaine mengangguk, duduk di samping Inaho yang masih memegangnya. Dengan lembut Slaine membersihkan bulir-bulir keringat yang memenuhi dahi, leher dan lengan Inaho.

" _Tidurlah Orenji! Tubuhmu butuh istirahat!"_

 _Inaho menggeleng. Merapatkan tubuhnya lebih ke sofa, membuat ruang lebih banyak di depannya. Inaho menepuk-nepuk ruang kosong itu sambil menatap Slaine._

" _A-apa?"_

" _Kemari'_

" _HAAAAAAH?"_

 _Inaho menarik Slaine yang sedang berdiri tepat di depannya. Membuat tubuh mereka jatuh terbaring di sofa yang lumayan besar itu. Karna obat penghilang sakit yang diminumnya beberapa saat lalu, Inaho akhirnya jatuh tertidur memeluk Slaine. Wajah Slaine memerah, saat menoleh ke arah kanannya. Melihat Inaho yang sudah tertidur pulas sambil menempelkan dagunya tepat di bahu Slaine._

" _Bat, Don't let go. Don't leave me alone. I can't stand without you" pria bersurai coklat itu mengigau. Slaine memegang kedua tangan yang tengah melingkar memeluk tubuhnya itu._

" _I'm always by your side. Have a great and wonderful dream Orenji. Oyasumi"_

 **~TBC~**

 **OWARI**

Dan baru sadar, hampir semua scene di fanfic ini ada di musim dingin. Obsesi ingin merasakan musim dingin halaaaah. Apa Cuma diriku yang ngerasa makin lama Inaho makin psikopat? (yang buat siapa weeeeeeh?) hahahaha.


	13. Trust Me

**Summary** **:** "Eh? Are? Apa yang kulakukan?" jawab Slaine sembari bertanya kepada Inaho. dia menatap kosong jarinya yang masih terus mengeluarkan darah.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre** **:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate** **:** T

 **Pairing** **:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning** **: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **CAUSE ITS YOU**

 **(chap** **13** **)**

' **Trust Me'**

Kaca-kaca jendela bergemeretak tertiup hembusan angin kencang di luar sana. Ranting-ranting panjang dari pohon oak sesekali mengetuk kaca, batangnya yang kecil nyaris terlihat seperti jari jemari kurus kering dari seorang penyihir yang siap mengutuk siapapun di malam badai bersalju. Slaine berdiri tepat di salah satu kata jendela berbingkai kayu yang terbuat dari kayu pohon pinus. Pohon yang hampir bisa ditemukan di setiap jengkal area pegunungan itu. Menyibak horden yang menutup untuk melihat keadaan di luar sana. Hanya cahaya redup yang sesekali terlihat hampir padam dari cerobong-cerobong asap dari _cottage-cottage_ kecil di dekat sana yang bisa ditangkap oleh mata hijau kebiruan milik Slaine. Badai salju membuat listrik padam, menjadikan satu-satunya sumber cahaya dan penghangat adalah cerobong asap yang memang ada di setiap unit _cottage_ khas _resort_ wisata ski.

Suara patahan dari kayu-kayu bakar yang hampir menyelesaikan tugasnya dan siap menjadi abu sesekali memenuhi ruangan itu. Di depan cerobong itu, memegang besi pengorek arang, Inaho duduk memeluk lututnya. Hampir seluruh tubuhnya –kecuali wajah dan tangan terjulurnya– terbungkus selimut tebal berwarna putih. Di sampingnya segelas coklat susu panas terlihat mengepulkan asapnya. Manik merah miliknya tidak berkedip memandang Slaine yang masih berdiri di depan jendela yang hanya memakai sweater rajutan berwarna merah.

"Bat" ucapnya lirih, membuat orang yang tadi disebutnya Bat itu berlari kecil kepadanya. Meninggalkan pemandangan apapun yang tadi dilihatnya di luar sana. Dengan cepat Inaho merentangkan tangannya saat Slaine sudah berada di dekatnya. Membuat selimut yang sejak tadi menutupinya terjatuh sedikit. Inaho menarik Slaine duduk tepat di depannya, memeluk Slaine dan kembali membungkus tubuh meraka dengan selimut putih itu. Duduk menghadap tepat ke perapian yang apinya masih menyala. Beberapa bunga api terlihat terbang, menjauh dari potongan kayu tempatnya berasal tadi.

"Nee Orenji. Apa kau tau?"

"Hmm?"

"Cerita tentang wanita salju yang terkenal di penginapan ini?"

"Memangnya ada?"

"HAAAAAAH? Jadi kau tidak tau?"

Inaho menggeleng, dagunya menempel di bahu Slaine. Kedua tangannya memegang tangan Slaine yang terasa sedikit lebih dingin darinya, efek terlalu lama berdiri di dekat jendela. Wajah Slaine memerah setiap kali merasakan nafas Inaho berhembus tepat di tengkuknya. Aroma _mint_ menguar dari tubuh Inaho, memasuki indra pembau Slaine.

"Aku.. pernah bertemu dengannya orenji" Slaine menelan ludahnya, wajahnya berubah serius menatap bara dari kayu-kayu di perapian. "Waktu itu, aku pernah ke tempat ini. waktu ayah dan ibuku masih hidup. Kalau tidak salah saat itu aku baru kelas 3 SD. Kakiku terkilir, aku hanya bisa bersandar hampir seperempat hari di sebuah pohon pinus. Hari semakin sore, waktu itu aku bertemu dengannya. Tubuhnya lebih kecil dariku. Rambutnya berwarna coklat dan di kepang dua. Dia sangat manis, mungkin dialah cinta pertamaku" Slaine berhenti sejenak. Memandang Inaho yang masih menempelkan dagunya tepat di bahu kanannya. Wajah itu terlihat berubah sedikit serius. "Dengan tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dariku, anak perempuan itu menggendongku sampai ke bangunan utama _resort."_

"Hanya karna itu kau blang anak itu wanita salju? Sungguh bodoh Bat"

"Aku belum selesai bercerita Orenji! Huuuh. Kebiasaanmu tidak mendengarkan perkataan orang lain itu buruk sekali!" Slaine memajukan bibirnya tidak senang. Beberapa kali mengambil nafas, pria bersurai pirang pucat itu memutuskan melanjutkan ceritanya yang tadi sempat terhenti karna Inaho. "Dia mengantarku sampai _lobby._ Aku duduk di sofa ruang tunggu, menunggu kedua orang tuaku di _zona publik_ itu. Tidak beberapa lama mereka berdua akhirnya datang dan membawaku ke kamar. Dan tidak beberapa lama setelah aku beristirahat, badai saljupun datang. Sama seperti malam ini, listrik juga mati. Besoknya aku bertanya kepada _receptionist_ tentang keluarga yang membawa anak perempuan dengan ciri-ciri seperti itu. Namun, tidak ada keluarga yang membawa anak dengan ciri-ciri seperti itu." Slaine berhenti bercerita. "Ba-bagaimana? Seram bukan? Untung saja wanita salju itu baik. Jika dia tidak ada, aku pasti sekarang tidak ada di sini karna sudah mati beku waktu itu." Slaine sekali lagi menoleh ke arah Inaho.

"DIA BUKAN WANITA SALJU" jawab Inaho sedikit berteriak, dengan cepat melepaskan pelukannya dari Slaine dan berdiri sedikit mundur beberapa langkah dari perapian.

"Haaaah? Kalau bukan wanita salju terus apa? Rambutnya memang tidak berwarna putih seperti yang ada di legenda-legenda."

"Entah dia mungkin anak yang sedang berlibur saja" Inaho kembali menenangkan diri. Kembali duduk di tempatnya tadi, dan kembali menarik Slaine untuk duduk bersamanya.

"A-atau ja-jangan-jangan dia hantu gentanyangan yah Orenji?" Bulu kuduk Slaine sedikit berdiri. Membayangankan dirinya yang pernah digendong hantu membuatnya sedikit takut.

"HANTU ITU TIDAK ADA! MEREKA TIDAK NYATA!" Sekali lagi suara Inaho meninggi

"KENAPA KAU BETERIAK SEPERTI ITU? KAU TAKUT HANTU YAH ORENJI?"

"AKU TIDAK TAKUT! Aku tidak berteriak, hanya meninggikan sedikit suaraku supaya kau sadar kalau hantu itu tidak ada"

"KAU INI MEMANG SOK TAU SEPERTI BIASA ORENJI! AKU YANG MELIHATNYA! ATAU JANGAN-JANGAN KAU TIDAK PERCAYA PADAKU?" Slaine berbalik. Menatap Inaho dalam, selimut masih membungkus tubuh mereka.

"Aku percaya. Aku sangat percaya padamu, makanya kubilang dia bukan wanita salju dan bukan hantu"

"HAAAAH?"

"Itu aku Bat" jawab Inaho nyaris dengan suara hampir tidak terdengar

"HAAAH?"

"Itu aku Bat! Anak perempuan waktu itu aku Bat" aku Inaho.

Slaine menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. "buughhh" wajah pria itu memerah menahan tawanya, matanya menutup menciptakan dua buah garis setengah lingkaran di wajah itu. "jadi.. haha.. anak perempuan cantik itu.. haha itu.. itu kau orenji? Hahaha" satu tangannya menempel di dahinya tidak percaya. Satu tangannya memegang perutnya yang terasa sedikit sakit menahan tawa. "Siapa sangka kau bisa jadi secantik itu Orenji hahaha"

 _Cottage_ itu dipenuhi suara tawa Slaine. Tepat di hadapannya, Inaho menatap Slaine datar. Di balik wajah datarnya pria bersurai coklat itu bahagia, akhirnya bisa menikmati lagi tawa menenangkan milik Slaine. Inaho menelungkupkan tangannya tepat di kedua pipi Slaine, membuat si pirang berhenti tertawa. Manik merah bertemu dengan manik hijau kebiruan, suara di sekitar mereka –patahan dari kayu bakar, ketukan dari ranting-ranting di luar jendela dan suara angin yang datang bersama badai salju– tidak lagi terdengar oleh mereka berdua yang sudah tenggelam dengan dunia yang mereka ciptakan sendiri.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

" _Wake in Loneliness! Loneliness!_

 _Falling inside your story walking after you! after you!_

 _I will share my time_ _"_

Samar-samar suara senandung itu masuk ke telinga Inaho yang baru saja terbangun. Dia melirik ke sampingnya, membuatnya sedikit panik saat tidak menemukan sosok Slaine di balik selimut yang sama dengannya yang baru saja disibaknya. Wajahnya yang biasa datar itu terlihat sedikit tersenyum saat dia menajamkan pendengarannya dan kembali menangkap suara cempreng Slaine meskipun terdengar samar-samar. Inaho memakai pakaiannya, menyusuri perlahan lantai yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Pelan, sangat pelan agar setiap langkahnya tidak terdengar oleh Slaine yang sekarang sedang berada di dapur.

" _I don't know why_

 _But you saved me._

 _Wherever you came from feel you inside me._

 _maybe it's too late_

 _I've decided to live only for you_

 _I will follow you! follow you!_

 _If I die for you_

 _I will lead you! lead you!_

 _For the brighter future_

 _Never fade away! fade away!_

 _keep you close to me! close to me!"_

Layaknya seorang penyanyi yang tengah mengadakan konser besar, Slaine terlihat begitu menikmati dan menghayati kata demi kata lirik yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sebuah wortel berukuran seperti _mikrofom_ menempel tepat di bibir bawahnya. Matanya terpejam tanda dia sangat menghayati lagu yang dia lantunkan dengan suaranya yang sedikit sumbang dan salah nada. Sedangkan satu tangannya bergerak ke sana ke sini, terkadang ke depan terkadang ke sampingnya dan terkadang memegang dadanya sendiri. Inaho yang tidak bisa lagi menahan dirinya, akhirnya ke tempat Slaine. Memeluk pria bersurai kuning itu dari belakang, membuat wortel yang tadi dipegangnya jatuh terguling ke lantai karna kaget.

"O-orenji? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Slaine berusaha menahan malunya mati-matian. Wajahnya seketika memerah. Malu karna Inaho mendapatinya sedang bernyanyi seperti orang bodoh. Dan malu saat kepalanya dipenuhi bayangan-bayangan yang mereka lakukan semalam. _Suara Inaho yang terdengar jauh lebih dalam dan misterius saat menyebut namanya. Suhu tubuh Inaho yang terasa jauh lebih hangat daripada biasa. Sentuhan-sentuhan lembut Inaho di setiap mili kulit Slaine. Dan aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh Inaho._ "Bi-bisa kau lepaskan? A-aku se-sedang membuat sarapan" Wajah Slaine sempurna memerah, lebih merah dari tumpukan tomat yang ada di meja dapur.

"Ku kira kau meninggalkanku lagi Bat" jawab Inaho asal, menempelkan hidungnya di tengkuk Slaine. Sepersekian detik kesadarannya seperti hilang saat aroma tubuh Slaine masuk ke indra penciumannya.

"Haaaaaaaah? Aku hanya meninggalkamu ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan untuk kita!"

"Tetap saja, seharusnya kau memberitahuku dulu"

"Kau ini posesif sekali Orenji"

"Hanya kepadamu Bat"

"Ba..baka!" Slaine melanjutkan aktivitasnya memotong-motong bahan makanan.

"Bat…"

"Hmmmm"

"Kau melupakan sesuatu"

"Haaaaah?"

"Ucapan selamat pagi untukku" Inaho dengan cepat menyambar bibir Slaine. Hanya kecupan singkat kurang dari tiga detik. Inaho kembali ke kamar untuk membersihkan diri, sementara itu Slaine kembali melanjutkan kegiatan masak-memasaknya.

Jejak-jejak dari dua pasang sepatu _boots_ salju terlihat berjalan menjauh dari bangunan _cottage_ paling ujung yang ada di penginapan itu. Jejak-jejak itu menuju ke arah timur, tempat untuk menaiki kereta gantung yang akan membawa para wisatawan naik ke puncak tertinggi tempat wisata itu. Hari masih terlalu pagi, sebagian besar para pelancong masih terlelap di balik selimut tebal mereka. Mungkin kelelahan setelah melewati badai salju semalam sehingga tidak ada antrian untuk menaiki fasilitas itu. Mata hijau kebiruan Slaine terlihat berbinar saat petugas kereta gantung membukakan pintu agar mereka –Inaho dan Slaine– bisa memasuki fasilitas itu. Bagaimanapun ini adalah kali pertama baginya menaiki wahana itu. Dulu saat dia dan kedua orang tuanya mengunjungi tempat itu, dia masih terlalu kecil untuk bisa memakai fasilitas itu. Dan siapa sangka saat pertama dia akan menaikinya, dia akan bersama Inaho, tepat di sampingnya memegang tangannya lembut.

Butuh waktu tempu sekitar lima belas menit agar mereka bisa sampai ke puncak tertinggi tempat wisata itu, setidaknya begitulah yang dikatakan oleh petugas tadi. Slaine mengayun-ayunkan kakinya di udara bergantian kiri dan kanan. Menatap pucuk tertinggi dari pohon-pohon pinus yang mendominasi tempat itu. Atap-atap dari bangunan tempat penginapan terlihat berwarna putih, salju tebal sisa badai semalam masih terlihat menutupinya. Membuatnya nyaris seperti tumpukan busa lembut. Beberapa warna hijau dari dedaunan pinus terlihat tidak mau mengalah menyumbangkan warnanya. Membuatnya nyaris terlihat seperti _cake_ bertingkat, hijau-putih dan putih-hijau yang sama-sama tidak mau mengalah. Beberapa puluh meter di bawah mereka anak-anak kecil terlihat asik membuat boneka salju, ada juga yang saling melepar bola salju. Slaine menoleh ke belakang, dengan cepat menundukkan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memerah melihat pemandangan dua kereta di belakang mereka. Inaho yang sedikit penasaran, akhirnya berbalik ke arah belakang. Terlihat sepasang kekasih tengah asik berciuman jauh di atas tanah.

"Bat"

"YA!" Slaine menegakkan punggungnya kaget. Wajahnya masih meninggalkan semburat-semburat merah, namun sudah tidak semerah beberapa detik yang lalu.

Inaho menarik tubuh yang berada di sampingnya itu agar lebih mendekat ke arahnya. Menangkupkan kedua tangannya tepat di pipi Slaine. Manik mereka yang berbeda warna kembali bertemu. Nyaris di detik yang sama keduanya menutup mata, melepaskan semua pada insting mereka untuk apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Kebutuhan akan oksigen jugalah yang membuat mereka berdua saling melepas ciuman yang tidak terlalu menuntut itu. Mereka berdua sama-sama tertawa masih dengan posisi saling menatap.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Tatapan kosong Slaine dan bulir-bulir bening dari manik hijau kebiruannya jatuh begitu saja, membasahi jari jemarinya yang tengah memotong-motong sayuran. Rumah bernuansa orange itu terlihat lebih sepi, sejak tadi tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi di antara Inaho dan Slaine padahal mereka berada di dalam ruang yang sama. Inaho melipat kedua lengannya di dada, bersandar di mulut pintu dapur memmperhatikan setiap gerak gerik kecil. Slaine sendiri bukannya tidak tau atau tidak menyadari keberadaan Inaho. Hanya saja, si pirang itu tidak tau harus berbicara apa kepada Inaho. Fikirannya masih dipenuhi berbagai macam hal. Dia bahkan tidak sadar tengah mengiris tangannya sendiri sampai Inaho melempar jauh-jauh pisau yang tengah digunakannya itu. Darahnya mengalir, beberapa tetes jatuh tepat di atas papan pemotong yang sejak tadi dia gunakan.

"Bat, kau. Apa yag kau lakukan?" tanya Inaho panik setelah mengambil dan melempar pisau yang dipegang Slaine tadi

"Eh? Are? Apa yang kulakukan?" jawab Slaine sembari bertanya kepada Inaho. dia menatap kosong jarinya yang masih terus mengeluarkan darah. "Orenji, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Slaine saat menyadari Inaho telah menghisap jarinya untuk menghentikan pendarahannya.

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya Bat. Kumohon percayalah padaku. Aku tidak pernah menyentuhnya."

 _Manik merah itu melihat dengan seksama jawaban dari lembaran yang tengah di pegangnya. Di sampingnya, Slaine tengah tertidur lelap. Menggunakan paha Inaho sebagai bantalan, kacamata baca berframe merah masih terpasang di wajahnya. Sementara itu buku novel bergenre fiksi fantasi menutup hampir sebagian wajahnya, tepat di hidungnya. Selimut yang tadi digunakannya untuk menghangatkan kaki sedikit melorot hingga menyentuh lantai. Wajah orang itu terlihat sangat damai, membuat Inaho merasa jauh lebih damai hanya dengan menatap wajah terlelap Slaine._

 _Pandangan si surai coklat berubah tidak senang saat melihat sosok kakaknya tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Wajah wanita yang beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Inaho itu tampak sedikit pucat. Tangan kanannya memegang amplop berukuran A3 berwarna putih yang terbuat dari bahan karton dengan tebal sekitar dua milimeter. Wanita itu tidak jadi bersuara saat melihat Inaho menempelkan jari telunjukknya tepat di bibir. Memberi tanda kepada kakaknya sendiri agar tidak bersuara yang bisa mengganggu tidur Slaine. Yuki mengangguk mengerti, mendekati adiknya sepelan mungkin agar tidak menyebabkan bunyi dan memberikan amplop yang dipegangnya kepada Inaho._

 _Dua lembar gambar yang di dominasi warna hitam dipegang Inaho dengan sedikit gemetar. Gambar yang hampir sama dengan yang ditunjukkan Inko kepadanya satu jam sebelum kecelakaan yang mereka alami. Gambar yang menunjukkan cikal bakal sebuah kehidupan baru. Dengan perasaan takut dan gemetar Inaho membalik amplop itu, mulutnya sedikit menganga membaca nama yang tertera di sana 'Asseylum V. Alussia' .Inaho melirik Slaine yang masih tertidur pulas di pangkuannya._

 **~TBC~**

 **OWARI**

Huuuaaaaaa gomenasai karna keterlambatan updatenya.. dan terima kasih selalu memberi review, dukungan dan lain-lain. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak. Maaf kalau chapter ini kesannya maksa /guling-guling/ see yaaaaaaaaa jaaaaa


	14. Okaeri

**Summary** **:** "Kau tidak lihat papan nama di luar tadi?"

"Memangnya ada yang berubah?"

 **Disclaimer** **:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre** **:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate** **:** T

 **Pairing** **:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning** **: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan

 **~Review chap 13~**

 **Vey:** Ahhhh gomen terlalu padat yah? Gomenasai.. sebenarnya inti kemarin itu yang waktu di resort sih.. maaf maaf kalo terlalu padat hahahahah

 **River:** wwwww mulai sekarang updatenya tiap hari minggu untuk semua multichap (diusahakan sih) kecuali kalo ada event tertentu diusahakan update pas hari eventnya (semoga gak ada halangan) www. Itu judulnya "Fukagyaku Replace" dari my first story.

 **Chi-Chan:** Semua pertanyaan chi-chan akan terjawab di chapter ini wwww semoga suka yah hihihi

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **CAUSE ITS YOU**

 **(chap** **14** **)**

" **Okaeri"**

 _Nuansa merah dan hijau mendominasi café tempat dua orang dengan warna rambut hampir sama itu bertemu. Beberapa pelayan di belakang sana berebut hanya untuk membawakan pesanan di meja keduanya. Mereka ingin melihat lebih dekat sosok malaikat yang siang itu mampir ke tempat kerja mereka bersama seorang pria yang lumayan tampan, sedikit membuat mereka minder memikirkan ada hubungan khusus di antara mereka. Tidak hanya pelayan, para pengunjung café itu juga sesekali menelan ludah takjub setiap kali wanita berparas cantik itu memainkan rambut panjang halusnya yang berwana kuning._

" _Kulihat kau masih tinggal di tempatnya"_

" _Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya setelah semua yang terjadi"_

" _Berapa?"_

"…"

" _Aku tanya berapa yang kau mau dengan syarat kau akan meninggalkannya?"_

" _Aku tidak butuh uangmu. Aku hanya ingin bersamanya"_

" _Kau ternyata lebih naïve dari yang kubayangkan."_

" _Hanya itu yang ingin Anda bicarakan? Maaf jika hanya itu…"_

 _Asseylum mengeluarkan dua foto kecil, sama seperti yang diberikan Yuki kepada Inaho beberapa hari lalu hanya saja ukuran yang ini lebih kecil. Wanita itu mengangguk kepada Slaine, mempersilahkan Slaine untuk memegang sendiri benda itu. "Dari reaksimu sepertinya Yuki-nee tidak memberitahukan kepada kalian. Atau bisa saja dia sudah memberitahukannya kepada Inaho, tapi Inaho menyembunyikan semuanya darimu."_

" _Apa maksudnya ini Asseylum-san?"_

" _Itu foto bayi yang tengah kukandung. Bayiku bersama Inaho yang saat ini kau rebut dariku!"_

" _Tidak.. Ini tidak mungkin! Inaho tidak mungkin melakukannya!" ucap Slaine tersenyum tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dan sedang dilihatnya._

" _Kenapa tidak mungkin? Karna dia mencintaimu? Kau lupa? Beberapa waktu lalu dia bahkan melupakanmu! Ku kira kau masih ingat saat dia dengan bahagianya memperkenalkanku kepadamu sebagai tunangannya. Kau fikir tidak ada yang terjadi selama itu? Apa cinta begitu membuatmu buta?"_

" _Aku tidak mempercayaimu Asseylum-san.. Kau itu.."_

" _Apa? Karna pekerjaanku sebagai pemilik club malam? Aku akui pekerjaanku itu bukanlah pekerjaan baik. Tapi Aku tidak sebodoh itu menjual diriku kepada lelaki lain yang tidak kucintai. Tidak seperti orang yang kukenal " ucapanya menyindir Slaine karna pekerjaannya yang dulu. "Terserah kau percaya padaku atau tidak. Tapi apa kau tega membiarkan anak ini lahir tanpa ayah? Bukannya kau tau sendiri bagaimana rasanya hidup tanpa ayah kandungmu?"_

Malam itu salju kembali turun, beberapa malam terakhir ini salju memang selalu turun. Instensitasnya sedang tapi mampu membuat gundukan lumayan tinggi saat pagi menjelang. Membuat para petugas pembersih salju harus keluar lebih cepat membersihkan salju-salju yang bisa menghalangi jalannya kendaraan. Slaine manatap dinding dan langit-langit kamarnya, benar-benar terlihat seperti langit cerah. Harusnya Slaine bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya tidur di antara awan-awan berkat kerja keras Inaho mengubah warna kamar itu. Hanya saja apa yang dirasakannya malam itu tidak seperti yang dia harapkan dari dekorasi kamarnya. Kalimat-kalimat Asseylum siang tadi masih terngiang-ngiang. Slaine sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Asseylum. Tapi bagaimana jika semua yang dikatakan wanita itu benar? Bagaimana jika Inaho benar-benar ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya? Dengan langkah gontai Slaine meninggalkan kamarnya, mengetuk pintu kamar Inaho yang lampunya masih menyala terlihat dari celah di bawah daun pintu.

"Bat? Ada apa?" Tanya Inaho yang langsung membuka pintu kamarnya. Sedikit khawatir melihat Slainenya masih belum tidur di jam selarut itu. Slaine sendiri tidak berbicara, hanya memeluk Inaho dalam diam menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak Inaho. Inaho yang sedikit bingung mengajak Slaine masuk ke kamarnya, merapikan sedikit tempat tidurnya sebelum mempersilahkan Slaine tidur di sana. "Hei.. Ada apa?" tanya Inaho sekali lagi, kali ini dia duduk tepat di samping Slaine yang tengah berbaring menatapnya dan masih diam membisu. Jari tangannya menyisir sayang surai-surai kuning milik Slaine. Slaine masih belum mau berbicara, sekarang orang itu malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja kerja Inaho yang terlihat penuh dengan tumpukan berkas-berkas dan komputer yang masih menyala. "Itu bukan kerjaan yang penting. Bagiku kaulah yang penting Bat" ujar Inaho saat menyadari tatapan Slaine yang menyuruhnya menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Tadi Aku bertemu Asseylum-san"

"….." Inaho diam, memandang tepat ke mata Slaine yang terlihat sedikit berawan.

"Dia memperlihatkanku dua buah foto"

"….." Inaho masih diam

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukannya kepadaku Orenji? Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya?"

"Tidak ada yang kusembunyikan Bat"

"Kau tau apa yang kumaksud Orenji. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kepadaku tentang keadaan Asseylum?"

"Karna itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita Bat"

"Tapi Asseylum bilang…"

"Kau lebih percaya padanya atau padaku?" Mereka kembali diam, tenggelam dalam fikirannya masing-masing. Inaho masih menyisir rambut Slaine, menatap lekat kepada wajah kusut Slaine yang terlihat sedang memikirkan banyak hal. Sementara itu Slaine menatap kosong ke arah jendela kamar Inaho yang hordenya sedikit tersingkap menampilkan kepingan-kepingan salju yang masih turun dari langit. Mereka berdua jatuh tertidur, Inaho yang duduk bersandar di kepala tempat tidur tangan kanannya masih di antara helai-helai pirang Slaine, sementara tangan kirinya memegang satu tangan Slaine. Sedangkan Slaine tertidur dengan posisi menyamping menghadap Inaho, dia bahkan menangis tanpa mengeluarkan suara dalam tidurnya.

…..

Tatapan kosong Slaine dan bulir-bulir bening dari manik hijau kebiruannya jatuh begitu saja, membasahi jari jemarinya yang tengah memotong-motong sayuran. Rumah bernuansa orange itu terlihat lebih sepi, sejak tadi tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi di antara Inaho dan Slaine padahal mereka berada di dalam ruang yang sama. Inaho melipat kedua lengannya di dada, bersandar di mulut pintu dapur memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik kecil dari kekasihnya. Slaine sendiri bukannya tidak tau atau tidak menyadari keberadaan Inaho. Hanya saja, si pirang itu tidak tau harus berbicara apa kepada Inaho. Fikirannya masih dipenuhi berbagai macam hal. Dia bahkan tidak sadar tengah mengiris tangannya sendiri sampai Inaho melempar jauh-jauh pisau yang tengah digunakannya itu. Darahnya mengalir, beberapa tetes jatuh tepat di atas papan pemotong yang sejak tadi dia gunakan.

"Bat, kau. Apa yag kau lakukan?" tanya Inaho panik setelah mengambil dan melempar pisau yang dipegang Slaine tadi

"Eh? Are? Apa yang kulakukan?" jawab Slaine sembari bertanya kepada Inaho. dia menatap kosong jarinya yang masih terus mengeluarkan darah. "Orenji, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Slaine saat menyadari Inaho telah menghisap jarinya untuk menghentikan pendarahannya.

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya Bat. Kumohon percayalah padaku. Aku tidak pernah menyentuhnya."

"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku Orenji?"

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Jika anak itu lahir, Apa kau akan bersamanya dan meninggalkanku Orenji?"

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan? Itu bukan anakku, bagaimana mungkin kau kutinggalkan untuk anak yang bahkan bukan darah dagingku? Bahkan jika itu anakkupun aku tidak akan meningalkanmu." Inaho kembali memeluk Slaine, begitu pula Slaine yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Inaho. Membayangkan mereka akan terpisah lagi membuatnya seperti kembali kehilangan tujuan hidupnya.

"Kau janji tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?"

"Aku berjanji"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Bau obat-obatan dan antiseptik menyatu di udara. Beberapa perawat berpakaian putih sibuk mondar-mandir memeriksa keadaan pasien dari kamar ke kamar. Pagi itu Slaine datang ke rumah sakit tempat Harklight dirawat. Slaine menatap nanar kepada Harklight yang sedang diperiksa di ruang perawatannya. Dua orang perawat tengah membantu Harklight yang terlihat menahan sakitnya. Beberapa kali memuntahkan sesuatu ke tempat aluminium yang dipegang salah satu perawat itu. Harklight semakin kurus, kulitnya semakin menempel di tulangnya membuatnya seperti seorang yang kekurangan gizi. Rambut hitamnya yang dulu lumayan tebal sudah tidak ada lagi, membuatnya harus memakai sebuah topi berbahan rajutan untuk mengganti rambutnya yang gugur karna kemoterapi. Setelah beberapa saat kedua perawat itu meninggalkan ruangan Harklight, menyisakan dua orang yang dulunya bersahabat itu.

"Slaine mau apa lagi ke sini? Mau memamerkan bahwa kalian sudah kembali bersama?"

"Harklight, aku tidak bermaksud…"

"Setelah Slaine tidak datang di hari pernikahan kita? Slaine fikir Harklight akan percaya?"

"Maafkan aku Harklight. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Harusnya dari awal aku tidak menerima ajakanmu menikah. Harusnya dari awal kau tidak kujadikan pelarian untuk melupakan Inaho.. harusnya …"

"Semuanya sudah terjadi Slaine. Sekalipun kalian tidak kembali bersama, kurasa Slaine juga tidak akan mau menemani orang yang hampir mati sepertiku."

"Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu Harklight! Kau tidak akan mati! Kau akan sembuh!"

"Kau benar Slaine. Sebentar lagi aku pasti akan keluar dari penderitaan menahan sakit ini. Tapi apa kau tau? Sakit yang kuderita tidak seberapa dibandingkan sakit yang sudah kau ciptakan. Melihatmu berada di depanku seperti sekarang saja membuat sisa umurku berkurang cepat."

"Harklight. Aku benar-benar minta maaf"

"Slaine bahkan tidak salah. Untuk apa meminta maaf?"

Mereka berdua kembali tidak bersuara, Slaine menunduk menatap ruang kosong di antara kedua kakinya. Dia masih ingin meminta maaf kepada Harklight, tapi bukannya itu percuma? Harklight bahkan tidak menganggapnya sudah melakukan kesalahan yang membuatnya harus meminta maaf. Sementara Slaine tenggelam dalam fikirannya, Harklight masih menatap kosong ke arah jendela. Dia bahkan sudah memaafkan Slaine, tapi tetap saja tindakan Slaine waktu itu masih menimbulkan bekas yang sangat dalam di hatinya. Saat dia berfikir akan menghabiskan akhir hidupnya yang hanya tinggal beberapa hari itu, Slaine justru memilih orang yang sempat melupakannya untuk beberapa waktu. Dadanya seperti terbakar, nafasnya sesak, kepalanya berputar pandangannya mulai menggelap. Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah Slaine yang berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah panik. Berteriak memanggil namanya, dan mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya saat berdiri di sisi tempat tidur. Pria jangkung itu sedikit melirik telapak tangannya –berlumuran darah– yang sejak tadi menutup mulutnya, batuknya tidak berhenti semakin parah dari sebelumnya. Jarak pandangnya semakin sempit, hanya sosok Slaine yang dilihatnya sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang.

….

Lampu merah di atas pintu ruang operasi masih menyala. Tubuh ringkih di pelukannya masih bergetar, menahan tangis yang sejak tadi masih belum berhenti. Sudah hampir dua jam pria bersuari kuning itu menangis, setidaknya begitulah menurut Inaho.

 _Inaho menatap dua buah gelas berbeda warna di depannya, orange adalah miliknya dan biru muda adalah milik Slaine. Susu coklat di dalamnya sudah dingin, tidak lagi mengepulkan asap seperti beberapa menit lalu. Sudah setengah jam Slaine berpamitan ke rumah sakit menjenguk Harklight. Dia sebenarnya ingin ikut –khawatir jika lagi-lagi Slaine bertemu dengan Asseylum_ – _, namun Slaine melarangnya. Slaine bahkan belum memberikan kabar apa-apa kepadanya. Inaho hanya bisa meremas ponselnya tidak sabar, fikiran-fikiran buruk kembali menghantuinya apalagi mengingat sifat Slaine yang gampang bersimpati kepada orang lain. 'Bagaimana jika Slaine kembali kepada Harklight saat melihat kondisi orang itu?' dari semua fikiran negatifnya, fikiran itulah yang paling mengganggunya. 'Apakah kali ini Slaine kembali akan meninggalkannya?' Terlalu sibuk dengan fikiran itu, Inaho bahkan tidak sadar jika ponselnya tengah berbunyi. Secepat kilat dia mengangkat telpon saat akhirnya sadar mendengar nada khusus untuk panggilan dari Slaine tengah berbunyi. Detik itu juga jantungnya seperti akan meledak mendengar suara Slaine yang menangis. Ucapannya tidak jelas, tapi Inaho cukup yakin ada sesuatu buruk yang sedang dialami kekasihnya itu. Tidak menunggu Slaine menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Inaho berlari ke garasi mengendarai mobil sport orangenya meninggalkan kediamannya. Warna mobilnya cukup mencolok melaju kencang di jalan yang nyaris berwarna putih karna tertutup salju. Dia bahkan nekat beberapa kali melanggar lampu merah membuat pengendara lain terpaksa membunyikan klakson marah dan refleks menginjak rem karna ulah nekat Inaho. Dia sudah tidak memikirkan dirinya, baginya sekarang yang penting adalah cepat bertemu dengan Slaine, mencari tahu apa yang terjadi sampai membuatnya menangis seperti itu._

 _Hanya sepuluh menit waktu yang dibutuhkannya untuk sampai ke rumah sakit tempat Harklight dirawat. Langkahnya panjang-panjang menyusuri koridor rumah sakit, beberapa perawat yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya menegurnya agar tidak berlari di koridor karna membahayakan orang-orang yang ada di sana. Namun semua teguran itu tidak ada yang masuk di telinganya. Tubuhnya bergerak begitu saja memeluk Slaine yang tengah duduk bersimpuh menatap lantai di bawahnya tepat di depan ruang operasi. Ponsel putihnya tergeletak begitu saja tepat di sampingnya. Isak si pirang kembali pecah saat sadar Inaho ada di dekatnya, mendekapnya dalam agar si pirang berhenti menangis._

Akhirnya lampu merah itu mati, tanda bahwa operasi di dalam sana baru saja selesai. Dengan susah payah dan tentu saja dibantu Inaho untuk berdiri, Slaine menghadang dokter yang masih menggunakan masker. Mereka berdua bisa melihat awan gelap yang muncul di iris dokter itu, dari balik kacamata yang dia gunakan. Slaine sudah mengeleng tidak percaya, bahkan sebelum dokter itu mengucapkan sesuatu. Sementara itu, Inaho memegang pundak Slaine.

"Maaf, kami sudah berusaha semampu kami" ucap sang dokter menunduk lalu meninggalkan Inaho dan Slaine.

"Tidak. Tidak. Ini bohongkan Inaho? Katakan aku sedang bermimpi! Ini bohongkan?" Slaine memukul-mukul dada Inaho tidak percaya. Inaho bungkam, hanya bisa memeluk Slaine saat dua orang perawat mendorong tempat tidur beroda yang di atasnya terbaring tubuh kaku Harklight.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Area pekuburan sudah sepi, orang-orang yang tadi berdatangan sudah pulang meninggalkan berpuluh-puluh tangkai lili putih di depan foto tersenyum si pria jangkung. Slaine masih di sana, di tempatnya sejak tadi duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Dia sudah tidak lagi menangis, mungkin air matanya sudah kering, hanya menyisakan mata sembab. Tepat di sampingnya, Inaho juga masih sama. Memegang payung untuk melindungi Slaine dari salju yang mulai berjatuhan. Inaho berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan Slaine untuk memperbaiki syal putih yang melilit leher pria dengan surai kuning itu.

"Ayo kita pulang. Dia pasti tidak ingin kau jatuh sakit karna berlama-lama di tempat ini" ajak Inaho menatap foto di depan mereka. Slaine tidak menjawab hanya mengangguk lemah saat merasakan telapak tangannya yang digenggam Inaho menghangat.

" _Aku turut berduka Slaine-kun"_

Suara wanita itu mengalihkan pandangan Slaine yang sejak tadi masih belum melepas tatapannya dari foto Harklight. Slaine kembali gemetar, kesedihannya karna ditinggal oleh Harklight sahabat terbaiknya masih belum hilang. Saat ini Asseylum malah muncul di hadapannya, wajah angkuhnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang berduka. Tangannya mengelus perutnya yang terlihat sedikit membuncit. Sadar akan ketakutan Slaine, Inaho langsung memegang tangan pucat itu. Mengaitkan jari jemarinya di antara ruas jari Slaine. Menatap datar kepada wanita di hadapannya layaknya orang yang tak saling mengenal.

"Ayo Bat, Kau bisa sakit jika terus berada di tempat seperti ini."

"Inaho-san. Aku tidak apa-apa jika kau mengabaikanku! Tapi bagaimana dengan anak kita yang ku kandung ini?"

"Anak kita? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu"

"INAHO-SAN!"

"Ayo, Bat"

Slaine berjalan melewati Asseylum, tidak hanya bergandengan tangan. Slaine bahkan memeluk lengan Inaho, memberitahukan kepada Asseylum bahwa dia tidak akan melepaskan Inaho lagi, tidak untuk kedua kalinya. Bahkan tidak untuk anak yang dikandung Asseylum. Merasa diabaikan dan direndahkan, Asseylum akhirnya tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi, dengan gelap mata wanita itu mengambil pisau lipat yang memang selalu ada di dalam tasnya. Menusukkanya tepat di tengkuk Slaine sampai semua badan pisau itu tenggelam, warna merah langsung membanjiri tempat itu, diikuti oleh tubuh Slaine yang jatuh tepat di arena pekuburan. Asseylum tertawa membuang ludah tepat ke arah Slaine yang tengah bersimbah darah. Inaho tidak lagi sempat memberi pelajaran kepada Asseylum, terlalu panik melihat darah dari leher Slaine yang terus saja mengalir.

…..

Mega kembali menampakkan dirinya, dengan lembut Inaho merapikan surai kuning Slaine yang kembali memanjang dan menutup kelopak mata Slaine yang belum juga mau menunjukkan lagi manik hijau kebiruan di dalam sana. "Sudah saatnya kita memotong rambutmu lagi Bat" Kulitnya menjadi lebih pucat, tidak pernah lagi terkena sinar matahari. Berbagai macam alat medis menempel di tubuhnya sejak tujuh tahun lalu.

"Hari ini sudah hari ke 2650 kau tidak berbicara padaku. Apa kau membenciku?" Inaho memegang tangan kiri Slaine, menciumnya selembut mungkin agar tidak menyakiti tubuh yang terlelap itu. "Tadi dokter kembali menyarankanku untuk melepas semua alat ini darimu. Merelakanmu, agar kau tidak tersiksa lebih lama. Hei Bat, apa aku menyiksamu? Apa tindakanku ini membuatmu sakit?" Inaho kembali mengelus pipi Slaine. Kembali menanyakan hal sama entah yang keberapa ratus kalinya selama tujuh tahun terakhir. "Maafkan aku Bat, aku tidak akan bisa merelakanmu. Bahkan jika seumur hidupku aku harus berbicara denganmu yang tertidur seperti ini, itu sudah cukup bagiku." Wajahnya terlihat murung, membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih tua dari umurnya yang sebenarnya. Rahang bawahnya mengeras, tanda bahwa selama tujuh tahun ini dia benar-benar melalui hal berat dalam hidupnya. Tapi sekali lagi, semua rasa sedihnya hilang saat menatap wajah tentram Slaine yang tertidur.

"Maaf tuan Kaizuka, kami harus melakukan pemeriksaan sore kepada Tuan Troyard" seorang perawat menginterupsi Inaho yang saat itu masih tidak berhenti menatap Slaine seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Inaho mengangguk, memegang tangan Slaine sayang sebelum mengambil tempat di ujung terjauh ruangan agar dia tidak mengganggu para perawat itu. Tepat saat tangannya akan melepaskan genggamannya, Inaho dan perawat yang ada di sana melihat tangan Slaine sedikit bergerak. Balas menggenggam tangan Inaho. Inaho memandang perawat yang ada di sana tidak percaya, ekpresi pertama yang dikeluarkan Inaho setelah tujuh tahun mereka mengenal pria bersuari coklat itu.

"Bat, kau mendengarku? Kau mendengarkukan?" Inaho tidak sabar menciumi tangan kekasihnya itu, lupa akan kehadiran para perawat yang memandangnya sedikit bingung.

"Tuan Kaizuka, bisa saja itu hanya kebetulan. Tenanglah sedikit" ucap salah satu perawat itu tidak tega mengganggu kebahagian Inaho. "Kami akan memanggil dokter untuk memastikan keadaan tuan Troyard. Jadi kami mohon tenanglah sedikit."

…..

Inaho berdiri sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar tepat di ujung dua besi yang dijadikan Slaine sebagai pegangan. Wajah putih Slaine tampak memerah, hasil dari terlalu memaksakan diri. Nafasnya sedikit putus-putus saat akhirnya berada di pertengahan jalan. Saat dia kembali melihat Inaho yang masih tidak merubah posisinya, tenaga Slaine yang tadinya habis kembali terisi penuh. Di sampingnya seorang dokter ahli terapi tidak berhenti memberinya semangat agar kali ini Slaine bisa sampai ke ujung dengan usahanya sendiri. Tiga langkah lagi Slaine akhirnya sampai di tempat Inaho, namun keringat di tangannya membuat pegangannya pada besi menjadi licin. Kurang dari sedetik sampai dirinya akan mencium lantai rumah sakit keras, untunglah Inaho dengan sigap menangkapnya. Slaine tertawa dengan wajah bersemu merah saat menyadari posisi memalukannya, jatuh di dekapan Inaho.

"Okaeri Bat"

"Tadaima Orenji. Maaf membuatmu menunggu sangat lama"

"Melihatmu seperti sekarang sudah lebih dari cukup membayar semua waktu yang kuhabiskan menunggumu" Inaho mencium kening Slaine sayang, memegang bekas luka tepat di leher belakang Slaine.

 _Inaho terlihat panik, ikut berlari mendorong tempat tidur beroda yang digunakan Slaine. Di depannya seorang dokter juga terlihat tidak kalah paniknya,saat melihat leher Slaine yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Inaho hanya bisa menggenggam liontin milik Slaine, berdoa tidak berdaya meminta kepada Tuhan agar Slaine baik-baik saja. Sebuah pesan singkat yang diterimanya sedikit mengganggu konsentrasinya. Dengan malas dia membuka pesan yang ternyata dari kakaknya itu._

 _From: Yuki_

 _Title: [untitle]_

 _Subject: Kami berhasil menangkap Asseylum, akan kami pastikan dia tidak akan lolos begitu saja. Kuharap Slaine-kun juga baik-baik saja._

 _Inaho mematung, tidak bergerak sedikitpun menunggu operasi di dalam sana berjalan lancar. Kembali dia menyebut nama Slaine berulang kali dengan suara nyaris tidak terdengar. Beberapa jam lalu, mereka berdua masih di rumah meminum susu coklat hangat. Mereka masih bertengkar kecil karna Slaine tidak mau memakai cincin yang sudah disiapkan Inaho, tidak sampai mereka benar-benar sudah menikah._

 _Dokter yang sejak tadi berada di dalam ruangan yang sama dengan Slaine akhirnya keluar, mengajak Inaho ke ruangannya untuk membicarakan hal yang cukup penting._

" _Dia kehilangan banyak darah membuat otaknya sempat mati sesaat , terlebih tusukan itu melukai sarafnya. Dengan sangat menyesal, mungkin dia tidak akan sadar selamanya."_

" _Apa maksud anda dokter?"_

" _Dia masih hidup, hanya saja dia tertidur. Jika kami mencabut alat-alat medis di tubuhnya, dia akan meninggalkan dunia ini. Pilihan ada di tangan anda. Ingin mengakhiri penderitaannya atau menjaganya di dunia ini dengan keadaan koma."_

" _Lakukan apa saja untuk membuatnya sadar, akan kubayar berapapun"_

" _Ini bukan soal uang Tuan Kaizuka. Ini tentang keinginannya sendiri untuk hidup. Ada banyak kasus koma, mereka bisa bangun dalam beberapa jam, hari, bulan bahkan bertahun-tahun. Itu semua tergantung pasiennya."_

" _Kalau begitu buat dia berada di dunia ini. Aku tidak peduli dia sadar atau koma, asalkan aku bisa melihatnya itu sudah cukup."_

" _Tapi bukannya itu hanya akan menyiksanya?"_

" _Kau membawaku ke sini untuk bertanya pendapatkukan? Maka lakukan apa yang kukatakan"_

 _Inaho meninggalkan ruangan itu, kembali menemui Slaine yang tertidur lelap di ruang ICU. Inaho menciumi tangan putih Slaine lembut "kata dokter kau tertidur, tidur yang sangat lelap. Aku tau kau membutuhkan istirahat Bat, tapi jangan terlalu lama tertidur, banyak hal yang menunggu kita bukan?"_

"Rumah ini sama sekali tidak berubah orenji, masih terlalu berwarna orange". Slaine memandang takjub pada rumah Inaho. Di belakangnya Inaho mendorong pelan kursi roda yang diduduki Slaine memasuki rumah mereka.

"Berarti kau bodoh karna tidak memperhatikan perubahannya"

"Haah?"

"Kau tidak lihat papan nama di luar tadi?"

"Memangnya ada yang berubah?"

"Cepatlah sembuh dan lihat sendiri" Inaho kembali mendaratkan kecupannya di surai kuning Slaine "Kamarmu juga tidak berubah, yah sekalipun kau sama sekali tidak lagi membutuhkannya"

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Mulai malam ini kau akan tidur di kamarku. Akhirnya setelah lebih dari tujuh tahun kita akan tidur bersama lagi. Kau tau bagaimana rasanya tidur di rumah seluas ini seorang diri selama tujuh tahun?"

"Mana kutahu. Aku kan tidak pernah punya rumah seluas ini"

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kau akan punya. Hanya saja tidak sendiri karna kau akan bersamaku"

"Bo-bodoh! Jangan mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu Orenji!"

"Aku benar-benar merindukan wajah malumu itu, Bat. Ayo kita masuk, kau harus banyak makan makanan bergizi seperti telur." Inaho kembali mendorong kursi roda itu. Slaine tertawa memegang lengan Inaho yang ada di belakangnya. Dengan wajah sedikit merah, Slaine menarik lengan Inaho. membuat Inaho terpaksa harus berdiri di samping kursi roda Slaine. Sebuah kecupan ringan di daratkan Slaine tepat di bibir Inaho.

"I love you Orenji'

"Love you too Bat"

…..

"Ka..Ka… Ya.. Mama, cara membaca _plat_ nama ini bagaimana?" Tanya seorang anak berumur 4 tahun kepada ibunya yang berjalan di depan rumah bernuansa orange yang cukup besar itu.

" 'Kaizuka Troyard', sampai di rumah nanti mama akan menceritakan kisah mereka yang tinggal di dalam sana. Kisah tentang perjuangan menemukan orang berharga dalam hidup, Kisah tentang pengorbanan harta bahkan waktu yang sangat lama. Kisah yang nyaris seperti dongeng pengantar tidur" Wanita berumur 29 tahun itu mengusap sayang kepala anaknya, menuntunnya kembali ke rumah mereka.

 **~END~**

 **OWARI**

Akhirnya tamat.. tamat~~~ /sebar bunga/ maksa banget yah endingnya? Gomenasai.. jadi kalau ada yang nanya _**'terus Asseylumnya gimana?' Oke saya jawab di sini Asseylumnya itu mati, dia bunuh diri di penjara.**_ _Tadinya mau buatin sedikit partnya, tapi diri ini terlalu malas (gamparan keras)._ _ **Dan anak itu bukan anaknya Inaho! Seingatku di cerita ini Inaho hanya satu kali nyium Asseylum itupun dia gak niat jadi bisa saya pastikan itu bukan anak Inaho!**_ _Inaho tidak akan pernah mengkhianati Slaine selama yang buat cerita itu saya! (kecuali kalau Inahonya di jebak itu cerita lain lagi /kemudian ingat salah satu oneshot ahh sudahlah)_ itu anak orang entah siapa, saya juga gak peduli (digampar fans Asseylum). _**'Lah anak yang lewat sama mamanya itu siapa?' itu orang lewat doang, biar pada tau plat nama di rumah itu yang tadinya cuma Kaizuka jadi 'Kaizuka Troyard '**_ **.** Semoga gak ada hole plot selama cerita ini publish (berdoa). Saya benar-benar berterima kasih kepada yang selalu menyempatkan diri membaca, dan mereview. Dan kepada beberapa yang bahkan menambahkan saya di list pertemanan mereka di twitter dan line (berhubung hp saya masih rusak saya jadi jarang buka line kecuali lewat pc /itupun kalo lagi ada kuota modem doang/ jadi mohon maaf jika slow respon). Terima kasih banyak. Semoga ke depannya kalian tidak bosan membaca cerita-cerita yang saya buat. Sampai jumpa di story lainnya. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak (kasih kissu satu-satu) hahahaha chuuuuuu~~~~


End file.
